EYE OF THE BASILISK
by Takao1160
Summary: Harry learns of the plans and plots that have been laid out before him. He is tired of never knowing what is coming his way. He takes matters into his own hands and breaks from those that would control him. Along the way he has a set of parents that he has adopted, a crazy elf, a best friend, and a friend like no other to help him out. Let the adventure begin! Pairings HP/HG/SB
1. Chapter 1

**EYE OF THE BASILISK**

**CHAPTER 1 – SNAKE PIT**

Harry looked at Hermione with a far off glare. She had been lying, petrified for almost three weeks. He had visited every evening that he could and often did his homework while in her presence. Tonight he had gone over strategies for defeating the current Hogwarts drama as something was petrifying the students, more specifically, the muggleborn students. The only two people that were not muggle born that had been affected were Penny Clearwater and Pansy Parkinson. Penny had been escorting a Muggle Ravenclaw back to their dorm and Pansy had been bullying a first year muggleborn from Hufflepuff, when both were caught by the threat.

Harry had absently grabbed onto Hermione's hand and felt something grasped within it. He stopped his day dreaming and removed a slip of paper. He opened to find a definition of a Basilisk from a page torn out of a book, knowing that Hermione would never damage a book unless it was important. Harry read through it twice and then it hit him. This is what is harming the students; a Basilisk was roaming the halls.

Harry remembered where Hermione had been found on the second floor near the girl's bathroom. That is also where the original first message and victim, Mrs. Norris, had been found. Harry quickly kissed Hermione's cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Hermione you are the most brilliant and the prettiest girl in Hogwarts…" Harry hesitated and then added with a grin "I hope in another year I gather the courage to tell you how much I care for you and make you my girlfriend." Harry kissed her cheek again.

Unknown to Harry or Mrs. Pompfrey, Hermione's petrification was limited and her hearing and higher brain functions were working just fine. She could not react to any stimulus but she knew when someone was speaking to her. Hermione very much wanted to hug Harry at that moment when he told her how he felt.

Harry raced from the hospital, a man on a mission, and found Professor McGonagall. She was just leaving her office and seemed to be in a hurry. Harry yelled out to her "Professor, Professor I think…"

Professor McGonagall stopped him completely "Mr. Potter I do not have time for this at the moment a student is missing."

Harry started again "But I know…"

McGonagall lost her patience "Potter, I have to go find Ginny Weasley, she is missing. This will have to wait." Harry leaned back against the wall stunned and before he came out of it the professor had left. Harry looked quite shaken by this news and before him stood Ron.

"Harry did you hear that Ginny is missing? You have to help me find her." Ron stated with fear.

Harry looked at him "Yeah, that is what I have been trying to do but no one will listen."

Ron looked confused "I just found out she was missing three minutes ago, how could you know."

Harry rolled his eyes "I couldn't know." Harry held up the paper "But Hermione knew what was causing it. She left us this to find the chamber and I think I know where it is. I was getting the Professor to help but she blew me off completely."

Ron sounded very shocked "You know where the chamber of secrets is and what is hurting everyone?"

Harry chuckled "Yeah, well Hermione knew what was harming everyone and I figured out where the chamber is, its' a Basilisk." Ron's eyes got huge.

Ron turned away "Harry, we have to get help. If that thing has Ginny it's a big problem."

Harry grabbed the paper and then walked towards the defense classroom "No, crap Ron. It says the Basilisk is very hard, if not impossible to kill. A rooster would work but the person who opened the chamber has killed all the ones at Hogwarts. I saw Lockhart in his office on my way here maybe he can help us or at least witness what we are doing."

Ron snorted "Oh that is brilliant. He will open the chamber and then leave us to clean it up."

Harry turned "Well he is an adult professor and could authorize us to do things without getting in trouble, at the least."

Professor Lockhart looked up from his quick packing and found Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley looking at him. Ron spoke first "You are leaving the school?"

Lockhart responded "Well, I received an urgent message from my editor that I am needed elsewhere, so I must resign."

Harry stepped closer to him "You are such a fraud!" Harry grabbed Lockhart's hand that was reaching for his wand and Ron saw this and grabbed the wand from his pocket. Harry added "It is impossible for someone to be in two places at once and in your books to do what you did, you would have to have done that to do what you claimed."

Harry stepped back and pulled his own wand and pointed it at the very scared professor "This time you are going to be around to live out what you write about. We are going to the 2nd floor girl's lavatory."

Lockhart began moving "Why there?"

Harry smiled "It is where the chamber of secrets entrance is most likely hidden."

Lockhart's eyes got huge "You are making me enter the chamber. We should get some help."

Ron smirked "We have all the help we need professor. We have the witch's weekly best smile to help us."

Harry chuckled "Five times winner or so I have heard some ponce tell me over and over again this year. I hope your smile is brilliant enough to kill a basilisk."

The three made it to the lavatory and within minutes, with Myrtle's help, they had it opened and slid down the dirty tunnel. When they came out Lockhart grabbed Ron's broken wand and attempted to obliviate them but the spell rebounded on him and then caused a cave in that separated Harry from Ron and the Professor.

Harry continued on and entered the chamber while Ron took care of Professor Lockhart and tried to open the tunnel. He immediately saw Ginny lying on the cold floor and knelt beside her. She was very cold and looked pale."

A young male voice came from a darkened alcove "It is only a matter of time until she is gone." He stated as he grabbed Harry's wand from the floor.

Harry smacked himself for letting his wand go. "Who are you?"

For the next five minutes Tom Riddle Jr., aka Lord Voldemort maintained a monologue of how brilliant he was. Harry rolled his eyes more than a few times until Riddle released the Basilisk to kill him. Harry ran but could only reach a column before he heard the snake getting closer. He hid quickly and heard the great snake's cries of pain.

The shadow on the wall before him showed Fawkes had ripped the eyes from the basilisk. Harry ran from his spot to be chased by the bloody creature through various tunnels. He returned to the main chamber where Fawkes then gave him the sorting hat with the sword of Gryffindor.

Riddle upon seeing the sword tried to hit Harry with a spell that Harry got lucky and reflected back to Riddle, knocking him out by being thrown against the wall. He reached down and snatched his wand but before he could do anything else the snake screamed announcing he had returned to the chamber.

Harry finally was able to run the sword in the snake's mouth as he attempted to bite him. A fang broke off into Harry's arm and the other grazed his scar on his forehead. Harry realized that Tom Riddle was now awake and began to come toward Harry. Harry pulled the fang from his arm and then used the Fang on the book to raise himself up.

Riddle clutched his stomach as if in great pain. Harry looked surprised and then noticed that Tom was looking at the diary with fear in his eyes. Harry looked back down and noticed that the fang had pierced the cover and black ink was oozing from the book itself. Harry quickly deduced that Tom and the diary were linked somehow. Without hesitation he plunged the fang back into the book two more times. Harry then felt an odd sensation as he looked into Tom Riddle's eyes.

Harry saw images, flashes of memories and then he suddenly found himself moving very fast down a glowing tube until he reached another room. It was a room filled with chaotic images, darkness, and flashes of lightning. Many of the images were of an older and different looking Tom Riddle. It seemed like forever that strange images kept flashing before his mind. He finally realized that it was really the same images flashing over and over. Harry realized that one of those images was the very diary he found in the chamber.

Riddle began to scream as he exploded into multi colored splash of light and magic. Harry then felt a great pain come from his scar and passed out before he knew what had happened.

Fawkes came back to Harry where he cried into his arm wound and then cried onto his forehead. As soon as the Phoenix tears hit Harry's forehead, Harry sat up and let a blood curdling scream loose from his throat. At the height of the scream a black mist seeped from his forehead and the legendary scar sealed closed.

In Harry's mind he found himself face to face with a much older Voldemort who had grabbed him and then started to cast spells at him. In Harry's mindscape, Voldemort was suddenly pulled from the scene by an invisible force and tossed into the heavens. Voldemort's fearful eyes and scream faded from his senses as Harry watched him leave.

Harry's mind soon realized that something significant had just happened as his magic manifested itself as an all white Harry before him. The White body shape soon turned into a duplicate Harry who smiled at him. The magic grinned "Hello me!"

Harry stood shocked "Hello me?"

The magical Harry placed his hands on hips "Yes, I have been trying to talk to you for years but between the binding placed by your parents and that piece of Voldemort that became lodged in you I have been too busy to make myself known, until now."

Harry looked concerned "I had a piece of Voldemort in me?"

Magic Harry smile faltered "It was a very vile piece of his soul and you were its unwilling container and it consumed a major portion of my resources to keep it contained in your scar all these years. He has been trying to take you over since you were a baby and I have held him in check. Now that he is gone and your Magical binding is banished, you my friend, have full access to your magic."

Harry then noticed that the magical Harry had been growing since they began talking. He was now, in comparison to Harry, twice as tall. Harry asked him "Why are you suddenly growing?"

Magic Harry laughed "Harry you are very powerful and because I have been working harder than most other children to sustain you, your magical core has matured far faster than normal. Your binding kept you at 25% of full use and I had to work at 300% efficiency to keep Voldemort out. In the process I have become self aware and have grown more than ten times the rate of the average wizard or witch. Even Merlin's core was not self aware when he was alive.

Harry smiled "So what does this mean?"

Magical Harry smiled "Well while you sleep tonight I will work diligently on gathering as many books from as many different libraries as I can find and then I will work on your Occulmency shields. Within three nights you will have learned to merge me into your subconscious and into your conscious. I never need sleep, nor do I have any other goal but your best interests, after all I am you in a magical form."

Harry laughed "I guess it doesn't get any better than this, does it?"

Magical Harry replied "Nope, It does not. I am going to heal all of your wounds, aches, pains and the malnourishment I dare say that no one will recognize you at the start of next year's feast." Magical Harry then placed an evil leer upon his face "Vernon and Duddikins are in for a very rude awakening your first day back. Your accidental magic will have a distinct upturn now that I am fully free."

Harry looked worried "What about the restriction for underage magic?"

Magic Harry answered "It is tracked by your wand which you shall not need any more. Harry there is one other thing I want you to accomplish before you leave school this year. Tell Hermione how you feel about her. You deserve her and she wants to be with you."

Harry looked very embarrassed "How…"

Magical Harry "I am you but not as emotionally abused as you have been. Harry I am an emotional reflection of what you could have been, search your core to see how it should have been. Magical Harry then smiled at him "I know what your heart wants, what it needs and she needs you as much as you need her. Harry she has not had it easy and her self esteem is at rock bottom, more than yours. She thinks that a bushy haired bucktoothed know-it-all is not good enough to be with the famous boy-who-lived."

Magical Harry looked sad "In her mind she will never be pretty enough, smart enough, or good enough for you. She is wrong and I will help her as much as I am going to help you. After all I am you and I know I love her."

Harry's mouth was opened and then he thought about what his magical self was saying. He knew that he could not deny the truth. He could feel the good emotions from Magical Harry and began to understand how much he did love Hermione. Magical Harry twirled a wand in his fingers "It is time for you to go back into the real world and I have lots to do."

Harry felt his eyes flutter open and he looked up at Ginny who was crying over him. He sat up "How long was I out?"

Ginny shook her head "I don't know. I don't even know where this place is or what it is." Ginny then pointed to a big mass three feet away "Harry is that a Basilisk?"

Harry stood up and without thinking answered "Yeah it is. I had to kill him to save you." Harry then picked up the diary and then helped Ginny up. He suddenly found himself in the hospital wing which is where he wanted to go. Ginny looked around "How did we get here?" Madam Pompfrey came out of her office and pulled Ginny to a bed to diagnosis her.

Harry didn't reply as he hadn't heard her ask the question. He knelt besides Hermione and then he touched her hand before he closed his eyes. Magical Harry began to work and found himself in a stone quarry with a stone Hermione standing before him. He smiled and then walked up to her and with none of his normal reservation kissed her lips before breathing air into her mouth. The other Harry mirrored what Magical Harry did.

The stone Hermione first found her mind awakened, then she began to sense things, and finally she felt lips on hers breathing into her mouth. She could not see but enjoyed the warm kiss. She didn't realize her arms were free until she placed them around someone's neck. When her nose began to work she knew from his scent who was kissing her.

Magical Hermione leaned back and grinned "Not that I mind your kisses but what are we doing Harry?"

Magical Harry smiled "I am breathing life into your magical core from mine and bringing you back from being petrified by a basilisk." Harry then chuckled "I always believed the Princess should be revived with a kiss. It is much more romantic, don't you think?"

Magical Hermione smiled and then laughed. The real Hermione loved those fairy tales but had too many doubts from those that made fun of her to share them. Magical Harry's smile faltered as he looked at Magical Hermione "You are going to fix that about her aren't you?"

Magical Hermione closed her eyes and then smiled "Yes, I will but for this moment right now I have a handsome prince that has awakened my heart and I need…" Hermione smirked "No, I desire some more kissing to fully regenerate and revive me."

Magical Harry smiled "No you don't… you just want to snog is all."

Magical Hermione laughed "Potter this is my mind and my rules. Snog me now or else." Hermione dipped her head forward and then closed her hands behind his head. Before they knew it they were snogging and moaning to each other.

The Magical Hermione pulled away from him quickly and was breathing hard. "Harry I have to stop because I really want you in all the ways a twelve year old is not ready for."

Magical Hermione looked into his eyes "God, this is going to be really hard when you are around. I think I love you."

Magical Harry grinned "I know I love you and as for being hard, I think I am to suffer that fate down below."

Magical Hermione just began to laugh and then leaned forward to snog him again. She leaned back "I am so happy Harry. You make me happy. Did you know that Hermione and I heard everything that Harry said to us while petrified? He told her all the things he was afraid to say while she is awake."

Magical Hermione stepped back "The real Hermione realizes how hard that was for him after he told her how his relatives treated him. Harry even cried and it broke our heart. I believe she will take the lead, at least I will try to get her to."

**MEAN WHILE IN THE REAL WORLD –**

Hermione eyes fluttered open and she took a tentative breath and found Harry kissing her and breathing into her mouth. She could breathe but was frightened by having him this close. She began to relax and then he stopped and leaned back to look at her.

His face was turning red as he looked into her eyes "Sorry, I was told this would work to revive you."

Hermione looked into his eyes and then placed her arms around his neck so he couldn't move back further. She looked into his eyes and then smiled "So this whole time I have been out of it you have been using my lips?"

Harry looked startled "No… I would never do something like that to you. I… Hermione…"

Hermione smiled "Did I hear you tell me that you hoped one day to have the courage to tell me how you felt about me?"

Harry out of sheer embarrassment closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers "Madam Pompfrey said you couldn't hear me or anyone for that matter. Are you mad at me for thinking that way?"

Hermione looked perplexed "I am flattered actually but I don't understand what you see in me. You could have any girl in school?"

Harry sighed "No I couldn't and definitely no one I could trust." Harry lifted up and looked into her eyes "Trust is very hard for me and it is more important than just about anything else and I trust you."

Hermione smiled "Why is trust so important to you?"

Harry frowned "I never had anyone touch me, except for you, that didn't hurt me; it is very hard for me to trust anyone because of that."

Hermione grimaced and then was about to ask something else but Harry stopped her "Not here Hermione I don't want others to know… it's embarrassing."

Hermione leaned up and softly kissed his lips "I would never hurt you Harry. I… well I have liked you a lot since you saved me from the troll and I would like to be your girlfriend." Hermione then smiled at him "I don't want you to have to wait for next year to ask me, so I am asking you now." Harry smiled at her.

They were interrupted by Madam Pompfrey "Mrs. Granger are you awake?"

Hermione looked up "Yes, didn't you administer the antidote from the mandrakes?"

Pompfrey looked puzzled "No, it won't be ready for another week… wait how did you come out of your petrification?"

Hermione blushed "I woke up with Harry kissing me."

Pompfrey looked at Harry who had sat up straight "What did you do Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned beet red "I kissed her and pushed out with my magic."

Pompfrey looked with accusatory eyes "I am afraid that is not possible."

Harry turned to her "Do you know everything about every bit of magic that is out there?"

Hermione said incredulously "Harry, that wasn't very nice."

Harry was not fazed at all and watched Madam Pompfrey stand there speechless for a second "Mr. Potter I am sure I don't know everything there is about magic but I am almost positive I know more than a second year student."

Harry looked into her eyes and for some odd reason he felt the need to remove his robe and then his shirt. Hermione, Madam Pompfrey, and Ginny gasped at the same time. Yet when I was examined by you, you seemed to miss a lot of damage done to my body as a child and I am still forced to go back to the muggles that beat and starve me."

Madam Pompfrey sputtered and then turned red "I informed the headmaster when I found that out last year." She admitted quickly.

Hermione shot up out of her bed "Excuse me; what does he have to do with it? This should have been reported to the DMLE."

Madam Pompfrey startled by the young Gryffindor "He said he was going to inform the authorities. Have you not been interviewed?"

Hermione stomped over to the floo and threw some powder in "Professor McGonagall!" she yelled. In a moment Professor McGonagall's head appeared "We need you in the hospital wing, now!" she demanded.

Professor McGonagall appeared a moment later with very stern expression "Young lady I do not appreciate being requested in that manner."

Hermione face turned red "Stuff it. Harry is being abused and you will fix it or I will cause more problems than you can imagine." Hermione pointed to where Harry was standing shirtless.

Professor McGonagall turned pale as she saw the crossed patterns across Harry's back. She turned to the healer "Poppy why wasn't I informed of this by you?"

Pompfrey turned red "I informed the headmaster last year and he said he would inform everyone that needed to be."

Professor McGonagall replied back "You are supposed to inform the head of his house, first."

Pompfrey bowed her head "Albus said he would take care of it."

Harry turned to her "You do realize that there are new marks on me from last summer?"

Hermione stood up and poked McGonagall in the shoulder "Harry is going home with me this summer and you better make sure that it happens…"

McGonagall looked shocked "I can't do that. Albus is his magical Guardian."

Harry looked at her "What, how did that happen? And why is this the first time I am hearing about it?"

Professor McGonagall "It is his responsibility to inform you of that situation unless it was absolutely necessary."

Hermione looked at her with fire in her eyes "That's it? Blame it on someone else then ignore the issue?

Hermione stomped over to the floo and threw another pinch of powder in "Ministry of Magic Department of Law enforcement." She stated.

Professor McGonagall cried out "You can't do that! The headmaster has to be informed." Hermione gave her an angry look, almost daring the older woman to continue with that reasoning and then an older woman answered the call.

Hermione responded quickly "My name is Hermione Granger and I have evidence of child abuse that has not been reported to you and I need your help. I am in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall stomped her foot "Mrs. Granger you can be expelled for this."

Hermione gave her a stern look "If that is what it takes to protect Harry, then so be it but right now I have lost complete faith in the teachers at Hogwarts. Especially the headmaster and Severus Snape who have done nothing but heap more abuse on him. Enough is enough; all of you ought to be ashamed for allowing this to continue." Hermione sat on her bed and then clasped Harry's hand as he sat down beside her.

Hermione had a tear roll from her eye "I'm so sorry Harry I didn't know about this, had I known, I would have done something long before now."

Harry smiled down at her "Hermione after what I just witnessed over the last ten minutes… that is why I trust you so much." This made Hermione blush.

Ten minutes later not only did an older woman walk through the door but the headmaster as well. The older woman walked up to the group and then saw Harry's back "By the gods, who did this to you?"

Harry turned to her "My muggle relatives." Harry responded.

Albus looked shocked and then turned mad "Wait I did not call you and this can be handled by Hogwarts."

Madam Pompfrey turned on him "I informed you of this last year when he had his first physical exam and you told me you would inform Minerva and the DMLE, obviously you can't handle it internally Albus because neither of them were informed."

Albus responded "I am sorry but I have been very busy."

Hermione stood and walked up and punched his gut "Last summer he was beaten some more and has new scars. You can't have been that busy. Besides you are his magical guardian…it's your bloody job."

Albus took a breath "Mrs. Granger I shall have to discipline you for that,"

Professor McGonagall moved Hermione to the side and then slapped Albus "Then I suggest you discipline her head of house as well because you failed to inform me. A boy beaten like that, that was in your direct care and your only excuse was you were too busy… Baloney."

Amelia Bones had been looking over Harry and was getting madder the more she heard from the Hogwart's staff "Albus Dumbledore I hereby remove you from guardianship of Harry Potter under authority of the Ministry for child neglect, child endangerment, and child abandonment."

Albus stood up rubbing his face "You can't remove me I have authority under the Wizgenmont to be his guardian."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - **

Amelia smiled back at Dumbledore as she stated "Harry Potter I am taking you into custody until such time as I can bring you and your witnesses before the Wizgenmont and show them that Dumbledore, a headmaster who is in charge of entire school full of children, is not competent to be a guardian. I am sure Albus they will just love to hear your excuse that you were are too busy to look after one child, let alone hundreds."

Albus paled but quickly stated "I am sure we can avoid all of that." Albus looked at Amelia and internally he scowled at her.

Amelia smiled "Not with you as his guardian, after all, it was you that sealed his parent's will behind closed doors. I remember that quite clearly and then you told the entire body that the Potter's had made you Harry's guardian. Why is that Albus? Why did you seal that will first?"

Harry looked mad "Why would you seal my parent's will?"

Hermione answered for all of them "Because he decided not to follow it, I suspect."

Professor McGonagall then smirked at Albus "It is a very good thing then that Gringotts has another copy in your parents vault Harry."

Amelia spoke up "Since you are eleven years old and technically the head of your family you can request to see that copy." Amelia arched her eyebrow "I suspect that no one would be capable of tampering with that one and Gringotts could easily verify this."

Hermione stood next to Harry and held his hand "Either way he will not be going back to the Dursley." Hermione looked into his eyes "His girlfriend won't allow it." Hermione said with a blush. Harry smiled at her and nodded to her his approval which caused her to smile.

Albus conjured a chair and sat heavily in it "Harry's situation is different from most others. If Voldemort's followers ever find out where he is they will come for him. His safety is paramount."

Amelia clasped her hands in front of her "It does not negate the fact that you had a duty to check upon the boy as he was growing up. If his relatives had known somebody was watching over him…" Amelia pointed at his back "They would have never attempted this. They would have known better." Amelia watched Albus ignore looking at Harry.

She stomped her foot "Albus look at what you have done by your careless attitude. There is simply no excuse for this. This boy and certainly no child deserve to be treated like this." Amelia walked closer and leaned down "Quit fighting us on this or I promise you I will do everything within my power to ruin you."

Albus looked at Harry's back and winced upon seeing this. He looked at Amelia and then nodded his head. She stood up and turned to Professor McGonagall "Albus is right in one thing Mr. Potter's situation is unique and the less people know the better. As his head of house you could be his guardian."

Harry spoke up with a firm "No!"

McGonagall looked shaken "Why, is there something wrong with me?"

Harry sighed then looked at Hermione before he answered "You know I am tired of always being on the spot for every little thing that happens." Harry sighed before he explained "More times than I can count you have failed to listen, you have failed to protect those under your care, and therefore it is my opinion you are not fit either."

Professor McGonagall was enraged "Mr. Potter I take my duties very seriously and your accusation is not welcomed."

Harry looked at her in the eye with determination "I tried to tell you last year that Professor Quirrell was trying to steal the philosopher's stone and your reply was it was none of my concern and you ignored my warning, why because I was an eleven year old child. I ended up fighting a Professor who had been possessed by Voldemort himself."

"Do I need to remind you that I received no help from any professor or that every Professor here sat beside him all year long and never realized there was something wrong with him?" Harry watched as her face blushed.

Harry continued "Not more than four hours ago I tried to tell you about the chamber of secrets and where it was and you didn't listen." Harry wiped his face in anxiety "I ended up going to get Ginny Weasley, the missing student you were so concerned about at the time. She was being held in the chamber of secrets and I had to kill a huge basilisk while fighting a shade named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Never mind I had to do it with a Professor who tried to obliviate me and another second year."

Harry's eyes flared "If I hadn't gone Ginny would be dead right now. Why? because you couldn't take two minutes to listen." Albus took his face and rubbed it not liking what he was hearing.

Amelia sounded astonished "Wait you killed an adult Basilisk… by yourself? I find that hard to believe."

Harry turned on her "I don't care what you believe or disbelieve quite frankly. I know the truth and I can take you to the chamber so you can see it for yourself. I have proof and I don't like people calling me a liar! Does every adult wizard not listen because from my perspective there seem to be a lot of you everywhere I go?" Amelia stepped back from him.

"I am supposed to be one of the most important people in the last twenty years and no one has ever asked me what I want. They just assume they know what is best for me and then I get thrown in a closet and forgotten until you need your poster child again."

Harry looked at all of them until they each bowed their head in shame "If you haven't noticed I tend to do the right thing no matter how hard or difficult, like saving a young girl from a troll or from a diary and a Basilisk. I am getting tired of being ignored and abused by the very people who say they care so much about me."

Harry stood up straight and smiled at Hermione "From my perspective the only person I know I can trust is holding my hand, demanding that the adults treat me right…or else! A twelve year old girl can figure it out why can't you?"

Amelia looked carefully at the young man "You aren't lying are you?"

Ginny spoke from the other side of the room "I can vouch that he did kill it and it was more than fifteen meters long. Don't take my word for it let Harry take you and see for yourself."

Amelia shook her head "No, I don't believe that will be necessary. I believe him."

Professor McGonagall spoke with firmness as she tried to excuse her behavior on the circumstances "Tonight was an unusual circumstances and I think that many professors would have chosen much as I did."

Harry shook his head "Those are not the only examples I have. Some are from just normal everyday occurrences such as Malfoy constantly baiting, harassing, and bullying people every day. What is worse is that Snape always seems to be hovering around to give detentions to those that he harasses but never to Malfoy and you allow this."

Hermione spoke up for the first time "I came to you last year about it and nothing happened, in fact it got worse because Snape and Malfoy were not punished and learned that I had told someone. So I learned to ignore it and unless I have Harry or Ron with me I dare not venture out by myself."

Harry then added the kicker "So tell me Professor McGonagall why you are such a good guardian when you fail to listen or even provide minimum protection to students in your house from other students or another Professor?" Harry asked her with a clipped voice.

Minerva looked at Albus "I will let Albus explain why another Professor and a student are allowed to bully students."

Albus sat for a second "Mr. Potter, children will often make mistakes and it is important that we make allowances for them or otherwise they will turn to a darker path permanently."

Harry thought for a second "By children having leeway they will learn to become better citizens. Is that your theory?"

Albus nodded his head "Essentially that is correct. We do not want to stigmatize a child as being good or bad at an early age."

Harry arched his eyebrow and looked at Hermione, then Amelia, then at Minerva before he looked at Albus "You have got to be kidding right, that is your logic for allowing bullies to get away with it?" Albus seemed confused before Harry lit into him "So when do their victims get allowances for being victims?" Albus and Minerva seemed confused again.

Albus stated with assurance "I can attest that they are all harmless pranks."

Harry eyes then flared "Did you not just hear Hermione say that she doesn't feel safe at Hogwarts by herself. That if Malfoy caught her alone she believes that he would do something worse to her. Making someone that afraid is not harmless." Harry paused "Your theory does not explain a full grown man and a Professor bullying students."

Albus looked at Harry "I find it very difficult to believe that Severus has done this."

Hermione became a little incensed at this "Have you investigated this? Interviewed students or watched their memories of his actions in class? His favoritism of Slytherin is notorious. They get away with sabotaging other houses potions and then Snape deducts points for bad potion making skills on the victims of those harmless pranks. In three instances students were sent to the hospital wing. That is not harmless."

Albus looked at her "I have discussed this many times with Professor Snape and he has assured me that the students are in error."

Harry clinched his fists "Again, Headmaster you listen and believe the bully, who states that he is nothing but an angel. You ignore the victim and don't even conduct a rudimentary investigation to find out the truth. Is it any wonder why I don't trust any adult or staff that works here? You provide no protection and allow those that bully to continue."

Amelia placed her hands on her hips "Albus even I know that what you are saying is complete hogwash and it is obvious to me that the students realize it too."

Harry then added "The next time that Malfoy says or does anything to me or Hermione I will beat him until he stays in the hospital for many days."

Albus shook his head "Harry I cannot allow you to treat another student like that. I have a duty."

Harry smirked "So punish the victim who tires of getting abused. Professor a person can only take so much until one day they explode and something very terrible happens."

Amelia stated very firmly "Albus I think that is Harry's point. If they do it they are punished, if Malfoys or a professor does it is over looked or it is excused. How is that fair to anyone? What choice do you give them but to protect themselves?"

Amelia walked over to the nearest bed and sat down "Albus, your sense of justice is turned inside out and based on what I have just heard I am seriously considering removing Susan to another school."

Hermione looked surprised "We could go to another school…somewhere else?"

Amelia looked at her "Why of course you can."

Harry had placed his shirt back on and looked at Hermione "Well if Hermione comes with me I want to go to another school then."

Hermione smiled at him "I think I would like that."


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

**CHAPTER 3 –**

Albus stood up "As Harry's guardian I cannot allow that. He must remain here."

Amelia stood up and was now palming her badge "Albus you are no longer Mr. Potter's guardian. Please remember our topic was who would be best for that. I am beginning to agree with the children that no one at Hogwarts is fit for that task."

Albus looked at her "Be that as it may, you cannot take Harry."

Harry's eyes flashed and he handed Hermione his wand. He stood next to Minerva and held her arm before he turned an addressed the Headmaster "Funny thing is you can't stop me or Hermione if we decide to do something else." He then disappeared with Minerva in tow.

Minerva felt darkness and then they were standing in Diagon alley and in front of Gringotts bank. Harry looked at her "Tomorrow morning I am coming here to have a talk with the Goblins. I will find out about my heritage and any money I have."

Minerva looked at him with shock "You apparated! How… Mr. Potter you are not allowed to leave Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled "I think you missed the point. I don't need my wand to leave and I can do it anywhere or at anytime I want. If no one else has to follow the rules then why should I? If you don't allow me professor I might turn to a dark path."

Minerva stood looking gob smacked and realized how pathetic Albus's excuse was about not curtailing Snape or Malfoy's behavior. She then addressed the only thing she could to stop Harry "You have to have a license to apparate."

Harry laughed "I didn't apparated. Did you feel the normal feeling with apparition?" Minerva checked and then shook her head no. "Then I broke no rules and I can do as I please. You and the headmaster are quickly losing control over me because you won't or can't protect me or defend me and I am showing you that you can't control me. What choice does that leave me?"

Minerva started to say something and then closed her mouth "It leaves you no choice but to protect yourself and take matters into your own hand." Minerva looked down at him "Just as you have done for the last two years. You have no reason to trust any of us."

Harry grabbed her arm and then suddenly reappeared "As you can see headmaster I can leave from anywhere in this school and I don't need my wand." Harry then turned to Albus "You can tell your potions master and Draco that the next time they pull their wand or harass me, or my friends they will find themselves in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean alone."

Amelia looked grim "That is murder Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned evilly "No that is an excitable child with unknown abilities that conducted accidental magic. I have no duty to save a man in the middle of the ocean and you would need a body to prove it."

Albus became concerned but before he could say anything Minerva interrupted him "Albus, Mr. Potter just made us appear in Diagon alley. He did not apparated us. We just appeared, without his wand I might add. Think carefully before you respond."

Albus and Amelia's mouth flopped open before he spoke "That is not possible, not from Hogwarts and under these wards."

Minerva hit his arm and looked at him like he was being an idiot "It is possible as he just did it and I am witness to it!"

Harry winked at Hermione "Headmaster I can take both you and Amelia but you have to leave your wands with Hermione so others don't think it was a trick." Amelia and Albus looked at him before Amelia gave Hermione her wand. Albus soon followed her move. Harry grabbed them by the arm and just simply vanished from view. Amelia and Albus stood for many seconds looking around.

Amelia spoke first "That was not apparition. It felt like nothing I have ever heard of."

Albus looked down at Harry "Did you study some rare form of magical transportation?"

Harry shook his head and removed the hair from over his scar. "In the chamber Fawkes cried on my forehead and I felt a foreign presence leave my scar. When I awoke my… my magic was alive, it was energized like I have never felt it before. Since then I just think and what I want just happens." Harry left out the part of his Magical aware core talking to him.

Albus looked at his scar that was now closed and faded. Albus asked "Fawkes did this, fixed it?"

Harry added "I killed the shade Tom Riddle by using a basilisk fang to stab his diary and that was how he possessed Ginny and tried to return to a corporeal form. Once I stabbed it he exploded."

Albus gasped "I must see that diary as soon as possible. You use to have a dark aura around your scar but that aura is gone now."

Amelia looked over at Albus "Whatever that dark magic was, it appears to have blocked some of your magic and your block is gone. That would explain your magic being different now."

Albus looked at Amelia "Let us leave any speculation about the diary for another time."

Harry leaned forward and grabbed both of their arms as he whispered "Yes, we can't let others know what horcruxes are, it might cause problems." Harry flashed them back to Hogwarts. When they landed Albus and Amelia both looked at Harry in awe.

Amelia asked pointedly "How do you know about horcruxes?"

Harry smiled innocently "Tom had it on his mind and it seemed to be attached to the diary. Why what do you two know about Horcruxes?"

Albus straightened out "Only that some were made."

Hermione looked at the headmaster with an understanding that he was still hiding knowledge from them. He definitely knew more than he was saying. With a nod to Harry that transferred volumes of information she ignored what they knew and addressed the Headmaster "Well do you believe him now?" Amelia and Albus both nodded.

Harry then spoke up "So we are going to have some things change around here then?"

Albus spoke absently "No, not at the moment we have other more pressing matters."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before nodding again. Hermione handed Amelia her wand back but didn't give Minerva or the headmaster their wands back as Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and then addressed the two teachers "Headmaster excuse me for saying this but you are a cold hearted horse's ass and I believe I have had enough of your guardianship."

Minerva knew what was coming next as Harry had given them every opportunity to correct grave mistakes in their handling of his entire experience at Hogwarts. Her comment out loud caught everyone's attention "Oh shite!"

Harry gave her a smirk at her uncontrolled outburst before he turned a stare at the headmaster that spoke volumes about what he thought. With no respect what so ever in his voice or manners Harry stated to him "One day very soon you will realize that there are people that you cannot control and you cannot manipulate and until you come clean with me consider me one of them."

Albus looked very shocked at Harry's whole demeanor and his complete lack of respect for him in the way he was addressed. He did not interrupt Harry's statement as he continued to listen "I find myself having to take matters into my own hands…"

Hermione held Harry's hand as she interrupted him "Albus we are informing you that we hereby resign from Hogwart's as of this moment. We will find our own way since you cannot treat us properly. I am completely with Harry for here on out."

Harry turned to her with surprise and with much admiration at her statement. He turned back to Albus and said with a smile "I hate to be childish about this but you leave us no choice. We might see you tomorrow night… maybe but I seriously doubt it." Harry challenged before he disappeared with Hermione.

Albus turned in shock "Where are…?"

Minerva said in disgust "He left, you pompass ass, with both our wands I might add." Albus was confused.

Amelia grinned "I think he is trying to send a message because you said you wouldn't change anything going on here. By the way I am taking Susan with me today. I will be back at five."

Minerva looked worried "You are really thinking about removing her from Hogwarts?"

Amelia frowned "After what I just heard… it is more than just a possibility until Albus provides some assurances that things will change around here." Minerva shook her head in disgust.

Minerva then stated "I will have her ready to go in the front hall as you wish."

Amelia then flooed back to the Ministry.

**CHAPTER 4 -**

Harry and Hermione appeared at her front door. She looked surprised at first but realized they had been right, what Harry did was not apparition. "Do you know what that is, moving like that?"

Harry looked perplexed not really "I haven't thought of a name for it. Knowing the ministry if I did name it they would outlaw it." Harry chuckled as did Hermione.

Hermione opened the door and came in and sat down on the couch with Harry right beside her. She looked at the fireplace for a couple of minutes and then turned to Harry. "What is going on between us Harry? Today I have done and said things so me on the inside but not me on the outside and it frightens me." She told him.

Harry held her hand "Hermione first I like you a lot, more than just a friend and no matter anything else if you do not want that too then nothing will change between us. I do care about you but you are my friend first and if you want more I will be there for that as well."

Hermione smiled at him and scooted closer so that their knees touched "No, I care about you as more than a friend. I have wanted to tell you things for a while but I never did, I was afraid to and it always seemed that you had plenty of stress on your plate as it was. I didn't want to divert your attention from more urgent matters." Hermione blew out a breath "Do you think our magical selves brought this change on?"

Harry grinned "Yes, I do. The magical part of me said that he is me without all the fears doubts and abuse. He told me that in three days I would merge with him and that things would change for me."

Hermione looked at him for a second and then smiled "Having a conversation with your magical core is something that would only happen to you Potter."

Harry snorted "It is so Hermione as well. Don't forget we talked in your core and it was a corporeal form."

Hermione smiled "You have rubbed off on me and I can't do normal either it seems." Hermione seemed uncomfortable for a moment before she looked at the floor. Harry when we were together as Magicals we …uhm…"

Harry smiled "We only kissed Hermione."

Hermione gave a deep blush "I know that but I want to do it for real." Harry didn't even hesitate as he drew Hermione closer to him and they kissed. Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck to deepen the kiss. They did not hear the front door open until a voice cleared their throat behind them.

Harry and Hermione broke apart quickly and looked at her mother. "I would not advise letting your father see you like that when he walks in a few seconds from now." Emma Granger sat down in a chair and looked between the pair. She did not know who the boy was but suspected, from Hermione's detailed descriptions that it was her school friend Harry Potter.

With a little smile on her face Hermione's mother asked them "Hermione we are supposed to pick you up next week so why are you home… with your friend?" Hermione's dad William walked into the room and stopped next to his wife's chair.

Hermione blushed "First mum and dad this is Harry Potter. We have been friends since last year." Harry quickly stood up and held his hand out to both of them. They shook it and Bill only arched an eye in surprise.

Hermione then continued by going into a thirty minute explanation of today's events. Emma and Bill faces looked more and more shocked by each detail she revealed. Being non-magical parents they were both way out of their depth of understanding and what is more, they knew it.

Emma directed her next question to Harry "May I see your back please?"

Harry looked scared and worried but Hermione spoke directly to her mother "Before Harry shows you the one thing I do know is Harry hates being pitied. Your concern and help are welcomed but beyond that…" Emma nodded her understanding.

Harry stood up and removed his robe and then his shirt. When he turned his back to Hermione's parents they both had angry faces. Neither said anything except for Bill who asked another question "Harry does this go down your torso and legs?' Harry nodded in response. Then Bill asked a question that surprised Hermione and Harry both "What was your former address Harry?"

Harry placed his shirt on and then turned "4 Privet Drive, Little Surrey." Bill grabbed his keys and then went to the door.

"I will be back in about two hours and you are not to leave." Emma looked with concern but said nothing.

Emma took the kids into the kitchen and began fixing dinner. She was surprised when Harry began to help her cook and even more surprised when she realized he knew his way around a kitchen. Hermione just smiled as she watched Harry. They talked about many things over the next hour and a half until the front door opened and they heard someone whistling and entered the kitchen with a smile.

Bill motioned Harry over to him and pulled out his phone. He looked at Harry and spoke gently "What I did was not directly just for your benefit. I also did it for me as my father was very strict with me until I learned to fight back when I was thirteen. It took me a very long time to exercise my demons and Hermione's mother was the biggest help in that." Bill smiled at Harry "You should let Hermione help you with yours." Bill looked at Hermione with a hidden message she understood "I can tell she wants to very badly."

Bill turned back to Harry and showed him ten pictures of Vernon Dursley with the shit beat out of him. His face was swollen broken and bloody. Harry's eyes got very big "Sir, I… you will be arrested for that. I didn't want that."

Bill grinned "Funny thing about that but Petunia couldn't hang up the phone fast enough when I showed her a picture of your back that I threatened them with. They won't say a word to any authority because they fear going to jail too. Vernon tried to give a brave fight but as with any bully, they crumble at the first touch of pain, besides Harry Vernon will be in the hospital for about two weeks. It's very hard to get around with two broken arms and a broken leg."

Emma shouted "Bill you didn't?"

Bill looked mad "Yes I did and he deserved a lot more. He is lucky I didn't kill him but he won't suffer if he is dead and a person like that should suffer." Bill handed the phone to Harry who studied it for a few minutes and then sat it down on the table by Bill. He stood looking out the back window for many minutes in silent thought.

Harry then sat down besides Hermione and held her hand before looking at Bill "Is it terribly wrong for me to feel a sense of satisfaction and justice from those pictures and that I am glad he has been hurt?"

Bill looked very sympathetic "Absolutely not Harry. If you didn't feel that way then I would have you seeing a shrink because that would not be normal. You are normal for feeling this way so don't worry about that."

Harry then smiled for the first time in a long time. Bill quickly added "Harry just be careful about wanting to inflict pain just to hurt people for the sake of doing it. That is wrong. Do you understand?" Harry lost his smile but nodded he agreed.

Emma kept up the conversation through dinner and then after desert they sat for tea before she asked "What do you want to do about school?"

Harry and Hermione turned to each other before Hermione asked her parents "What do you think about us going someplace else, someplace far away from here."

Bill not overly concerned asked "How far away?"

Harry grinned "Maybe America or Asia, that far away." Bill arched his eyebrow and then looked at Emma.

Emma responded "Can you afford that Harry?"

Harry grinned "I have to verify with the Goblin bank tomorrow but my parent's from what everyone tells me were very wealthy and they left it all to me. I may have some houses and properties in other countries."

Emma seemed shocked "Wow that is pretty wealthy. You should not waste all your inheritance." Emma blushed as she realized what she just said "I'm sorry Harry. It is not my place to correct you like that."

Harry smiled "No that is quite all right. I would like the advice as I know little about finances." Harry looked at Bill when he stated "I can tell from how trusting Hermione is of the two of you that I can do that for once in my life with adults around me."

Bill looked at Emma and she nodded to him to let him know it was all right to speak to the boy. Bill grinned "If you ask we will tell you what we think but the decision is always yours Harry. If we made all the important decisions for Hermione it would be impossible for her to make her own mistakes and learn from them."

Emma added "We believe that parents should guide their children and not suppress them." Emma looked into Harry's eyes "I will become more demanding when I see something not safe or causes something bad that is not easily undone. DO you understand that?"

Harry smiled "I do and I now know exactly why my Hermione is such an outstanding person." Emma lips quivered into a little smirk at hearing this. She was really starting to like this young and intelligent boy.


	4. Chapter 5 & 6

**CHAPTER 5** –

It was the next morning after breakfast that Hermione and Harry left for the bank. When they arrived the goblins looked up briefly but then returned to what they were doing. Harry approached the teller who looked down upon him over his glasses.

"May I help you?" The goblin asked.

"I am Harry Potter and I wish to talk to the Potter account manager please." He stated firmly and then bowed. The goblin looked with surprise and then answered "Yes, sir it will be just a moment if you will follow me please."

They followed through various hallways and stairs until they reached a door marked Master blade, Potter Accounts. The goblin announced them and then guided them into the office. An older Goblin sat behind the desk and looked at them with curiosity. "How can I help you today?"

Harry bowed "I am Harry James Potter and son to James and Lilly Potter. I want to know what my inheritance is from my parents."

The Goblin snorted "You're almost two years overdue. We have sent you quarterly account statements since you were eleven."

Harry looked surprised "I have received no correspondence from the bank about anything. Where have you been sending them?"

Blade looked through a folder and then checked a document "It went to Albus Dumbledore, your magical guardian."

Harry looked mad and the Goblin could tell. "I take it he has not informed you of anything has he?"

Harry replied "No, sir he has not. Until last week I thought my school was being paid for by the Ministry and I believed I had no money. This makes me wonder why he has been hiding this information from me."

Manager Blade sneered "That was the responsibility of your guardian to make sure you knew about your inheritance. That is a breach of his duty and is enough for his removal as far as the goblins are concerned."

Harry blew out a short breath "My parent's supposedly had a copy of their will in their vault. Do you know if it is still there?

Manager blade smiled "No it is not." He then opened a drawer on his desk and pulled a formal document from it. Your Guardian had made several attempts to get to this so I made sure to keep it close at hand. If you will give me a drop of your blood we can break the seal on it and find out what it says."

Harry sliced his thumb and let a drop fall onto the magical seal. Within seconds a flash indicated that the seal had been broken. Manager Blade looked it over and then started to read it.

_To whom it may concern:_

_ This is the last will and testament of Lord James Harrison Potter and Lilith Rene Potter. As of this writing we have only one son named Harry James Potter. If any other heirs are born we expect each child to receive equal shares in monies and Potter Properties._

_ If I precede Lilly in death, then I leave her as Regent and Manager for all Potter vaults and Properties and designate Harry James Potter as the new Lord Potter on his thirteenth birthday. If neither Lily nor I live then all vaults and properties will be sealed until such time as Harry James Potter physically comes to Gringotts for a reading of this will. If Harry is under the age of 14 we proclaim the following people as his magical guardians:_

_1. Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_2. Amelia Bones_

_3. Remus Lupin (We are aware of his Lycrothanpy)_

_4. Roselyn Longbottom_

_Under no circumstance is Harry to be raised or housed with Petunia or Vernon Dursley as they hate all things magical._

_Under all circumstances Harry shall assume his head of house status upon reaching the age of thirteen. Except if Albus Dumbledore has manipulated circumstances to become Harry's guardian. At such time I deem Harry upon reaching the age of eleven, an emancipated minor with all rights and privileges thereof._

_Harry, _

_Whatever you do, if we are dead, it is most likely because of Albus's manipulations. He is not what he appears or what everyone thinks he is. I do not presume he is evil but he likes his games. If you have to move to another country, I have left a contact sheet with Manager Blade which he will give you, then do so. There is a prophesy that involves you but the world be damn, you live for you and if the world doesn't want a dark lord let them get rid of him. You are under no obligations to follow that prophesy._

_All our Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_Signed Lord James Harrison Potter & Lilith Rene Potter_

Harry let Hermione finish and then he folded it and place it in his pocket after Manager Blade made a copy. Manager Blade slid three documents over to him and Harry read the first one that had Emancipation on its' title. He signed it as Hermione read it over and nodded to him that it was ok to do so. He was then given his Potter head of house ring which flashed gold and resized itself after he put it on.

Manager Blade smiled "You are now a legal adult Lord Potter." Manager blade then pushed the second document to him and then a third one. "The top document is a list of contacts in the various parts of the world that your parent's left you should you feel the need to leave here. The last is a list is of your vaults, and Potter holdings. In all you have 200 million galleons in cash and approximately five homes and properties to live in."

Harry's eyes flashed in surprise and then he looked at Hermione "This certainly works well with our plans."

Hermione smiled "Harry you have a house in the Bahamas, one in Scotland, the one at Grodic's hollow, and a penthouse in New York. These can work very well for what we need."

Manager Blade broke in "Harry I apologize but your trust account has been filled to 50,000 galleons each year and Dumbledore has had access to it. It is obvious he was not authorized and we would like to go after him for all the expenditures from it since your parents died."

Harry looked worried "How much has he used?"

"As of today the balance in that account is 125,000 galleons. He has spent more than 480,000 galleons over twelve years." Manager Blade said.

Hermione frowned as her face turned red in anger "Here Harry sits in rags and hand me downs as Albus steals his money. That is not right!"

Harry looked at the Goblin "Can you recover this money from him?"

Blade smiled "He has over a million galleons in his vault and upon your approval we will transfer all of your money back to your trust vault with interest. That amount with penalties is 560,000 galleons. It is then up to him to prove he had a legitimate right to disburse that money."

Hermione laughed "Which he can't do because he was not Harry's actual guardian."

Manager Blade grinned "Exactly!"

Harry smiled "I authorize Gringotts to go after Albus Dumbledore for all money taken from my trust. I additionally allow you to file documents with Madam Bones to prove this claim, you may also give a copy to Minerva McGonagall, and you may give a copy to the daily prophet and/or the quibbler."

Manager Blade clapped his hands "Excellent choices Lord Potter."

Harry grinned "I need a way to access money without coming to the bank and I would like Hermione to have full access to my vaults as well."

Hermione sat up "No, Harry your mother and father left it to you, for you to enjoy."

Harry frowned at her "Hermione you are all that I have. If I left it alone and died the Ministry and Gringotts would get it. I would rather you have it and live a great life." Hermione began to cry. Harry turned back to manager blade "Make my will naming Hermione Granger as beneficiary and any male heir she has as the next Lord Potter."

Manager Blade smiled "This will be done in moments and I can give you a Gringotts card and an endless money bag. Lord Potter if you wish house, wards and other magical family items to work for this heir then I suggest a vial of blood be maintained by Gringotts and Hermione can have that heir magically adopted." Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

Hermione smiled at him "I hope that when the time is right that father will be you."

Harry gave her a big smile "I hope that too but just in case would you do it for me, if its' not?" Hermione had tears flowing from her eyes but nodded her agreement. "Harry conducted the procedure with Blade within moments.

Blade then looked at another book "Lord Potter your investments are currently earning about ten million gallons a year. Do you wish to change anything?"

Harry frowned "The Goblins manage the accounts right? You invest it for me?" Manager Blade nodded "Do you recommend I change anything?"

Manager Blade grinned "Not at this time. You have good solid investments." A flash came from behind the Goblin and he reached back and placed Harry's will for him to sign. Harry did so and sealed his signature with his house ring. They left promptly and Hermione pulled Harry to Madam Maulkins for new clothes and shoes.

Within an hour they had many new clothes, boots, shoes, and accessories. They even got Harry brand new glasses or were going to until Harry saw that they could fix his eye sight completely. By one PM Harry and Hermione were done and decided to head to her house.

Emma and Bill had been stressed since the children left. Once they popped into the room they settled quickly. They listened as Harry and Hermione explained everything to them. It was Hermione that told them what exactly they wanted to do. When she showed them the letter from Harry's parent's it wasn't much of a decision at all.

Harry looked at them "I don't mean to offend you in any way but I think Hermione would be more comfortable with you there. Could I pay you to come with us?"

Bill laughed and then looked at Hermione "You didn't tell him did you?" Hermione shook her head and then smiled.

Bill grinned we are not as rich as you Harry but Hermione is not going anywhere without us and we don't need your money. We have enough of our own." Bill smiled "If you supply the housing we can come with you and we don't need to work." Bill turned to Emma "The Bahamas sounds very nice. What do you think?"

Emma laughed "Beaches, Drinks, Bikinis or not, sounds like fun to me. I'm in." she finished with a wicked grin.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's "We need to inform a few people we are leaving. First, should be your legal, or who should have been your legal guardian Madam Bones and then Professor McGonagall."

Harry looked concerned "I don't think warning them is a good idea."

Emma spoke up "Harry, I think Hermione means if you tell these two they won't come looking for you or waste their time trying to find you."

Hermione smiled "Exactly, I have a feeling they will make Professor Dumbledore sweat a little bit. Besides Harry you can appear anywhere and they can't stop you."

Harry smiled "You are right and we need our things from Hogwarts anyway. So we visit Madam Bones first?" he asked her. Hermione nodded and smiled.

Harry smiled and grabbed her hand "Be right back."

Bill chuckled as he looked over to Emma "I think he enjoys surprising people."

Emma laughed "Yes I think he does." She was thoughtful for a moment "I can't believe he named Hermione as his beneficiary and any male heir as the next Lord Potter. Three hundred years ago they would be considered married."

Bill smirked "Dear, even today they are considered married. The laws haven't been changed." Bill laughed and then looked very serious "We aren't going to tell them for at least a year or two are we?"

Emma seemed surprised "Your ok with this? With your little princess being married at thirteen?"

Bill looked out the window "I saw the cupboard he lived in. He has been through hell and Hermione has always been a good judge of character." Bill grinned "Besides, he killed a big snake and saved Hermione twice now. He wouldn't harm her for anything. I trust him Em."

Emma smiled "I do too and Hermione is very much in love with him. They are good for each other." Emma stood up "I don't think we should pack much. Have toothbrush will travel and we leave as soon as they are back. That Headmaster is not going to let this go." Bill nodded to her in agreement.

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Hermione landed in Amelia's office and found themselves staring down two wands, one from Amelia and the other from Susan. Harry stood up slowly and held his hands up "We come in peace."

Amelia smiled "Tell me something that only you and I would know and let me be the judge of how peaceful this will be."

Harry grinned "Did you train Moody or is it the other way around?" Harry then thought for many seconds "We both know what Swiss cheese and my back have in common."

Amelia looked perturbed and placed her wand down "Don't remind me." She stated in disgust.

Harry stood in front her desk "Hello Susan!" he said to the Hufflepuff. She smiled and waved before turning red. "I have something to show you and let you keep a copy. You were supposed to be my guardian after Sirius black."

Amelia monocle flopped out of her eye. She looked grim for a second and then looked up at Harry "I am so sorry. If I had known I would have gladly taken you in, no questions asked. I always liked James and Lilly."

Harry grinned "It is definitely not your fault." Harry sighed "I guess you should know that Albus took more than 480,000 galleons from my trust vault over the last twelve years."

Amelia looked very professional "You have proof?"

Hermione grinned "Actually the Goblins do and Manager Blade is taking care of it from Dumbledore's personnel vault. Harry gave permission for you to get a copy." Amelia grinned in satisfaction.

Harry then added "We wanted you to know we are leaving the country for at least a few years."

Amelia laughed and then looked at Susan. Susan then responded "We already figured that out after everything that has happened to you I can't blame you. Aunty Amelia verified your story with me. I could verify only what Snape and his little band of snakes are doing."

Susan seemed embarrassed at her next words before she pointed at her chest "These things might as well be a neon sign to young male hands. The Slytherin's more than once took liberties with me. If I complained Snape made it seem like it was my fault. The one nice thing is the Slytherin's were very afraid of you and more than a few times you saved me because they had to flee when you came around."

Hermione sounded shocked "So that is why many stay close to Harry. It is safer."

Susan really blushed "Well, that is one of the reasons anyway."

Amelia broke into the conversation "Harry, I have a big favor to ask of you?"

Harry smiled "What can I do?"

Amelia looked serious "Take Susan with you. She has no other family than me and I can't leave. She already told me with you gone, that it won't be safe for her anymore."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm "I think we should and I am pretty sure my parents won't mind." She added.

Harry looked at both women "We are not sure exactly where we are going. It may be awhile before we can contact you. Are you sure about this?"

Amelia looked saddened "Yours and Susan's security is far more important than letting me know you are alright, for the short term but at some point I want to know how she is doing."

Hermione sat down in a chair in thought "Madam Bones do you know anything about computers and the internet?"

Madam Bones looked completely clueless. Hermione smiled "The thing is that death eaters have less of a clue than you do. Internet cafés are popping up all over the place and it may be a very secure way for us to talk."

Susan smiled "Aunty my muggle friend Sarah knows about them. Why don't you contact her and have her set you up. In fact you could work it out with her to do it from her house. The head of the DMLE in a muggle neighborhood wouldn't be noticed."

Amelia grinned "Certainly Magicals wouldn't notice as they are not around there." Amelia turned back to Harry "So you will take her?"

Harry smiled "Yes, we will." Susan smiled upon hearing this.

They soon left with Susan's possessions packed into a trunk and then shrunk to fit in her pocket. They left for Hermione's house and Emma and Bill were in the kitchen drinking tea. The three came in and sat down to have tea as well. They introduced Susan and much to Susan's relief they accepted her to travel with them.

Later in the afternoon Harry announced that he had two more things to do. Hermione was worried but Harry took her hand and looked her in the eye. "Hermione the one person we need to make sure stays out of our way is Albus Dumbledore. I have a way to do this and I need to go by myself and I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour and then we will leave."

Hermione looked scared but nodded to him "I will never speak to you again if you don't come back." This caused both of them to smile.

Harry felt in his robes for the large tooth he had and disappeared. He appeared before the headmaster and stood in front of the desk. Albus noticed him right away and leaned back in his chair "Harry you are being most troublesome."

Harry just looked at him with a neutral expression "People who have endured long term abuse, have money stolen from them tend to have a few issues when they find out." Harry in a fit of rage walked behind the headmaster and destroyed all of the little trinkets that were on a shelf.

Harry turned back to the headmaster "I don't think you will need these blood tracking and monitoring devices anymore…at least I am not allowing you to have them since they were all tied to me."

Albus was shocked "How did you find out?" Harry frowned "I went to the Albus Dumbledore school of I won't tell anybody shit and try to control everything. As with all manipulators information is power Albus, so keep wondering and see how it feels."

Albus was getting a little bit angry "Harry these tantrums of yours are unbecoming and they get you know where. For the foreseeable future you are under my sphere of influence and it has to be this way."

Harry started to laugh "No, it used to be that way but I have learned much in the last two days. You really have a lot less control of me than you think. You can't take any more of my money and you can't get to yours. The Goblins have an arrest on site order on you or anybody that tries to access your vaults."

Albus turned red "I can't have that as those funds are needed to prepare for the future." Albus was getting angry and worked up. "Harry you will need to head back to the Gryffindor Tower now as you have complicated things that require my complete attention."

Harry grinned "No, I don't think that is going to happen." Harry reached out and handed Albus three scrolls "Hermione, Susan Bones, and myself are leaving Hogwarts and Britain and these are our resignations from this school."

Albus reached out and grabbed for the scrolls "Harry, you are not allowed to…. Ouch, what was that?"

Harry smiled "A basilisk fang with venom on it. You have two choices which is more than you ever gave me. You can die or you can give me an oath I have prepared." Harry then cast petrifcus totalis which caused Albus to become stiff and then cast an aegis shield around both of them. Fawkes by this time realized that his master was in trouble and tried to flash to him. The phoenix hit the shield and bounced off of it."

Harry turned his attention back to a very stiff Albus Dumbledore "You have about three minutes to decide or the Basilisk venom will run its course and Fawkes is the only way to save yourself. Read the oath or die."

Albus looked mad and then soon felt the effects of the venom flowing through his veins. He blinked a couple of times and realized that he had no choice if he wanted to live. He read the oath from the paper that Harry was holding up. He relinquished all rights to hinder, interfere, and or manipulate Harry Potter and his friends and to answer any question put to him by Harry honestly. He promised to clean up Hogwarts and to get a new Potions Professor. The last thing is that he would provide weekly reports to Amelia Bones for any activity involving death eaters, Voldemort, and Tom Riddle. Albus swore, so mote it be.

Harry took Albus's wand and sat it on the desk next to the petrified Headmaster. Harry felt the pull of Albus's wand and when he held his hand over it, it flew into his waiting hand. Harry felt immense power flow through him when the wand touched his skin. He also heard a slight song or felt a slight song coming from it. He knew almost immediately the he was the new master of this wand.

Harry released Albus and Albus snatched the wand from Harry's hand. The wand instantly flew back to Harry as Harry smirked "It knows I am its master Albus. Why? What is so special about this wand?"

Albus frowned as Fawkes cried into the scratch on his hand and Albus felt the pull from his magic to answer honestly "That is the Elder wand Harry. It is one of three deathly hallows. Another is your father's cloak I already gave you. The last is the resurrection stone. You now have two of the three deathly hallows."

Harry looked furious "Just about every magical kid probable understands exactly what that means, everyone except me because you kept me as stupid as possible. So remember that in the next coming years as you need it because I am throwing it in the bottom of my trunk because it is just a silly wand to me." Harry let out a devious smile.

Albus gasped "Don't do that Harry, that wand will be needed in the near future."

Harry chuckled "That is your problem not mine I am leaving Britain, maybe for good. You adults will have to learn to deal with Voldy on your own. I want no part of it."


	5. Chapter 7 & 8

**Chapter 7**

Harry disappeared and entered Minerva's private room. She gasped when Harry appeared before her. Harry with no preamble handed her a thick envelope. "I wanted you to know that Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and I will not be returning next fall. We may never return to Britain. I have my full inheritance and I need nothing for the rest of my life."

Minerva seemed to frown "What about your education?"

Harry grinned "It will be from another country. I am not safe here."

Minerva frowned "There is no way I can talk you out of this. I don't think your parents would want this for you."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger "After reading my parents real will I quote "Britain be damned Harry if you have to leave this country and to be safe, then do so but most of all live. You are not responsible for their Dark lord." Harry turned to the door "It is shameful that a group of adults place their hopes on a twelve year old boy instead of taking care of it themselves. Let the sheep reap what they sow" With that Harry slammed the door.

Harry looked to his left and watched a long blonde haired man and the elf that had caused him problems all year. So Mr. Malfoy was Dobby's master. Harry quickly hatched a plan and ran after Mr. Malfoy as he pulled the Diary from his pocket. He placed a sock into the pages.

"Mr. Malfoy… Mr. Malfoy wait up sir." Harry yelled. Lucius Malfoy stopped and turned to look at the child coming after him. He gave a slight sneer at seeing Harry Potter run after him.

Malfoy answered "Be quick boy I have important school matters to deal with."

Harry looked serious "Of Course sir." Harry held the book out "I believe this belongs to Hogwarts now but it used to belong to Tom Riddle." Malfoy's eyes opened at hearing Tom Riddle's name and he retrieved the book from the boy. Harry had held the basilisk fang below the book and as Malfoy reached for it, it left a deep scratch wound on Malfoy's hand.

"What the Bloody hell." Mr. Malfoy stated "What is that thing?"

Harry grinned at Mr. Malfoy "A Basilisk fang from the monster in the Chamber of Secrets."

Malfoy looked scared "Basilisk Venom is very poisonous,"

Harry looked at Dobby who had caught the book Malfoy threw at him "Dobby you should open that book."

Dobby did and found a sock in between the pages "Master has given Dobby clothes. I am free."

Malfoy turned and looked shocked "I did not…."

Harry grinned and then snapped his fingers and Malfoy's cane appeared in his hands. Harry petrified Mr. Malfoy and leaned him against a wall. "Mr. Malfoy you have a couple of minutes before you die. If you swear the oath on this paper…" Harry raised a vial in his hands "then I will give you the antidote."

Malfoy stated with venom to Harry "I will have your head for this Potter." Harry placed the vial in his robe and then turned to walk away.

"Wrong answer Malfoy, have a nice afterlife." Malfoy realized he had no time.

"All right I will give my oath." He begged the small boy.

Harry turned "No, you will read and give this oath or you will die."

Malfoy swallowed hard and nodded his agreement as he started feeling the effects of the venom. He read out loud the oath that he would report weekly to Amelia Bones about any Death Eater activities. He would make sure that Draco would stop bullying others and make sure Slytherin did the same. He would never hurt, harm, or interfere with Harry Potter or any of his friends or family. He would answer any question asked by Harry or Amelia Bones honestly and fully with any information he knew. Lucius swore on his magic and his life.

Harry threw the cane and the vial to Malfoy and called over his shoulders "Dobby would you like to come with me?"

Dobby smiled "Yes Harry Potter as you are a most interesting Wizard."

Harry chuckled as he walked with Dobby around the corner and disappeared to Hermione's house.

Hermione, Susan, Emma, and Bill were waiting for him. Hermione jumped from her seat and hugged him "You had me worried I was afraid something had happened to you."

Harry whispered into her ear "Something did happen." Hermione visible stiffened and leaned back to look at him and Harry gave his lop-sided smirk "I just love oaths, they can do wonderful things."

Susan stood up "What did you do Harry?"

Harry let go of Hermione "Do you want me to show you?"

Hermione and Susan both replied in unison "Yes!"

Harry smiled "Hold out your hands side by side." Hermione used her right while Susan held her left out. Harry took his Basilisk fang out and scratched the top of their hands.

Hermione and Susan jerked their hands back and looked at him. Harry held his fang up for everyone to see. "You have one minute to state an oath to be my slaves for the rest of your lives or you will die. I have the antidote if you swear the oath."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "Harry James Potter I will not be your slave. Give me the antidote!" Harry just smiled at her "Hermione you don't have a choice."

Hermione looked shocked "Are you serious…I thought we were friends."

Susan raised her wand "Shit. I don't want to die. I, Susan Bones swear…"

Harry stopped her "I think this makes my point for me. Do not finish!" Harry handed them two vials with a purple liquid. Hermione drank hers down and then looked perplexed as she analyzed the taste.

She looked at Harry and then stated "I swear this taste just like grape kool-aid."

Harry started to laugh as Susan asked "What is grape kool-aid? This tastes very good compared to most potions."

Hermione eyes shot open "Let me see that Basilisk fang."

Emma and Bill had watched all of this play out and knew something was up. Bill asked "Is that a potion or is it grape Kool-aid?"

Harry was still laughing "It is grape kool-aid."

Emma smiled "So no venom in the snake fang?"

Harry got serious "Do you honestly believe I would ever hurt Hermione or want her to be my slave? I mean really I would never want that."

Susan placed her hands on her hips "Oh, so Potter you wouldn't mind me as your sex slave?"

Harry got really flustered "No…I mean but I didn't really do…wait I never said sex slave, I just said slave."

Susan turned beet red "If I had finished that oath I would have done anything you said for the rest of my life."

Harry stopped "Look maybe that wasn't the best idea for a demonstration. I am sorry if I hurt you but the fact is I have two full wizards who gave me an oath today and they will report to your aunt weekly about what they and their organizations are doing."

Harry smiled "The funny part is that the antidote they took is Grape Kool-aid, the fang is a fake." Harry's smile got bigger "Even though their life was never in danger their oath is still magical and it counts."

Hermione looked up "You spelled the fang to simulate a poison and cutting their hand." Harry gave her a nod. "Who did you do it two?"

Harry pulled out two scrolls "Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione read the oaths and then started to laugh her head off "Oh that is utterly brilliant Harry."

Harry gave a flourishing bow "The maurders jr. has returned." Even Bill and Emma began to laugh before said "Are Wizards really that stupid?"

Hermione had punched Harry's arm and then replied "Obviously two wizards were."

**CHAPTER 8**

After five minutes and everyone had settled down Harry stood up and announced that he had another who would join them. "I found out who Dobby belongs to." A quick pop and the house elf appeared.

"Hello master Harry's family." Dobby said.

Hermione heard this and started on Harry before Dobby stepped between them "Missy Grangy is not as smart as she thinks and before you hurt my new master you should listen to Dobby."

Hermione stopped in her tracks "If you are calling him master then he enslaved you."

Dobby laughed "No, he did not enslave me. I asked to be his elf and much to my shame he would not do so until I accepted pay, time-off and promised to protect him from you."

Hermione looked perplexed as Emma began to laugh "So Harry made you promise to protect him from Hermione?"

Harry answered "The woman is bloody fanatical about house elf rights. He needs the bond to survive. Once I tricked Malfoy in freeing him, he had no way to keep his magic or else he would die. I couldn't let that happen."

Hermione looked surprised "You have to be bonded to a wizard to live?"

Dobby smiled and answered "Yes. I have no magic without the bond and I think Master Harry and his family will be good for me. They will be much better than the mean Malfoy family. Master Harry won't allow me to punish myself."

Susan turned to Hermione "You didn't know that Elves die if they are not bonded?"

Hermione looked really shocked "No, why don't people tell muggles these things."

Harry held Hermione's hand "He gets paid and he will wear a uniform and woe to anybody that mistreats my friend Dobby."

Hermione kneeled by Dobby "I am sorry I didn't know. I just want you treated fairly."

Dobby smiled "Dobby not mad at the Grangy. Dobby has a very good and kind master now and I can go with Master Harry."

Bill cleared his throat "Speaking of which we have a date with the Bahamas I believe."

Harry looked around "Where is your luggage?"

Emma smiled "We decided to start from scratch so only toothbrushes are allowed on this trip. We will go shopping once we are there. Harry I don't mean to make fun of you but I intend to get you more new clothes. Your clothes from before looked awful and I can't stand such a handsome boy wearing clothes like that."

Hermione smiled "Harry go change into some of your new clothes we picked up. We can burn these right now." Hermione turned to her parents "We didn't get anything for warmer weather yet just basic pants, shirts, and shoes."

Harry blushed "You have to remember where I came from."

Bill chuckled "We know Harry and we want you to learn what a family that cares does for each other. One of the things we do is take care of each other. You have already saved Hermione twice, so it's our turn to save you." Harry let a tear fall and nodded to them. Hermione hugged him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry wiped his eye and reached out for everyone. Once they were touching him they all disappeared. They stood before a beautiful home located on a very private beach 100 yards away. In the distance they could make out another island that looked no more than five miles away. Harry touched his ring and palm on the front door and it opened to reveal a foyer with a living room to the right.

They all walked in and found that the windows began to open by themselves to make it seem like they were in a very plush and open room. The sea breeze began to come in and they felt the cool air wash over their skin and relax them.

Dobby came out of a room with a platter of drinks and gave one to each of them. The drinks were made of alcohol and Emma looked at Dobby "Dobby thank you for the drinks but no one drinks before three in the afternoon and the young ones are limited to two per day. Do we understand each other?"

Dobby looked unsure of what to do until Harry stated "Dobby, on this and things related to our health Bill and Emma have the final say, they can even override my orders, OK?"

Dobby smiled "Yes, Master Harry. Should I check with them if I am unsure?"

Harry laughed "I think that is best they are after all the in house parental units."

Bill turned "In house parental units?"

Harry laughed at his expression "Unless you want birthday cake and soda for breakfast lunch and dinner. We are still young."

Emma grinned "Ok, we will be the in house parental units. I can live with that besides he just gave Dobby permission to listen to us over him about health issues." She stated to Bill. "I think Harry understands he is young and won't make all the right decisions all the time."

Susan looked at them "My aunt said I should listen to you as well while I am here."

Susan then lightly elbowed Harry and whispered "Potter we could have just about anything we want and you have messed that up now. I hope you are happy."

Bill grinned "Do not fear we are not overbearing…unless your behavior forces us to be. So be cautious and we will seem less like parents and more like older friends." Susan smiled and nodded her head.

Susan looked at Hermione and Harry "Can I speak to Harry and Hermione alone, please?"

Emma and Bill looked at her with a question and hesitantly nodded their approval.

Hermione was watching her with interest wondering what this is about. Susan gave a brief smile "Hermione this is something you need to know before we begin living together… with Harry." Hermione arched her eyebrow as did Harry.

Dobby pointed to a room "That is the study and office." Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the doorway with Susan following them. When they entered Susan shut the door and leaned against it. She looked worried but Harry and Hermione stood by the desk waiting for her to explain what she was doing.

Susan frowned before she started "Hermione what I am about to tell you will seem like I have other motives and until two days ago what I did or was doing would have hurt no one because the person I wanted was unattached. I know now he is not and before you two find out some other way I want to tell you some things."

Susan looked at them and received only questioning stares. She blew out a breath "How much do you know about wizard families that only have girls to carry the family name?" she asked both of them.

Hermione replied "We don't know a lot as I haven't researched it."

Susan nodded "I figured as much as you are very intelligent Hermione." Susan sat down before she began "All of my family was killed in the last war, my uncles, cousins, and my father. Aunt Amelia and I are all that is left of the Bones House."

Susan then looked up "I am the only hope that my family line can continue."

Hermione broke in "Won't you take your husband's name if you marry."

Susan looked down "I can't or won't because I have to have a male heir to become the next Lord Bones. We are a most ancient and noble house and only one other house is more ancient than ours and that is Lord Potter's."

Hermione seemed to indicate she had some idea of where this is going and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Susan looked at her and knew she better get to it before Hermione started in on her "I will become 13 years old in April. I waited a full year before I started Hogwarts because I wanted to start with the right people."

Hermione sat down heavily "You waited for Harry to start Hogwarts, didn't you?"

Susan looked down and nodded her head. Harry looked confused "Why would you do that?"

Susan sighed "Because I was hoping to lure you to me as your second wife or as some older houses do it, become your concubine so that any children I have from you could become a Bones or a Potter."

Hermione looked at her with a little bit of anger "Why tell me, us this?"

Susan frowned "I had Aunt Amelia research our years and only two guys came up without betrothal contracts w/o an exclusivity clause. There are others older but I would have to marry someone I could never get to know. The only choices for me were Harry or Neville Longbottom. I wanted at least the hope that we could eventually love each other someday."

Harry looked at her "Why not Neville he is a nice enough bloke?"

Susan stood up "He is and I have talked to him on many occasions but I…there is nothing there, nothing clicked between us." Susan twisted her hands "I know this sounds shallow but when I look at you Harry my insides go crazy. Wanting to be with you feels…"

Hermione finished for her "It feels right, like your magic and his magic are meant to be together."

Susan sat down and lowered her head "Yes, I am sorry to tell you this and I do not want to hurt you Hermione. Since I sat down at your parent's house my guilt has gotten worse and I couldn't leave this until I confessed to you."

Susan sat down besides her and held her hand "I am not trying to steal Harry and I have no intent to do that because you are very right for each other and I would not want to be the cause of your breaking up. I could not live with the guilt if that were to happen. I could not be happy with Harry like that."

Susan looked into Hermione's eyes "I didn't want this to come out later or at sometime in the future because I want you to trust me and I want to trust you. I am making one request from you Hermione because if you say no then I would never let Harry touch me in a million years."

Susan stood and held her wand out "I solemnly swear on my life or Magic that if Hermione does not give me permission that I will not sleep with her boyfriend, Harry James Potter. So mote it be!"

Hermione sat up "Why?"

Susan smiled "Because I can't be like a sister if you don't trust me and Susan grinned it helps me to stop the impulse to jump Harry. Literally standing this close to him makes my magic sing and I can't help that, I don't control it."

Hermione turned to Harry "Do you feel anything to your magic?"

Harry turned red "Yes, it's like a tug or a pulling that I feel and the closer she is the more it exerts its force."

Hermione looked at him "Do you feel that with me?"

Harry looked at her "I do feel it but it is not the same. I can't explain it other than the fact since we kissed I want to be around you all the time."

Hermione bit her lip "Maybe I am in the way of you two being together."

Susan put an arm around her shoulder "I hit puberty 3 months ago and after my first menstrual cycle I felt the pull towards Harry the day after it completed. Have you had your first period?"

Hermione looked at her "No, not yet but the doctors suspect that by the summer I will."

Susan smiled "Then I suspect right after you and Harry will both feel that tug very strongly." Hermione smiled and then looked at Harry as he grabbed her hand to lend his support. Susan looked on "I have one request as we get to know each other this summer that you both think about taking me into your relationship as Harry's concubine."

Harry gave a long sigh "Susan I am… I have lived terribly up to now and I am bollix at having emotions and showing them, let alone knowing how to trust others."

Hermione leaned against him "Harry you are not broken and you can learn how to do all that. You are in an environment to learn how to do that now." Hermione swiveled her head and looked at Susan "I make no promises but I will definitely think about it."

Susan turned with a smile "Well you didn't say no out of hand, that is positive. Just wait until the both of you see me in a bikini!" Susan stopped at the door "Hermione I should warn you that I fully intend to court you too." Susan let her eyes rove over Hermione's body "I think you are wild and pretty and I see why Harry is attracted to you." Susan walked out the door.

Harry looked concerned and yelled out "Susan where is your oath to me?"

Susan replied back "Not going to happen Potter!"


	6. Chapter 9 & 10

**Chapter 9**

Harry turned to Hermione "Well that was completely unexpected." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw an emotion he had never seen before except when she was studying a book. "Hermione are you worried?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and chewed her lip "What would you say if I said I was intrigued?"

Harry's mouth fell open "Really? I never…you know I was just happy being with you."

Hermione smiled and hugged him "I know Harry and I also know that you would never do something behind my back and Susan gave her oath so no worries there. What I find intriguing is that I am curious about her. She is beautiful and there is something about her." Harry watched her then smiled at her look. Hermione kissed him on the lips. Let's take the time to get to know her, ok?"

While Harry and Hermione were discussing things in the study Emma and Robert sat with Susan. Emma looked at her smiling "Well, from your smile that seemed to go well. Did you tell them that you are attracted to Harry?"

Susan blushed "Not just Harry am I that obvious?"

Bill looked "Not just Harry as in Hermione too?" Susan face got even redder "I can't explain it but my magic has always vibrated when I am close to Harry and since I found out that he loves Hermione, or at least they admitted it to themselves, I have felt the pull from Harry to her."

Susan looked out at the ocean "Ever since then I have felt Harry's pull for her transfer to me. Magic is very strange sometimes." Susan looked at Bill and then Emma "Am I a terrible person for saying I want them both?"

Emma looked to Bill and then back at Susan "I have no experience with this to judge either way. You are all three young and my advice is to take it slow. You don't seem like a person that doesn't care about others feelings and it is clear to me that you didn't want to keep secrets from them. So I think that is a positive."

Bill looked at her "How blunt were you?"

Susan turned red and then grinned "Hermione knows I am courting her too."

Bill almost chuckled "Well I am sure that sent her mind to many different thoughts."

Susan asked "Are you ok with that?"

Emma smiled "It was not what we expected but if Hermione is happy, that is her decision." Susan smiled back at her.

Emma then took a big draw of her drink "Well since it looks to be about noon I think we should explore and find out where we are."

Dobby pointed to a map "That might help you as it has the surrounding islands on it." Dobby then pointed at the map "Show where to buy clothes." The map glowed red at every island that had clothes to sell.

Harry laughed "Show the closet Gringotts branch." One island far away glowed blue.

Bill asked "Show the closest muggle bank." One island glowed blue to the west. Bill said "Outstanding."

Emma asked "Show the closest muggle transportation." Their island zoomed in and showed them a boat dock very close by.

Susan pointed to a spot on the zoomed in view "Hey there is a town on the other side of this island. We have to check that out."

Bill grinned at Harry "This was one of your family's homes?" Harry nodded "They really made it comfortable for anyone that would come. They must have been very special people."

Hermione stated "I really want to shop for clothes as the beach looks really refreshing. Can we do that first?"

Harry disappeared and came back fifteen minutes later. "I found an island with a nice shopping district and it has some restaurants too. It is a non magical area but I can get us all there without us being noticed."

They all reached for him and he quickly disappeared when all five came out of the same dressing room the clerk looked at them in an odd way. Harry looked at the clerk and chuckled "Don't I feel stupid. I thought that led to another department in the store and I drug my family through." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

The clerk started to laugh "British, I see and I suggest sir that perhaps you should wait until the evening to begin drinking." Emma and Bill began to snicker and then Bill had a thought as he walked towards Harry.

"Harry James are you sneaking into my booze again? If I told you once I have told you over and over again." Bill put his hands on his hips "If you thought you would go to that dance tonight, think again because you are grounded young man."

Harry could barely hold it in but managed to retort "But dad those really hot girls begged me to come."

Hermione looked shocked "Harry are you cheating on me already? How could you?" Hermione turned around and faked cried.

Harry sulked out of the store "Can you imagine all of this from just a wrong turn to the closet."

When the rest arrived outside they all began to laugh. It made the rest of the shopping day very fun as they all tried on different clothing, shoes, sandals, pants, and shirts.

Harry at the first store got a pair of swim trunks, a nice polo shirt, and tennis shoes. Hermione picked him out a cool pair of Sunglasses. At the next store the women tried on sun dresses and bikinis. Susan called Hermione into her changing room "Hermione can I show Harry my bikini?" Hermione looked at her bikini and then turned a little red.

"Why do you need my permission?" Hermione asked.

Susan smiled "Because you are his leading lady and I am shamelessly trying to seduce him…" Susan grinned "and you by the way. How is it working?"

Hermione blushed "Uhm… I …" Hermione faltered "You enjoy putting me on the spot don't you?"

Susan laughed "Yea, it is kind of fun." Susan picked up a light blue Bikini and handed it to Hermione "Put this on so we can blow Harry's mind." Hermione smiled and then looked at the bikini "I hope my dad doesn't go off about this."

Hermione quickly changed and then both she and Susan exited the dressing room. They had put sarongs on around their bottoms. Harry looked at both coming out and his eyes stayed on Hermione and she enjoyed his attention. Hermione smirked "Harry what do you think?"

Harry smiled "I like that color on you. It goes well with your skin tone." Hermione turned around and removed the sarong to reveal that her bottom was just a tong.

Hermione turned her head slightly "Does it still go with this skin tone?" Susan began to giggle as she removed her sarong.

"Hermione I think you broke him. I wonder what this will do to him." Susan turned around and showed her red tong to him and Harry just left his mouth open.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry just standing there with a stunned expression "Susan we broke him all right. I think we should call these our Harrikinis and that they are just for him and him alone."

Susan turned and laughed "So I have your permission to tease him?" Hermione smiled "Yes, this is kind of fun." They both went back into the dressing room to change. Susan was smiling.

Hermione and Susan came out to look for bikini's that weren't so revealing. Harry looked over at Susan and noticed she was being very particular about things. "Is their nothing you like here? We can go to another store if you want."

Susan smiled at him "Harry I have to be very careful about how I spend my money. I am on a limited budget."

Harry whispered to her "That is fine but I am not. I am paying for all of this today. You had to leave because I left Hogwarts."

Susan smiled "It wasn't your fault Harry. The school should do something to protect students."

Harry picked up her hand "Susan, Please don't worry about the cost." Harry lowered his voice "I make millions of galleons each year just from the investments my family left me. So help me spend it."

Susan really smiled at him and then shoved him a little "So you couldn't trick me into an oath, so now you buying your sex slaves Potter?"

Harry blushed a little and quickly turned it around on her "Susan do you have some secret desire you wish to share with Hermione and I?"

Susan eyes flashed wide and then she began to blush "Oh, look at the pretty blouse over there." Harry started to laugh at her obvious change on the subject. He walked over to Hermione and winked at her. Hermione watched Susan as she walked over to the rack of blouses.

Harry grinned "You want to play a prank on Susan? She just talked about being a sex slave again. I think it is something she finds intriguing to her."

Hermione scoffed and then chuckled "I think she has a secret fantasy about it. She looked like she wanted to give her oath to you."

Harry looked at her "Well maybe I better not encourage her then. Harry kissed Hermione's lips "I already have a girlfriend who I am very happy with."

Hermione smirked "What Mr. Potter, you don't want two girls to be at your beck and call?"

Harry held Hermione's hand "Hermione, I have followed your lead on this as I haven't a clue. All I can tell you is that if there a chance I will lose you out of this, then it stops today and we tell Susan to back off. You are far more important to me."

Harry sighed "Just remember that if we go down that path, the farther we get down it, the harder it is to break off, and it will hurt more for all involved. I would rather we get to know each other first and wait a couple of years before we decide something life altering."

Hermione kissed his cheek "Thanks Harry. There is a part of me that is very threatened by Susan but there is another that likes how open and honest this all feels." Hermione looked at Susan and then looked into Harry's eyes "I like the teasing we did with you." Hermione bowed her head "I liked showing my body off to you. Can we continue doing that now and again?"

Harry grinned "I don't know Hermione I am a guy and I really hate looking at the female form." Harry chuckled at Hermione's response "I mean I really hate not looking at yours and Susan's female forms." Harry snapped his head around to look at her "Hermione I can barely keep up with you and I am not greedy. I am perfectly happy with how we are and look forward to the future."

Hermione smiled "I know Harry and I love that about you but…." Harry just looked at her for a moment. Hermione turned to him from watching Susan, Hermione smiled at him "Mr. Potter turnabout is fair play. Care to show Susan and me your quidditch toned butt?"

Harry grinned "It will cost you later on." Hermione smiled at him.

"What would that be?" Hermione said.

Harry laughed "Sometime in the future I get one favor you can't refuse."

Hermione grinned "How sexual will it be?"

"Only as far as we have gotten naturally." Harry replied with a smile and then added "I would never ask for something more than you are willing to give."

Hermione smiled and winked at him "You are on Potter. I trust you anyway."

Hermione, Susan and Emma picked out a few pair of swim attire for the beach for each of them and moved to the next store Hermione went to the men's section and handed Harry a small blue Speedo. Harry looked at it and smiled before heading to the dressing room.

Harry came out a few minutes later and had his shirt on and lifted it to show the front of his trunks. Hermione and Susan both blushed. When Hermione twirled her fingers Harry turned around so they could see the back. Harry was very thin and Susan let out a gasp before she marched straight to Harry and knelt down. She placed a hand on the biggest scars on the back of his thighs.

Hermione walked closer and stood behind them. Susan's touch had caused Harry to flinch. "My Aunt told me you had been abused. She never told me how." Susan had tears in her eyes as she looked and touched them "Harry, I am sorry that this happened to you and I hope we can find a way to make these go away."

Susan looked a Hermione "He has a cute ass and I got to see it up close." Hermione began to laugh as she realized Susan had lightened the moment. Harry chuckled and then went back to the dressing room.

Susan turned to Hermione "We need to get some potions to get his health back. Some nutrient potions can reverse his lack of growth and muscle tone. Do you agree?" Hermione hugged Susan "Yes I do."

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting towels, coolers, and many other small necessities for their summer on the island. At home they had a nice sit down dinner and decided to hit the bed early.

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke up and went to the kitchen only to find she was the only one up. It was 7:30 in the morning and she pulled a book out and began reading with a morning cup of coffee. It was an hour later when she heard someone outside huffing.

She got up and slowly went around the corner to find a very toned and buff Harry doing pushups in the sand. Hermione shocked asked in surprise "Harry, is that you?"

Harry finished another ten push up and stood with a smile. Hermione eyes bugged out "What happened. How did you change like that?"

Harry wiped the towel over his body to dry the perspiration. "My magical self merged with my subconscious and conscious last night. He has been extremely busy over the last three days. He has read books I have never heard of or knew existed. The magical knowledge I received is amazing."

Harry stepped closer and turned to show his unblemished back "My magic repaired all the damage, abuse, and lack of nutrition. I felt so alive this morning and the one thing I realized is that I am very happy."

Hermione looked at his back and then couldn't help her sudden need to touch him "I know it is not proper to call a man this but it is how I feel your beautiful Harry." Hermione ran her hands up and down his back "I can feel your magic coming off of you and it is very powerful."

Harry turned back to Hermione and hugged her to him "Hermione I am very sorry I didn't tell you sooner, in fact it should have been the first time we met because I was drawn to you even then. I love you very much and I hope you will feel the same about me."

Hermione felt Harry's lips on hers and his wonderful arms around her. She was completely lost in his embrace. Harry leaned back and she still had her eyes closed and a happy look on her face. Hermione smiled "Harry, if you keep kissing me like that… I already love you Harry and I know it.. Will I change like this when I merge tonight?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but I will tell you it is amazing and we will find out together."

Just then Susan came running into the room and she was staring at Harry "Jesus can you shut that off, you're killing me here."

Hermione hugged Harry tighter and chuckled "Susan look at this gorgeous hunk of man."

Susan grinned "Oh, I see it but what I am talking about is his magic. Every part of my body is vibrating. His magic is hitting me in waves and woke me up."

Hermione looked curious "Why now? He has been like this all morning."

Susan looked confused "I don't know. All I know is that two minutes ago I woke up and I felt an extreme pull to Harry."

Harry looked at her "Wait two minutes ago? That is when Hermione found me and I embraced her. Could that have something to do with it?"

Hermione looked confused and then in thought "I am not sure but you want to find out?" Harry and Susan nodded yes Hermione leaned up and gave Harry a kiss. Susan looked on with a smile before her magic began to vibrate again.

Susan smiled "It increased, my magic vibrated a little stronger."

Hermione grinned "Ok, that was interesting and weird at the same time." Hermione let go of Harry "Go hug Susan and let's see what happens." Susan blushed and Harry looked uncertain before Hermione shoved him over to the pretty blond.

Harry pulled Susan into a hug which caused Susan to gasp "Your…body is very warm."

Hermione was excited "I can feel a tingle in my magic. Harry kiss her and see what happens." Hermione told him.

Harry looked down at Susan and placed his lips against hers her reaction was instantaneous as her magic was vibrating much more now. Hermione smiled "I feel a vibration in my stomach. It is light in comparison to what Susan described but I still feel it and It is very pleasant." Hermione finished.

Susan just stood looking at Harry as Hermione watched. Harry had turned to her and smiled "I enjoyed that with Susan but the feelings were not as intense as with you." Harry stated.

Susan grinned "You don't trust people easily and I suspect that has a lot to do with it." Susan looked at Hermione "I take it I have permission to pursue this?"

Hermione looked at her "Why is it you constantly ask permission from me." Hermione smirked and then added "Is there something else you would like to share with Harry and me?"

Susan's eyes opened wider and then she blushed as she laid her head on Harry's chest "This is a little embarrassing and Harry hit the mark yesterday. I have always known that I would not be a primary wife of any man. My fantasies have always been a supporting role to a primary wife, like you will most likely will become Hermione. My personality is uniquely suited as I am not a decision maker… I… like to follow orders."

Susan then turned to look at Hermione "I have always thought of you as a strong intellectual, the bossy type, and always in charge. When I saw you with Harry all the time…it sent my fantasies in a whole different direction. I gave my oath to you because I expect you to tell me what I can and can't do. If you direct me then I can't mess it up."

Hermione sat down by the counter on the stool and chewed on her lip as she was thinking. Hermione then looked at Susan and then to Harry "Susan, I don't know how this is going to work or even if it can. Harry told me yesterday that if there was a chance to mess up our relationship then his decision was to tell you to back off. That made me feel good as I was important to him." Susan nodded her understanding.

Hermione then continued "I think the smart thing for us to do is slow all of this down. Take it slow and get to know each other. We need to start training so Harry is better prepared and that should be our main focus for the next few years. We are young and I am not ready for a more intimate relationship. Harry what do you think?" she asked him.

Harry smiled at her "I am of the same opinion. We do not need to rush anything. Susan you are a very beautiful girl but I know nothing about you other than what I see. I want to know more but I love Hermione and I believe I always have. We have a few years and I have sent some letters to people on my parent's contact list. I suspect that we shall only be here a few months, the summer perhaps, and then we will move to get more intense training."

Harry sighed "I had nobody in my corner six months ago but now I have you two and Hermione's parents and your aunt. I am extremely lucky and fortunate to have all of you that care about me. If this is to be then time is not a factor and there is no need to rush."

Behind the three Bill stated to his wife "See that is why I trust him Em. He is a smart young man with not an indecent bone in his body." All three turned to them.

Emma smiled "Hermione I am proud of you and you did listen and I think all of you are making the right choice, for now. As your bodies and minds grow that will change and you will have to adjust. Your father and I will do the same." Hermione blushed from the compliment.

Emma continued "Susan we heard what you said about what embarrassed you. You shouldn't feel that way. Perhaps in a few years you will decide something different and perhaps not and this is who you are. I will gladly discuss anything you feel you need to without judgment. What we discuss will be kept private and up to you."

Bill had put coffee in two cups and handed one to Emma. Bill looked at Harry "I take it you started your training this morning?" Harry nodded to him as Bill smiled "Good but your team mates did not join you and I think you should correct that tomorrow morning, don't you? You should take command before Hermione finds books and forgets to experience life."

Hermione placed her head on the counter "I am not that bad."

Harry snorted "You have a table in the library that is strictly yours. The whole school knew not to sit there. Ron wanted to permanently place your name on it for posterity."

Hermione's head lifted "Traitor!"

Susan piped up "I for one don't mind as long as Potter is in the lead. From what I can tell I will have the perfect view and motivation to stay close." She laughed.

Hermione smiled "It is very cute in those spandex shorts he has on." Harry seemed embarrassed by their attention.


	7. Chapter 11 & 12

**Chapter 11 **

Hermione woke up the next morning with plenty of energy and was out on the veranda in exercise cloths when Harry arrived. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. Hermione became a little self conscious from his staring "What is wrong? I thought we decided we should exercise together.

Susan came around the corner in her exercise cloths and stopped to stare also. Hermione became agitated "Is somebody going to tell me what is wrong?

Susan's mouth was open "Hermione you look different this morning. You're absolutely gorgeous."

Harry cleared his throat "Sorry but Susan is right but all I can think of is dead sexy to describe you. Did you merge last night?"

Hermione then smiled at them "You noticed? I woke up with more knowledge than I thought possible. My magical energy is off the charts." Hermione closed the gap between herself and Harry. "My magic is vibrating and I understand why Susan feels the way she does." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Susan moaned and then held the door to gain her balance.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes "It was all I could do not to jump in your bed this morning as your magic was pulling me." She gave a wink to him and then turned to Susan. She let go of Harry and pulled Susan closer "We didn't try an experiment on Harry."

Susan's eyes shined "Yes, whatever you want yes!"

Hermione smiled at her "Of course my little pet. You will always obey when I call." Susan felt a shudder across her body and held Hermione's waist. Hermione kissed her deeply and Harry leaned against the porch post.

Hermione leaned back and Susan had her eyes closed "Did you feel that Harry?"

Harry sighed "Yes, Jesus it will be hard to exercise this morning."

Hermione looked down and giggled "Yes it is hard." Susan looked down and smiled.

"Did we do that?" she asked innocently.

Hermione grinned at her "Maybe we should get our Harrikinis on and see what pops up?"

Harry quickly answered "No, I don't think you should as I would be in serious trouble then."

The next 45 days went rather well. Harry and Bill woke the girls up at 6:00 AM to go running three days a week and weight training another three. On Sundays they took a day off. Within three weeks they were able to run for 45 minutes at a very slow pace. Hermione had tracked their progress and saw minor improvement on their distance to time. Harry shrugged it off as did Susan as they just wanted to see some improvement.

Harry set up a dueling arena in a little clearing not far from the house. It also had some jungle environment that he included as an obstacle course. He had placed a small range to cast spells for accuracy and practiced for an hour every day.

Soon Hermione and Susan joined him for that and they realized that they should be learning new spells. Each picked one new spell to teach the other two each day. They practiced the new spell for at least thirty minutes, an hour if it was a difficult spell. By the end of the forty-five days Hermione had tracked there spells and found that they had finished their entire third year spell knowledge and had learned many from their fourth year.

Hermione dragged both into the library every evening for at least an hour to read and study other magic. Harry and Susan at first didn't appreciate this aspect until Harry discovered better shield spells. Susan had found a book about advanced dueling and when she showed Hermione and Harry spell chains the race was on.

Each afternoon they would teach each other new spell chains and Harry took to this like a duck takes to water. Hermione was very brilliant at developing spell chains that the wand movements flowed into each other. After the first week Harry had worked a chain that could fire three different spells in less than 2 seconds. Because speech hindered his speed his chain became wordless which shocked Susan and Hermione both.

The end of July was approaching and Harry had received two responses from his father's contact list. The first was from Japan and the second was from Canada. Both agreed adamantly to help Harry in any way they could. Jacob Kensington worked for the Canadian/French Auror corps and Hitoki Kamatsu was a muggle martial artist. Harry was not keen on muggle style fighting until Bill told him a few things about it.

Harry quickly realized that martial arts could give him an advantage over others who could only fight with a wand. His discussions with both contacts became one of how to incorporate both types of fighting. Between his instructors they decided that six months per year of both styles would give enough time to learn enough to practice between the formal instruction periods.

Harry discussed this with the group and they decided that Harry would purchase a house in Canada for them to live in while there and his parents already had one in Japan. They would begin their instruction in Japan the following Monday.

They had arrived Sunday afternoon to a little village far from Tokyo. When the villagers saw them they stopped and stared. Evidently not many had seen foreigners in their village. Hermione determined that they should use glamours from then on to look like locals because otherwise they stuck out like sore thumbs.

Harry left and met with Master Kamatsu and they had a discussion. His compound, as Harry found out was the local martial arts academy and well known in Japan. Harry liked the fact that the compound was over three kilometers away from his house there and he would use this to provide additional physical training. By running to and from the facility they would run six kilometers a day.

Master Kamatsu began their training bright and early on Monday morning. He was a very tough task master and carried a bamboo stick that he either used as a pointer or prodded a student to a correct form or stance. This lasted for two freebies as Harry called them because the third mistake was a quick slap to the appendage to get the form right. The slap stung more than it left permanent damage or bruises.

Once Harry, Hermione, and Susan had learned enough Japanese, Master Kamatsu began formal instruction in chi and achieving inner peace as he called it. The first two weeks Harry had fallen asleep. This happened twice and Master Kamatsu smacked the mat to cause a loud sound that woke him up. The third time Master Kamatsu smacked Harry's thigh. This caused Harry to howl in pain but he learned not to sleep during relaxation.

Bill and Emma watched the kids come in everyday barely able to hold up chopsticks to eat food. On more than one occasion they had gotten cramps in their hands or legs and could not even eat in peace. By the second week, they learned that a hot bath in their large Japanese tub help relax and rejuvenated their muscle to reduce the cramping significantly.

On more than one occasion they were so sore and cramped that after they took off their clothes they didn't feel like putting on swimsuits so the three jumped into the bath nude. They were in such pain that they didn't notice until they wanted to get out. Harry watched Susan exit the water and he could not help but stare at her. She watched him with a smile "Potter you obviously like the way my bits look by the expression on your face."

Harry turned his head from her "Sorry Susan." He stated with embarrassment.

Susan laughed "Harry I think it's healthy for you to be curious. I don't mind you looking." Susan then sat a stool beside the bath and then spread her legs "Harry you can look and any question you have I will answer them."

Harry looked at her eyes and then lowered his gaze to the rest of her body. Susan noticed that Hermione seemed embarrassed and then stated "Mione, don't be embarrassed by this. Remember by showing Harry our bits he will feel obliged to show us his tomorrow night."

Harry looked a bit surprised and then began to relax "I think that is only fair but Mione has to show me hers, if we are going to be open with each other, then all of us have to be open."

Mione looked almost ill until Susan looked at her "Mione you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is gorgeous." Mione perked up some.

Mione answered back "My breast are not as big as yours Susan, I feel I might disappoint Harry."

Harry looked at her strangely "Susan has very nice looking breasts but that is not all I see about Susan." Harry then pulled Hermione from the water so he could see her breasts which made Hermione blush. "Mione your breasts are smaller but they are almost perfect in shape." Harry looked at Susan "Don't take this the wrong way because yours are lovely too but their shape seems off to me because of how big they are."

Mione looked at Susan and then to Harry "So being smaller is not a bad thing?"

Harry grinned "Not in my book. Your breasts are attached to your head and your heart which is what I love most about you."

Susan looked affronted and crossed her arms before giving a pout "So I am just a busty sex slave to you Potter?"

Harry kissed Hermione on the lips and then reached to pull Susan into the water and held her hands behind her back. "You are always exactly what I tell you to be, is that a problem for you?"

Susan gave him a little smirk before answering "No sir, not at all." From that day forward they didn't worry about clothes or bathing together.

Master Kamatsu on the third month introduced them to Master Koiji. Harry sensed immediately that this master was also magical. He did not see a wand which made him more leery. Master Koiji looked over each of them and asked questions about their training. He then asked Harry to come forward and initiated a duel with him.

Harry looked troubled but stood with his wand behind his back and readied with a quick spell chain burst at the first sign of magic. Master Koiji watched with interest as Harry's eyes never left his. They were alert and looking concerned but not afraid. Master Koiji noted he rather he looked like a snake coiled to strike.

Another thing that impressed the master was his subtle shifts in weight as master Koiji moved. This young man had warrior written on every moved he made. It was not efficient but effective. Master Koiji struck without warning as he pulled his sword with barely any effort. Harry's immediate response was to crouch lower as his eyes never moved from the master's face. The sword did not distract him as Harry watched him.

When Master Koiji took his first step towards him, Harry did not hesitate as he fired a fast three spell chain at his new master. Koiji eyes shot open as he saw two of these spells speed towards him. What was most impressive is his sword strike hit a solid shield and bounced off. For the next thirty minutes they parried back and forth. Harry could not hit him with a spell and the master's sword never got past the shield.

Master Koiji held his sword up in front of him and bowed ending the sparring session. He walked up to Harry after he sheathed his sword and spoke in perfect English "Very rarely am I impressed by a student but your combat magic is on par with some students who have studied for years. You have a solid shield that I have never seen before. I look forward to teaching you what I know and you to teach me as well."

Koiji looked at the two females "Can you do the shield that he did?" he asked them.

Susan and Hermione both nodded their heads. Koiji turned back to Harry "Who came up with the spell chains. Harry grinned "We all worked them together. Hermione is the smart one of us and she put it together first and Susan and I worked out others."

Koiji smiled "They were most impressive. I have senior students who could not do this as well. We shall have fun for the next few months. Master Komatsu will teach you martial arts and weapons in the morning and I shall teach you Japanese combat magic in the afternoon. You will be most fun to teach. I should warn you that you must learn to speak Japanese as fast as you can."

Hermione responded in perfect Japanese "_Master we only speak Japanese at home and in three months we have learned much but have much farther to go."_

Susan then responded "_We are quick learners and will apply ourselves_." She added.

Harry chuckled and also added in Japanese "_Master Komatsu thinks we have used magic to learn Japanese quickly. Although Magic is useful in aiding us it cannot teach the proper pronunciation_."

Master Koiji held three finger up "In three months you have learned this?'

All three nodded to his surprised stare. "Yes, I think we will learn much from each other."

**Chapter 12**

The three spent each morning learning Martial arts and weapons training. They spent the afternoon learning Japanese combat magic. Hermione and Susan had picked out katanas to work with as they were light and flexible. Hermione became very good with a bow and arrow as well. It was Susan that made everyone stand back as she developed a feel for Sais. Master Koiji had two magical sai in his compound and from the first moment Susan picked them up she felt them in her magic.

Harry and Hermione watched her take five other students on that were senior students. Between blocking their sword thrusts and casting spells with them she had them down in ten minutes. Susan looked at Harry and Hermione and smiled "I think I have found my weapon of choice."

Hermione and Harry just laughed as the students were moaning in agony. Master Koiji just stood there standing with a smile on his face.

It was the end of their first six months and the beginning of their second six months that they moved to a small town outside of Toronto. The weather was abysmal as they departed the plane. It was cold, snowy and something they were not use to.

They arrived at Harry's house which Dobby had come to two days earlier to prepare. The house was more like a small mansion and Hermione found the Library full of new books they had not seen before. Harry found another advance defense book that was filled with new chain spells. It was a Potter family heirloom that no one outside of the family knew about.

The following Monday they met with Jacob Kensington at a small café in Toronto. Jacob was a nice enough looking bloke with dark brown hair trimmed fairly short. He was about six foot tall with a slim build. He didn't look overly athletic but looked very wiry. Harry appraised him automatically as to how threatening he looked. He was unsure even after he shook his hand.

Hermione and Susan stood behind him and kept watch of the people around them. Hermione noticed that two people seemed interested in them, too interested as they tried to look like they didn't care and were trying too hard.

Hermione told Harry in Japanese "Two people at the table at 1 o'clock behind them.

Harry held Jacobs hand and asked "Do you have two others with you?"

Jacob seemed shocked for a second by the question "Yeah, fellow aurors we came as a team."

Harry didn't release his hand "Have them join us or leave. It's your choice."

Jacob looked at him "You are a little paranoid aren't you?"

Harry smiled but held his hand firmer "My parents were killed by a dark lord who I fought three times before I was twelve years old. Prudence is not paranoia, just smart business."

Jacob smiled and waved his fellow Aurors over. He chuckled "You know you have your mother's eyes and I think her intelligence as well."

Harry released his hand "Hermione my girlfriend is the brains behind this operation, not me. She spotted them first and relayed the information."

The other male Auror, a young man looked at Susan and smiled "Well then I guess that leaves you the free one in this group."

Susan blushed "Number one I am only fourteen years old and I am their concubine. I am spoken for." The auror face fell as he then looked at Harry.

He frowned as Harry looked into his eyes and the young male decided to say nothing further. Harry's eyes made him feel uncomfortable. Jacob smiled at his younger partner "Take no mind of Romeo he has always thought he was god's gift to the female of the species."

Harry sat down "So how did you know my parents?"

Jacob answered "We met when your father came over on an investigation of Death eater fund raising and crime spree back in the late seventies. He and your mother saved my ass on a raid and I owed them. We got to know each other over the four months they were here. Nice people. I didn't hear about their death until two years after. I always wondered what happened to you."

Harry nodded "I have heard that many times from other people. I wish I could remember anything about them."

Jacob grinned "Just look in the mirror as to what your father looked like but you don't seem as carefree as he did."

Hermione looked at him "Harry was not…treated well growing up and Albus Dumbledore tried to manipulate him. It is hard for him to trust anyone."

Susan turned to Harry "I have been with him for nine months and he is just now warming up to me. So don't expect much early on."

Jacob nodded his head "You want to learn some dueling and Auror level spells is that right?"

Harry smiled "I was not being trained in England so I left and have been working hard for the last nine months, all three of us have."

Jacob looked concerned "You're planning on going back to England to get revenge?"

Harry's smile disappeared "Not revenge, justice and to protect those I love. He keeps coming after me and I don't have a lot of choice."

Jacobs looked at Harry to gauge how truthful he was being "I won't help you do revenge kid. It will only get you killed anyway. I have seen too many good men go down that way."

Harry looked at the wall "I cannot tell you that I don't want to bring the man that ruined my life to his death. I would like nothing better than to never go back to England but the problem is I will want to someday, it is my home and I cannot run forever."

Hermione stood up "Harry three men just apparated by a building across the street."

Jacob stood up "Those are not people I know and that is not a public apparition point. I don't recognize them."

"Except for the mask, the clothes they have on look exactly like Death eater garb." Susan stated.

Harry stood up and walked towards the front door "Susan cover the back door. Hermione you got your bow handy?"

Hermione with calm answered "Shrunk in my pocket."

Harry answered "Go up top and cover us but keep your head down. We don't know how many yet but only three is not their style, they always hunt in packs."

Jacob walked to stand beside him "You know a lot about these guys."

Harry looked calm while he answered "Tung Zu always said know your enemy. I read my father's journal from his vault. They still operate the same way."

Jacob put his hand on his shoulder "Let us handle this, it's our country after all."

Harry stopped him "There will be more than three; those are just to distract us for the others."

Jacob smiled "I know I have fought them before."

Harry allowed the three to leave out the front door. He then called Hermione on his wrist watch. "_What have you got?"_ he asked in Japanese.

Hermione came back "_It looks like three out back, four on the left, and four more to the right. They will have Jacob in a cross fire."_

Harry sighed "_Hermione go to the building across the street. One of the two with Jacob is a mole or told them we were coming."_

Hermione answered "_Don't be where they expect me?"_

Harry smiled_ "Exactly." _He then walked to the back door and gave another call "We are going out the back and take care of the four on the left. You got the right."

Harry looked at Susan and nodded before he cast a spell that made the door transparent from his side. Three men were standing and trying to pick the lock. Harry smiled as both he and Susan disillusioned themselves. They waited until the three broke in and passed them by. The last two they stunned by touching the back of their neck. The third guy crouched down behind a table before Harry tapped him with a stunner.

Susan began to remove their wands and then looked for Port keys. She couldn't find any so she banished their clothes. Harry took three spoons and made them Port keys that sent them straight North about five hundred miles. They would freeze to death before they could awaken. Once done he activated all three port keys and the men disappeared.

Susan had been watching out the door and saw four men with their backs to her waiting in the alley out of sight. Harry saw this too and thought quickly he grabbed four more spoons and spelled them to remove the persons clothes and then port key them to almost the same position. At least if nothing else, they had better learn how to stay warm in the severe cold. Maybe they would land in water.

Harry and Susan made their way behind them and threw the spoons two at a time. The guys with their backs to them were hit first and vanished immediately. Their clothes fell to the ground. The two remaining looked confused and then were hit with the other two spoons. Before they could say a word they were flashed away. They only had their wands in their hands. The four unfortunately landed in the deep icy water of the Arctic Ocean. Three had their wands ripped from their hands and the forth held on to his. He escaped because he could apparated to land and build a fire.

Harry spoke into his watch "Seven down and going to the right to assist you."

Hermione chuckled "Who needs help, four down here. The others were too confused by the arrow. They all just stood there as I aimed and fired four times."

Susan laughed "Stupid death eaters."


	8. Chapter 13 & 14

**CHAPTER 13**

Harry decided to go back in and walk out the front door. He stood behind Jacob and then the death eaters saw him. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter himself."

The older death eater looked at Susan and eyed her appreciatively "Well, well Potter seems you hang out with a prime bird there, she might be worth my attentions."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and he used a light blast spell to the man's solar plexus. It lifted him about two feet into the air before throwing him ten feet back. He tried to rise up but instantly fell again because he couldn't breathe. Harry with bitter coldness "I suggest you and your little friends here decide how you are going to survive this little encounter."

The man across from Harry spoke next "I don't think surviving is going to be an issue for us but rather for you." He stated with arrogance. Un-known to the man Harry nodded to Hermione and she let fly with the arrow she had noked. The arrow silently pierced his chest and came out the other side. Harry cast the spell to remove his clothes as he grabbed his wand from his hands. His right hand thrust forward and stabbed with a knife port key.

Harry held the man up and whispered "Are you sure about that? If you're waiting for your buddies to come and help, they are already dead." Harry pushed him back and then loudly stated "Activate!" The man disappeared before his eyes.

The third Death eater still standing began to go for his wand and stopped when Susan placed a sai tip under his chin. He looked on in fear as her steel blue eyes focused on his "You move, you try to utter anything and you die." Susan then removed his wand before throwing it behind her. Harry cast a spell to remove his clothes before he even knew what was happening.

Harry then stabbed him with a port key knife like the man before, Susan and Harry backed off from him and Susan said "Activate!" That man disappeared in a flash. The man on the ground had been slowly removing his wand while everyone's attention was elsewhere. He abruptly stopped when he felt sharp metal against his neck.

Hermione from behind him "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Throw it down!" she stated firmly. The man pitched his wand under handed to the side where Harry stepped on it to break it. The man lay back down on the ground and sighed.

His eyes moved to Harry "Many in our ranks underestimated you. They said this was a soft target three fourteen year old kids." Susan had moved to stand behind the three Canadian Aurors while this played out. She had pulled both Sais from there sheaths.

Harry looked down at him "That is just the way I like it. Keep underestimating me. How did you find out?" before Harry could finish the question the Canadian auror on the right of Jacob had pulled his wand and cast a reducto curse at the man's head.

Susan shoved a Sai through his lower spine as he spoke the last syllable. The Auror dropped his wand and fell to his knees. Susan then stood behind Jacob and the last Auror. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Harry stated. Hermione then removed the Death Eaters clothes and then placed a safety pin on his body. He disappeared with a whoosh.

Hermione then went to the nearly dead Canadian Auror and placed a pin on him "Activate." She said softly as that man disappeared.

Jacob came out of his stunned silence "What the hell is going on?" How did you kids do all of this?"

Harry grinned "We are not Harry, Hermione, and Susan. We are friends of theirs and they got wind of this plot two days ago. They are safely hidden away and far from Voldemort's plots. Your government, your bosses already know all about you and your partner here." Harry reached in and took their wands and found their daggers. He snapped the wands and pocketed the daggers.

Harry then stood in front of Jacob "Harry asks that…"

Jacob shouted "What do you mean you are Harry Potter."

Susan laughed "The poly juice potion we used should wear off in about a minute or two."

The other Canadian Auror stated "Poly juice potion that explains it. There is no way three fourteen year olds could take down fifteen people." He turned to Jacobs "We have thoroughly been had here."

Jacob looked at Harry "Who are you?"

Harry grinned "CIA operatives."

Jacobs face fell "CIA? The American government is helping Potter….shit!"

At that moment Harry, Hermione, and Susan turned back to three younger men. The looks of shock on the two Canadian Aurors were priceless as they watched the transformation.

The new looking Harry smiled "The American Government has a message for Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tell him to keep his little war on his side of the pond. The Americas are not his playground. If he chooses to violate this little accord, then the magical President of the US has authorized the Magical CIA, FBI, and the Magical US Army to initiate full action on his little band of terrorists in Britain."

Jacob's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Harry just grinned "Tell him we will exterminate with extreme prejudice. We have people on the inside and know what is happening."

Susan and Hermione grabbed onto Harry and the three disappeared. Jacobs turned to his partner "I don't know about you but I think it is wise to disappear."

His partner Edward asked "What about the warning message we need to give our contact in the DE organization?" as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

Jacobs thought for a moment "I will send an owl to Hogwarts and our contact, that greasy haired guy and let them know. By the time the Dark Lord gets it, well I shall be long gone and someplace where they can't find me."

Unknown to the two men; Harry, Hermione, and Susan veered off at the next alley and apparated to their Canadian home. It was Susan that was the most upset and let her ire be known "Snape that git. He should be in Azkaban and not teaching children."

Harry sniped back "Is that what he is supposed to be doing, teaching? I am glad that is cleared up."

Susan looked at Harry and Hermione "We have to do something about him. He is at school around some of our friends."

Hermione looked at her "What do you suggest we do?"

Susan looked troubled for a second and then smiled "Contact my Aunt and let it slip to Lucius that it was Snape that divulged the plans to capture us and that the American CIA captured and are holding the team that went on the mission.

Hermione smiled "I would imagine that the CIA will be asked to release them and that will cause confusion on both sides of the pond."

Harry chuckled "Any confusion we cause will give us more time to train and learn. My vote is with the most devious and very Slytherin suggestion of the lovely Miss Susan."

Susan turned to Harry with a smile "I knew I could break into the tough veneer you have Potter. Under all that huskiness is just a big pussycat waiting to play."

Hermione was almost laughing as she went behind and smacked Susan's bum "Tart!"

Susan turned and batted her eyes "Not yet but I so want to be with you two… all you have to do is ask." Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they moved to pin Susan against the wall. Harry leaned in and kissed her soundly while Hermione whispered in her ear. "We have decided that it is so much more fun teasing and playing with you."

Susan was left with a shocked look on her face before a stupid grin came on her face and she practically skipped from the room. Harry looked over at Hermione "Well that was an interesting response. I thought it would shock her more."

Hermione chuckled "We just basically let her know that we can move to the next level. That is why she smiled." Hermione nodded her head "Yeah the next level is letting us see her in various stages of undress and heavy flirting, I think but with Susan you can never tell."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug "Are you still ok with this?"

Hermione hugged him and smiled "Harry you make me feel so good. You aren't demanding, you aren't pushing me to do things with you. You let me go at my own pace. I know and I can feel how much you love me every day." Hermione tipped her head up to look at him "Can you tell me that you aren't drawn to her like we are to each other?"

Harry shook his head "No, I do feel that pull and it has become stronger. It took a huge jump last week."

Hermione laughed "About Tuesday Night?" she asked him.

Harry looked at her surprised "Yeah, how did you know?"

Hermione softly kissed his lips "Because love I finished my first period and every time I am near you my magic hums. I am so aroused right now it's an amazing feeling." Hermione shuddered and pushed back "My feelings for Susan have increased as well. I am pretty sure that we can't wait much longer."

Hermione leaned back "Harry I don't want to shock you but I think that this summer, for your thirteenth birthday you should sign a betrothal contract with my parents and you should do a full concubine contract for Susan."

Harry looked shocked "What happen to taking it slow and what is a full concubine contract?"

Hermione leaned forward "Harry I have to change my underwear three times a day because they become soaked. If we make it to July with our virginities in tack I will be very surprised." Hermione rubbed her face "A full concubine contract means that Susan has to obey you in all ways. The magic makes her."

Harry looked shocked "That would make her a slave wouldn't it."

Hermione giggled "Yes but it is exactly what she wants. Ask her or better yet let's ask her together."

Harry just looked at her very strangely and then asked her "You and she have spent a lot of time together. You talked about this with her?" Harry thought for a second "Why wasn't I included?"

Hermione grinned "First, because I wasn't sure how you would react and I you already told me that you would follow my lead on this, so I discussed things with her to make sure I was ok with it. Now I am coming to you and telling you what you need to do if you want this too."

Harry smirked "I think I knew that already but I wanted to hear you say it. So I have your complete permission to be with you and Susan?"

Hermione licked her lips seductively "Harry sometimes all you need to do is tell me what you want. I don't always need to be in charge."

Harry turned to fully face her "Hermione not on this. I need you to say it." Harry stopped suddenly and then gave her a smirk "No, you will give me a witches oath that you approve of this relationship between you, me, and Susan."

At that moment Susan appeared at the door. She felt that something was happening "Should I come back?"

Harry looked over at her "No, come in and close the door." Harry said abruptly. "I just found out that you and Hermione have been determining my future behind my back. I have a good mind to punish both of you."

Susan looked very concerned as she followed his instructions and stood next to him. Harry looked over and noticed that her nipples were hard. He reached over and pinched it between his fingers "You will not participate unless directly spoken to or asked a question, is that understood?"

Susan answered "Yes."

Harry squeezed slightly harder on her nipple "Yes, what?"

Susan turned her head to look at him in shock "Yes, sir!" she said without thinking. Harry pulled her down to her knees beside him before he released his hold of her.

Harry calmly placed his hand on her head and began petting it. Susan retorted "Damn Potter you might warn a girl next time before you make my panties soaking wet by taking charge."

Harry stopped his hand movements "I might remind you that unless you follow my instructions I will gag you to make you." Harry waited to see if she would reply and after fifteen seconds and she hadn't, Harry patted her head "That's better."

Hermione had a small smirk on her face as she watched Susan go through a range of emotion but the clearest of all was happiness. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw the mirth behind them "You know you made her day, heck probable her week by what you just did."

Harry grinned "I aim to please but I am not alone in all of this. I have been asked by two girls to make their lives better with me…it scares me, what if I bollix it up. Then I lose both of you."

Hermione stood up and walked over to him and grabbed his shirt "Harry, you will never have to fear me leaving you. I will always be with you. I can't exist without you."

Harry kissed her nose "I love you too and I love Susan as well. We have spent every day with each other and I got to know both of you much better. I would like to try this, if you want to Hermione."

Hermione stepped back and raised her wand straight up "I, Hermione Jean Granger, give permission for Harry James Potter to pursue me as a wife and to pursue Susan Anne Bones as a full concubine. I promise to love him and Susan every day. So mote it be!" Harry accepted the oath and the magic flashed white to acknowledge it.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes "I can't give any better permission than that love." Hermione looked at Susan "Will you make an oath to become our full concubine when we marry?"

Susan's eyes shined and a tear rolled down her cheeks "I become a full concubine?"

Harry looked at her "Susan if that is what you want I am prepared to negotiate a contract with your aunt and sign it on my thirteenth birthday. You would become a full concubine."

Susan smiled "My whole world would shift to focus on you. When Hermione becomes your wife then I would focus on both of you. My sole purpose would be to make you both Happy." Susan looked down and became serious "I have one demand, that after Voldewart is gone you can never command me not to have children and that my first born male is to become Lord Bones." She looked up hopeful.

Hermione smiled "I would never do that to you and I can easily make that promise an oath but I have one caveat is that the first two males by either of us become Lord Potter and Lord Bones."

Harry added in "I can live with that and promise that too."

Susan smiled "I think I am about to have an orgasm…with your permission of course."

Hermione and Harry both laughed.

**CHAPTER 14**

Severus Snape was not having a good morning. After he had been summoned no less than three times in less than an hour by Lord Voldemort followers led by Bellatrix, he dismissed the class and went to notify Albus he had to answer.

Albus curious asked "Any reason why she would call you so early?"

Severus answered quickly "Only if someone or she had been hurt. It is most likely that."

Albus nodded "Then go and I will have someone cover your classes for you."

Severus left and walked out the Hogwarts gates. As soon as he cleared the wards he apparated to Lord Voldemort's old lair and entered the throne chamber. Bellatrix stood as he entered to stand in front of her. Severus was very surprised to be hit with the Cruciatus curse as he entered. The next thing he was aware of was being roughed up by the Carrow's and the Lestrange's. His wands and port keys were removed before he even registered it.

Bellatrix had him strapped to a chair and stood before him "Severus I have been informed of a grievous mistake you have made. I finally managed to escape that prison while you were living a comfortable life teaching potions."

Severus looked scared "I have made no mistake."

Bellatrix tapped a pensive and the image of Amelia Bones was displayed in her office and the witness through the crack in the door clearly heard the next part. Albus please thank Severus for the information on the attempted kidnapping of Mr. Potter in Canada. Without the information from his contacts and the date, the American CIA would not have been there to greet them."

Albus's voice responded "I am afraid I cannot because he had me obliviate all knowledge of this in case he is called before other death eaters."

Amelia grinned "Understood and a wise move on his part. The Americans are holding and interrogating the entire team and I am quite sure we will not see them for a while."

Albus replied "That means Severus will have a ready alibi for any information he gives us until they return. Voldemort's followers are such fools to never realize a traitor is in his midst."

Bellatrix stood in front of Severus "I am no one's fool Severus and you single handedly lost our lord fourteen good men. I have already heard from your contact Jacobs that the American government is to start exterminating death eaters if we dare set foot over there again."

Bellatrix motioned for the Carrow's "Take him to the dungeons and I expect to hear his screams until midnight where his life will end before the clock strikes twelve." Severus yelled and screamed as they dragged him away.

At midnight Albus was awakened by the pitched ringing coming from the life monitor he had placed on Severus. Albus did not find out until a year later why Severus was killed that night. Hogwarts had need of a new potions master.

**BACK IN JAPAN **

Harry, Hermione, and Susan had just finished their daily run from Master Koiji's compound. They ran to Master Komatsu's in the morning, and then ran to Master Koiji's in the afternoon. Once training was completed at five PM they ran back to the house. They ran this route daily and it was almost 14 kilometers.

They had changed over the last two years they had been here. Harry at fourteen had put on weight and mass. His arms were beefy and well defined. He stood a hair over five feet six inches tall. His chest was well defined as were his abs. There was not an ounce of fat on him and he could fight martial arts and with weapons for hours without tiring. His magical abilities had grown with his constant use of magic. Even Master Koiji was impressed with his prowess with the sword and blade.

Hermione and Susan had changed as well. They no longer had the soft lines that most associated with young ladies. Their figures had filled out and Susan's bust had increased but did not look out of place. Hermione had grown some as well but her shape was more slender and graceful. Both girls had clearly defined hips, waists, and legs that many models would die for. The constant workouts created tighter and more compact bodies.

The amazing part to Bill and Emma were the way the three moved. It was more assured, graceful, and athletic than normal teenagers. There demeanor was more open and playful too. Each of them was carefree at home and happy to spend all their time together. They were focused on getting better in whatever they were learning or studying at the time.

Emma watched them from across the room. It was nothing to see them sitting together and either Hermione or Susan would sit in Harry's lap, laughing and hugging him. Three months before Bill and her had a hard time dealing with their new found relationship until eventually they learned that the three had promised themselves not to let things get too far until they were ready.

Bill and Emma thought, at first, that they could control this but it was not up to them at all. It was up to their own magic within them when things would happen. Once this settled in, it was easier to view and watch them interact.

_FLASHBACK – THREE MONTHS EARLIER _

Harry woke up and felt two weights upon him and a hand wrapped around his privates. He slowly opened his eyes and saw blond hair on his left and brown hair on his right. He shook both of them awake and Hermione popped up in surprise. She looked around and then looked at Harry. "Why are you in my room and in my bed?" she asked him.

Harry smiled "I am not. You are in my room and in my bed." Hermione looked around and became embarrassed "Sorry, how did we get in here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in my room."

Harry looked at her "I have no idea but you need to go back to your room before your parents wake up."

The door slowly opened to find Bill and Emma standing in it "I think it is a little too late for that." Bill said

Emma crossed her arms "Anything you want to say before we lay down the law?"

Harry raised his hand "Can you make Susan release me before you make them leave."

Susan from her side answered "Nope, I found a new toy and I like it." She smiled as she added "It is much better than a puppy for Christmas."

Emma looked mad "Harry James Potter and Susan Annette Bones this is nothing to joke about. This is very serious."

Hermione smiled at Susan "Let the toy alone or you will be deprived of something else for a long time."

Susan frowned "Spoil sport." She then leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips "Thanks Harry I had such wonderful dreams last night."

Bill yelled "Susan!"

Hermione and Susan laughed and Susan replied "I know how this looks but I don't think anything happened. I would be much sorer if it did. I don't know how I got here last night and I never ask when a wonderful gift is put in my hands."

Harry groaned "Susan you are not helping here."

Dobby popped in "Bill and Emma this is not their faults. They are growing up and the magic is drawing them closer together. Susan and Hermione did accidental magic last night to apparate here. The magic pull needed them to sleep together, so it made it happen."

Emma looked at him "They both didn't sneak in here on their own?"

Dobby shook his head "They made a promise to each other to wait until Harry turned fifteen in July."

Hermione hid her face in embarrassment "Dobby! Oh, god this is so embarrassing."

Bill spoke up "Is this why you have been nagging us for the last fourteen months to sign that Betrothal contract?"

Hermione's shoulders sagged "Yes, It is one reason."

Emma looked a little miffed "Hermione why don't you wait a couple of more years."

Hermione gave her a stupid look and decided to go for broke "Mother for your information we had intended to take care of this last July but Harry asked us to wait so we were sure about this decision. Susan and I already change our underwear almost five times a day because every moment we are around Harry makes us super horny." Hermione held her fist up in frustration "WE SPEND ALL DAY TOGETHER AND I AM SO HORNY I CAN"T THINK STRAIGHT, SO SIGN THE DAMN CONTRACT OR I AM GOING TO DO HIM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU…..ARRRGH!"

Hermione stood up and banged her head against the wall. She looked at her parents "Susan and I have waited for this as long as we could. The magic is making us feel this way. I am not a little girl anymore. In three months I turn sixteen and Susan turns sixteen a month before that. We need Harry!" Hermione pleaded with them.

Bill looked at Emma and then back at Hermione before speaking "Emma, I think we need to let it go. They are who they are and we can't change that as much as we want."

Emma looked sadly at him "I know but I am afraid they are making a mistake."

Hermione blew out a breath "At some point they are our mistakes to make and we will have to live with them. We know each other and we never fight and we work well together. I don't get jealous when I see Susan and Harry hugging each other. My insides flutter and I want to join them. All of this will work out."

Emma pulled the contract out of her pocket and held it for Hermione "We signed it a month ago." Hermione hugged her mom and her dad and looked at the contract before looking at Harry and Susan before sighing "We are almost there. Can we hold out until end of June and the Bahamas?"

Susan looked seriously at her "Can I play some until then?"

Bill groaned "The girl has no shame."

Susan laughed as they walked away "That was fun tormenting them like that."

From out in the kitchen "We heard that!" Susan, Hermione, and Harry laughed.

_END FLASHBACK_

Emma watched with a smile on her face as Hermione moved up the small wooded path to where Harry and Susan waited for her. They had decided to marry each other instead of just allowing the contract to stand in its place. Harry had just turned fifteen today.

Emma had to admit that she was very proud of them and all that they accomplished in the last two years. They were highly trained wizards and martial artists. They had learned many things at a phenomenal rate. Not just magic but the sciences, math, and social as well as political subjects. They were on par with many students in college.

Hermione had decided on a very unconventional small wedding with her parents and Susan's aunt. Amelia as a ministry official had authority to preside over marriages so she was standing at the head of the path to oversee the vows.

Even as the tears flowed from her eyes she new with great happiness that Harry and Hermione would be together forever. They just worked too well together and their hearts were in the right place. She could never complain about Harry and his motives. He lived for Hermione and for Susan.

Hermione and Harry turned to look at each other and were smiling as they said their vows. The magical ceremony finished with a flash and then Harry and Hermione kissed. Hermione turned and gave Susan a hug and a kiss too.

Emma and Bill watched as the next part of the ceremony involved Susan with Harry and Hermione. Concubine ceremonies, so they had been told by Amelia, had not been done in centuries. As this was a full Concubine ceremony, Susan had demanded it be done the traditional way by her disrobing and kneeling before both Harry and Hermione.

Susan stood before Harry and Hermione as they stood looking out at Bill and Emma. Susan then removed her dress to stand before them before she knelt and bowed her head. Amelia stated "As is traditional Lord Potter has paid the specific bride pride of ten thousand galleons for acceptance of Susan as his property. As Susan's guardian I have accepted his offer and swear that the price has been transferred to the house of Bones. From this day forward I hold that transfer of a daughter of the bones house has been completed.

Amelia came down from the small platform and stood behind and to the left of Susan. Harry stepped forward and held a bracelet out and Susan raised her left hand for the bracelet to be clasped on her wrist. He did the same for her right wrist and then for each ankle. Harry then placed a very elegant choker around her neck.

Harry stepped back "As Lord Potter I accept this property in to my house and require Susan to swear a fealty oath to me, Lady Potter, and to my house to acknowledge the transfer of her person to my house as property."

Susan straightened as Harry tapped his wand to her choker necklace. Susan then raised her wand before swearing her oath "I, Susan Annette Bones, do swear on my magic and life that I shall hold Harry James Potter as my Lord and master. I swear in my heart, body, and mind to obey him without fail as his property. I swear to obey Lady Potter as if speaking as Lord Potter without fail. I subordinate my person to all rights and claim to Lady Potter. I swear complete loyalty to house Potter and hold no other house more important than house Potter. I swear on my life and magic, so mote it be."

Susan dropped her wand and then held her hand out and her head looked up to the sky. The bands around her wrists and ankles flared with blue and then red light before they disappeared, leaving red rune tattoos in their place. The choker resized itself to tighten around her neck.

Susan looked up at Harry and Hermione and gave them a brilliant smile "That was different. I am starting to feel the effects of the magic of this oath and before I have shifted more please know that this is what I wanted. I have dreamed of this for a long time and many will not understand but this what I asked of you."

Harry looked concerned "Susan if you ever want to go back I would have no problem doing that, all you need to do is ask."

Susan chuckled at him "Master that is your decision now, not mine as of now. If you decide that is best for me then I will obey." Susan looked at Hermione "I think you know that if he did that what I would ask for."

Hermione smiled at her "I know your heart Sue and you would most definitely ask for him to make it as it is now."

Susan really smiled "So make him promise not to, you are the mistress after all."

Hermione shook her head "I know and I will talk to him and help him understand." Hermione helped Susan stand up and the three made it to the little buffet and tent to hold a very small reception. Amelia was staying the weekend to spend time with the Grangers.

They all sat at the table and began to celebrate. Harry and Hermione danced first and as they were dancing Bill asked Susan to dance and she happily accepted. While the other four were away from the table Emma asked Amelia a pointed question.

"I don't pretend to understand Susan's choices in this arrangement. I have seen her as a vivacious and assertive person for the past two years. I know that Hermione and Harry did not want her as a concubine but did so because she asked many times. Can you help me to understand her reasons?" Emma asked.

Amelia grinned "I am not sure I can either. I have fought sexism my entire career and to me what she did is contrary to what I have portrayed all my life."

Emma nodded "I know it seems so alien to want this."

Amelia looked thoughtful "I think it is our issue and not hers then because it is her choice." Amelia sipped her wine "I think what helped me the most is a letter your brilliant daughter sent me. She is like us and doesn't understand Susan's choice but she said that after many discussions with Susan that she learned two things. First, Susan is a Hufflepuff and loyalty to others is their single most unique trait. This is nothing more than her complete expression of loyalty to Harry and Hermione. It is her view of an ideal commitment. Second, is that Hermione and Harry promised each other that if this arrangement was going to hurt her in any way, then they would order her to revert back and she would have no choice."

Emma placed her hand under her chin "That sounds exactly like the chairman of S.P.E.W."

Amelia laughed "Yes and that is another reason why I let it go. Hermione does not understand the symbiotic relationship of house elves but she thought it was unjust on principal and started a campaign to free them at age eleven. For Hermione to agree to this means that Susan argued with her for many hours to convince her and as Susan put it don't make me go through hours of that when Hermione had far more logical reasons but I still convinced her." Amelia looked at Emma "At that point what can you argue?"

Emma smiled "I suppose nothing. They will do what they want."

Amelia sighed "Yes, they will!" Both looked at each other and laughed. Amelia stood up "Am I going to steal your good looking husband for a dance or do I hit on the fifteen year old?"

Emma stood with her hands on her hips and smirked "It depends on if you are a tart or a child molester?"

Amelia grinned back "Hmmm, I can be a little both if I choose to be."

Emma grinned and put her arm around Amelia's shoulder "I suspect that Susan's leaf did not fall far from the tree. So I will be the child molester first and you can be the tart."

Amelia laughed "Those pour men won't know what hit them."


	9. Chapter 15 & 16

**CHAPTER 15 – **

Later in the evening, Harry, Hermione, and Susan disappeared to a resort three islands away. When they arrived the front desk checked them in and guided them to an exclusive bungalow close to a little cove and more private. They had their own private beach, a pool and hot tub. Harry had surprised the girls because he had found this resort last year and knew it was the perfect place for a little honeymoon spot.

Hermione looked around and was totally shocked at how perfect, private, and romantic it was. Hermione turned to Harry "You completely shocked me on this. I never knew you were so romantic, this is absolutely perfect."

Harry smiled "I am glad you like it. I saw it last year and immediately thought of you and Susan for a quiet getaway. It occurred to me it would make a better Honeymoon present for both of you." Harry looked at her and grinned "I imagined that it could coax you to run around nude the entire time."

Hermione smiled at him "Oh did you now." She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a wanton look "Would that be a request or an order my husband?"

Harry smirked to stand looking at her he immediately saw a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. It was curious as Hermione spent most of her time assured and assertive. Harry watched her and saw that she was uncertain in how to lead up to this. Harry decided to play upon her fear and heighten this experience for her.

Harry slowly walked over to her and Hermione's tension rose as each step brought him closer. He placed his hands behind his back and as he grew closer he began looking at varying parts of her body and Hermione's tension increased as her breath hitched at his obvious appraisal of her. Harry closed within inches of her and then turned suddenly before he marched quietly to her side and then behind her. She heard him stop behind her and then jumped slightly as she felt the light contact of his hand on her forearm.

She felt his warm breath on her neck just below her ear as he whispered in her ear "If I had my choice I would strip you naked and bend you over that table and take your womanhood from you. It belongs to me anyway." Hermione shivered as his breathe and light touch and the additional vibration of his magic was causing ripples of sensation across her skin and body.

Harry lifted his other hand in front of her face and she watched the fingers come rise to her view in fascination. He quickly snapped his fingers and made her clothes disappear. The magic he used cascaded and caressed her bared skin making her shiver. She closed her eyes and raised her arms to cover herself feeling very vulnerable which only heightened her awareness of how naked she was.

Harry, from behind, caught her arms and gentle lowered them back to her side. He whispered softly as he nibbled on her ear "You are mine now Mione. You have a beautiful body that makes me desire you. Don't ever cover it because your vows gave me permission to look." He softly made his way down her neck and Hermione moaned loudly as her breathing began to increase. Hermione's insides were quivering from his attention.

Harry stepped in front of her as he traced his finger around her waist and around to her belly button. Hermione's eyes opened suddenly and without warning she pounced on him and wrapped on arm around his neck as her lips smashed into him. Harry slowly with precise movements moved his hand down towards her nether region. Hermione moaned as her desire escalated higher than they had before. They had always stopped before this point and tonight she realized they would continue and she was running to jump off that cliff.

She felt a clenching within belly and then cried out as Harry's finger reached her sensitive nub. Without warning she released and her magic pulsed in a wave. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist as her legs gave out on her.

Harry let her enjoy the sensation for a minute before she opened her eyes and through half lidded eyes stated "Potter, that is the most intense and erotic thing I have ever felt in my life and I can only imagine what it will be like in our bed."

Hermione then looked over at Susan who had slowly moved towards them. Harry turned and then grabbed the back of Susan's neck and pulled her close so they could kiss. Susan held his arm and fell into him as she began to moan too. Harry released his hold on her neck and then raised his hand and snapped his fingers and her clothes disappeared. He looked into her eyes "You are not allowed to wear any clothes at all this week unless I give you permission." Susan gave a little shudder at the command.

"Yes, my lord." She answered.

Harry turned to Hermione "For this week you will not be allowed to wear clothes."

Hermione looked at him "What about the beach?"

Harry smirked it is a private beach and if anybody does see you they will instantly be envious of me because I will have the most beautiful women on the planet with me."

Hermione smiled "I can live with that after that compliment."

Harry stepped back "I think you two should undress me."

LEMON***********

**CHAPTER 16**

In the two year period the trio had left Hogwarts, magical Britain had not remained silent to trying to lure them back. At the start of what would have been the third year they had news from Amelia that Harry's Godfather Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban.

True to form, the minister and Headmaster had tried to force Harry back to save his godfather. Unknown to the master manipulators, Amelia with the help of the journals of James and Lilly Potter found out that Sirius was an unregistered Animagus.

Three weeks after he escaped, Amelia caught Sirius and brought him to her home to hide him. Sirius was scared until Amelia explained what she knew from the information Harry provided. She then proceeded to administer truth serum with Nymphadora Tonks as a witness. Low and behold it was found out that not only was Sirius not their secret keeper but that Albus Dumbledore had known this because he cast the fidelus charm.

Amelia worked at getting Peter Pettigrew who Sirius saw in a paper that Fudge left in his cell on a visit. Auror Tonks infiltrated Hogwarts and metamorphed to look like Ron and captured the real traitor. Under Truth serum Pettigrew confessed to betraying James and Lilly Potter, killing the thirteen muggles, and then escaping by entering the drain after he cut off his finger.

The Minister before finding this out had publically announced that Sirius Black was to be kissed upon sight. When three weeks later Amelia brought the evidence to him, the minister and Albus Dumbledore tried to ignore it and kept the kiss on sight order active.

Harry was incensed and wrote articles to the Daily prophet and provided the Potter's journals to what was the real truth and proceeded to reveal the lies that the minister was trying to hide. Rita Skeeter, although no friend to Harry, did love the scandal it caused to high ranking Ministry officials and the public embarrassment it caused for the esteemed Headmaster.

Within days, because the Wizgenmont members were asking questions, The Minister recalled the order and publically asked for Sirius to turn himself in and guaranteed his protection. Amelia was not taking chances and schedule Sirius's trial the same morning he turned himself in to her. He was brought to the court room and found not guilty in a thirty minute trial. Albus Dumbledore was publically embarrassed and by a very narrow margin barely kept his position as the Chief Warlock.

Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to the veil and both Remus Lupin and Sirius were allowed to watch. The news that reached Harry was very satisfying.

The following year, what would have been Harry's fourth year, the triwizard's tournament was announced. In late October a very concerned email from Sirius and Amelia let him know that his name had come out of the cup. Again Harry was amazed at the lengths that Albus Dumbledore went to lure him back to Britain.

Hermione wrote Rita Skeeter and provided an article of the many ways why there had been no magical contract created by Harry's name coming out of the cup. Harry in fact was in no danger of losing his magic and would in no way come back to Britain under any circumstances to join in there silly little tournament.

Hermione went on in the article to explain that the person who did place Harry's name in the cup bore the responsibility of the magical contract created. If Harry did participate it would have been in proxy for that person and not for himself, magic was not so easily fooled and would know who that person was. The staff member who lost their magic the day after for not participating in the first task would be the culprit and should be arrested.

The day of the first task a grumpy Alastair Moody was forced to enter the contestant's tent and announce that he was forced by magic to participate. The Triwizard contestant board had changed to read Bartemus Crouch Jr and not Harry Potter. The fake Moody was arrested on the spot and when his magic failed because he was not allowed to participate, the poly juice potion failed too. In front of the entire school and the tournament officials Bartemus crouch jr. was revealed.

His father was arrested as it was found out that he had helped him to escape from jail.

Rita Skeeter, of her own accord, wrote a scathing article decrying the corruption that was rampant within the ministry. Her most blasting remarks were for Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore. As she pointed out in her article how could such a revered Wizard as Headmaster Dumbledore miss that his lifelong friend was an imposter?"

Albus did not survive the Wizgenmont review of the entire incident and his Chief Warlock Position and his Supreme Mugwump position in the ICW were lost. Albus did survive the School Boards review but only by one vote.

Amelia and Sirius decided that Albus Dumbledore could not stop and that the best way to stop his manipulations was with the truth. Harry had flooed to the Ministry, specifically to Amelia's office and taken to the department of mystery. There Amelia took him to the hall of prophesy and he retrieved the prophesy that Sirius had known about.

After two weeks of heavy thought it was decided to reveal the full contents of the prophesy to Rita Skeeter and magical Britain. Harry wrote these articles himself and very quickly explained his position in relation to the prophesy. He began with a one page article of his life at privet drive under the care of the Dursley's. He revealed his parent's will and how Albus Dumbledore had manipulated the entire guardianship to place him where his parents specifically forbade him to go.

He covered his first few years of life at the Dursley's under their care. His deprivation of the basics such food, clothing and even blankets for the many cold nights he spent in a cupboard under the stairs. He reminded people in the article what Albus had stated when asked why he never checked on Harry his answer was he was always too busy.

Whatever the backlash was to be it was made worse when Harry revealed the entire prophesy in his next article. He explained that the tri-wizard tournament was most likely a plot by Lord Voldemort's followers to resurrect him. Barty Crouch Jr. was already proven to be a marked death eater. Under truth serum Barty had revealed how a death Eater received their mark. The entire ceremony and acts required the person to receive the mark to be a willing participant.

If the magical people were so easily fooled to believe that anybody who carried the mark of Lord Voldemort was imperiused when evidence to the contrary was already provided and with the prophesy out their proving that Lord Voldemort was waiting to come back, then Harry was receiving the training he would need outside of Britain.

Harry affirmatively asserted if Lord Voldemort came back it was not his concern. If Magical Britain is unwilling to clean up their act, then it was ridiculas to expect a fifteen year old kid to do it for them. As he saw it he had no need to come back to a country that had forced him into abuse, decried him as evil when it suited their purposes, and allowed murders and rapist to wander free.

The backlash to the Ministry was enormous. Harry had brought to light many of the magical society's ills and made people take notice. Many were starting to question. 10% of the students at Hogwarts transferred to other schools. More moved to other countries like the United States, Canada, and Australia.

It was right after the three returned to Japan and resumed training that it was found out that Voldemort had led an attack on Diagon ally. Far too many people had seen or witnessed the attack for magical Britain to deny he was back.

Voldemort had twenty followers with him and a Prophet Photographer had captured Lord Voldemort in the act of killing a child and his mother. Magical Britain was in chaos. Their hero and their savior had been mistreated and refused to return to save them. Cries were heard throughout the country as their fears came to light.

Cornelius Fudge tried in his own way to begin a campaign to rid the world of Voldemort. He started with some less connected Death Eaters and brought them to trial. He did get convictions but the resulting ten deaths of Muggleborn and the resulting threats against others, if the trials did not stop, caused a pause in justice being served. It was one week later that a death eater attack was mounted on Fudge's home. The Minister was dead five minutes after the Death Eaters arrived and then crawled back into their hole.

Harry was bothered by all of this and at night he separated from the girls to ponder and think about what he should do. He knew he was no coward but the knowledge that he probable was the only one that could rid the world of the dark lord weighed heavily on him.

After a week Hermione and Susan could take it no longer and confronted him. It was Susan that got his attention "You are not cowardly if you choose to get training, instead of a direct confrontation when you are not prepared."

Hermione stepped forward "When do you want to start engaging the death eaters?" she looked down with a frown "Harry I know this is tearing you up inside. You need something to do and we are not without some resources to counter the death eater's threats. Perhaps some small scale mission to let them know they can be hurt too is not such a bad idea." She told him.

Harry looked up "Hermione I know but if either of you are hurt or killed it would kill me. I cannot do this by myself that is just stupid. You are the best two to go with me but it scares me that you could be hurt." Hermione and Susan flew to hug Harry on either side.

Susan grinned "Good, then you shall be extra cautious and careful in your planning because the thought of you getting hurt or killed…"

Hermione finished "Has worried us to no end." Harry chuckled at their concerns.

Harry contacted Amelia via her email and began to get a picture of the patterns the Death eaters were using to raid and cause destruction. Sirius offered to help with checking out the various locations for them to enter and exit.

Within in a month, after Master Koiji worked on their stealth techniques, He considered them ready. Lucius, because of the oath he had been forced to give, had reported that Saturday night a group of five death eaters had planned a raid on a southern magical area called Norwalk. It was a very small hamlet on the southern tip of the country. Sirius checked it out and found an appropriate roof top that could be easily monitored and a good hiding spot for Hermione to watch for traps.

On the night before Harry flashed there and looked around. His method of travel did not require an apparition point so he flashed to a place about one kilometer away. When he arrived the town was very quiet. It had only one pub and it looked like it was the only business opened. Harry flashed into the rest room and disillusioned himself before entering the main room.

He watched for twenty minutes and became familiar with the faces he was seeing. He had hoped that tomorrow night a new face would show and lead to how the death eaters would arrive. He left and felt good that their plan would work with minimal risks.

The next evening they arrive an hour early and set up on top of the Pub's roof. Harry had confirmed their communication watches for the third time when he flashed to the restroom and entered the pub disillusioned. He scanned the crowd and only noted two people that were not there last night. Nothing else seemed out of place.

Hermione called him and let him know that five men had walked into the town from the north. One had a mask hanging from his cloak that she recognized instantly as a death eater mask.

Harry made his way to the rest room and flashed back to the roof. Three were looking into the pub while two went forward to another business across the street. All placed their mask on. Harry watched as two appeared on the roof and decided that those would be the first taken out as they were the over watch for the activities the others did below.

Harry tapped Susan and they both flashed directly behind the death eaters. The two men tried to turn but a dagger and a sai stopped them. They allowed the two to sink softly to the rooftop.

The three below began to cast spells in to the Pub and into other businesses in the immediate area. Hermione as soon as they started to cast let loose an arrow and caught one in the throat and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

This caught the attention of the other two guys who turned and looked at their companion. They crouched lower and looked for where the threat was located. Before they could do or say anything, the leader fell down with an arrow protruding from his chest. Harry took the last one out by flashing next to him and thrusting his sword forward just as he landed.

The man looked at him with scared eyes and then his eyes dimmed. Harry pushed him off of his sword and then stuck a card on his forehead that stated

"_British Preservation Society._

_We care about our environment_

_Because people matter."_

Hermione came down from the roof as Susan pushed the other two death eaters from the roof and they made a dull thump on the ground. They carefully checked each forearm and left them exposed so everyone could see that they were death eaters.

The three then flashed back to their home in Japan. They changed clothes and went to the hot tub that Harry had installed a few years back. They were all very quiet and contemplative for many minutes. Harry spoke first "I feel satisfied that we accomplished something and kept the streets safer."

Hermione spoke next "Susan why the British Preservation society?"

Susan just smiled "I think some group should take credit for what is accomplished. I did not want it directly tied to us and I believe in what my aunt said that people won't really care until their affected or because others lead them to care." Susan leaned back "Tonight we started giving people a reason to care because we led them to it."

Hermione still asked "Ok, I got that but why that particular name?"

Susan chuckled "Because we are preserving British lives and it will confuse the Death Eaters as it is a muggle nature club."

Harry scooted closer to her "Susan you have been a very naughty girl tonight."

Susan's smile got bigger "I have master. I most definitely have. I should be punished severely."

Hermione grinned as she scooted closer from the other side "You most definitely have."

Susan reached out and wrapped her arms around their waists "I just hate it when I am this bad." Harry and Hermione just laughed as they converged on her.


	10. Chapter 17 & 18

**Chapter 17**

Thus began a pattern and a slow build up to action against Voldemort. For the next six months the three conducted counter raids on Voldemort's death eaters. The death eaters knew that they did not have a free license to murder and cause mayhem like before. Voldemort was incensed beyond measure because over that time he had lost over eighty death eaters.

Harry had received word on Friday that Tuesday night they planned an attack in the middle of London as an ambush for the Preservation society. With only four days to the attack, Voldemort had stationed men outside and inside of the building to ensure the preservation society had no chance to scout the building.

Voldemort had laid his plan well and when Harry arrived he had barely disillusioned himself before a death eater came around to check the noise. When he saw nothing he stayed within the area and Harry had to move quietly away from him.

Harry was able to reconnoiter the building and realized that this was not a fight they could win without more troops. When Harry flashed back and told Susan and Hermione the bad news it was Hermione that perked up immediately.

"Harry this is the perfect situation to use that little secret project we have worked on. The muggle Weapons we stole from the US Military can be used with no risk to us."

Hermione smiled as she pulled a remote detonator from her laboratory bench. "We can watch from nearly 200 meters away."

Susan looked aghast "We are going to blow up a building in the middle of downtown London?"

Harry was grinning "Yes we are and your Aunt can place wards up two blocks on each side to keep muggles away. This is an opportunity to get 30 to 40 lower level bad guys. By ambushing the ambushers and it makes us more dangerous in their eyes."

Hermione continued "They will have their people on the outside ready to come in when we arrive. We just make a lot of noise bringing our little weapon in and then flash away quickly and then wait until all of them are in and then BOOM!" Hermione smiled.

Susan seemed concerned still "We blow up a whole building?"

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder "Would you rather I let them go so they could hurt Hannah or your other friends at school?'

Susan's shoulders slumped "No, of course not but this is big and no matter what they will be after us from this point on." She added.

Hermione grinned at her "Susan they are not actively searching for us but we are and have always been on the top of Voldemort's hit list. There is not much we can do about that. Besides if this works, along with the eighty or so he has already lost we are whittling away the number of people who can look for us."

The three gave the plan lots of preparation to pull it off. At the appropriate time, they flashed with the bomb to the center of the warehouse. The commotion from the apparition noise that Hermione created with a spell caused a blizzard of activity from the death eaters. They attempted to bring down an anti apparition ward. The ward only trapped the death eaters because Harry could flash all three through the ward. It was five minutes before the count of Death eaters reached fifty.

Hermione waited for the count of ten after the last Death eater entered. Unknown to them most of the fifty circled around the unknown box that appeared in the warehouse. Only the death eaters on the inside that guarded the warehouse knew it was a new box and were afraid to warn the others.

Hermione squeezed the trigger and two seconds later a blinding flash then a boom sounded shaking them off their feet. The entire building collapsed on top of itself. Harry, Hermione, and Susan looked over at the top of the roof to see the whole structure coming down.

Susan replied to them "Jesus Christ that was the American 1,000 lb bunker buster?"

Hermione responded with a lot of awe in her voice "Yea, I didn't think it would be that bad as it is supposed to be dropped from the air and then penetrate solid concrete before detonating. I figured the blast was the least damaging." Hermione shrugged her shoulders "I might have been wrong about that."

Harry looked at her and laughed "You can be wrong like that all the time. I can live with that." The three then flashed back to Japan for a relaxing bath.

Voldemort had been waiting for news of their ambush. The first indication that something went terribly wrong is when Lucius apparated in the room with his wand hand and right foot missing at the ankle. A second later, Bellatrix apparated head first into the stone wall at a very high velocity. She was missing the whole right side of her body and her neck was broken from the sudden impact. She was dead before she hit the floor.

Voldemort only had one other death eater able to report. His ear drums had been busted and he could only report by yelling at Voldemort because he couldn't hear himself talk. Voldemort stopped Lucius's bleeding on his stumps and then gave the potions to stabilize him. When he tried to cast spells to replace the wand hand and his foot, both spells failed. The damage to his mangled arm and leg was too great. It would be three days before Lucius would awaken.

Voldemort had lost all fifty men on this effort and Lucius would probably never recover to lead other death eaters. Voldemort sat on his throne until two hours later when three death eaters, who were stationed on the outer defensive ring, appeared before him.

Voldemort was astonished to hear that a great noise was heard before a mighty concussion wave felt and then the whole building disintegrated before them. They had stayed two more hours to pull any survivors out if they could. They found no one alive.

The only member to survive just happened to be in the rest room when the blast went off but he had lost his ear drums. He still was not giving a complete picture of what had happened. Voldemort was very concerned as to how this could happen.

On Monday night Amelia had one of the younger Death eaters on the outer ring of their defense line arrested to cover their tracks and to provide an alibi as to how anyone could know about the attack prior. It was brilliant as word got back to Voldemort as to how his plan had backfired. What really placed him off of his track was that it had been reported that the Department of Mysteries had used some muggle weapon to cause the buildings collapse. Voldemort was angry and concerned that the muggles were so powerful.

Within five minutes after the blast Amelia was on the scene with a team of unspeakables. They were there to investigate the type of magic used to bring an entire building down. Amelia smiled as they repeatedly tried to find the spell that was used but could only trace some apparition and nothing else. The aurors found no one alive and many mangled bodies were completely un-recognizable.

Amelia looked on the devastation with awe, pride, and horror. As she was standing there Albus Dumbledore walked up and looked over the damage. He bent down and picked up some magical business cards that had the Magical Preservation Society printed on them. Albus handed it to Amelia and looked around.

Albus quietly scanned the rubble "There is not a magical signature to this mess. I cannot tell what magic did this."

Amelia looked at him "My aurors are investigating that too. We have only found twelve bodies so far and all were death eaters. I had a report yesterday that a major attack with approximately fifty death eaters was to take place in London."

Albus "Who reported that?"

Amelia looked at him "Reports to Auror are strictly that Auror business. I allow you to stay as a common courtesy but that does not mean I will tell you everything since you are one of the worst at telling people what they need to know. How does it feel to be kept in the dark?"

Albus looked at her "I have been reporting what I know since last summer."

Amelia looked at him "Albus Dumbledore you have only told me enough to keep your oath at bay and absolutely nothing more and I know it. You volunteer nothing."

Albus looked shocked "You know of my oath?"

Amelia stood right in front of him and smiled "Harry told me all about it the day after he did it to you." Amelia turned to look at the building "Who do you think caused all this devastation? That boy you helped to abuse has killed over one hundred death eaters just in this country alone and another 14 in another country."

Albus just looked at her in stunned silence "How can you condone these barbarous acts?"

Amelia looked extremely angry by Albus's tone and jumped in Albus's face "In August I got to see a muggle family that had been visited by some death eaters. The picture that still sticks in my mind is a five year old boy who they left a dagger in the middle of his chest." Amelia took a sharp breath "Why? because he had no magic and was just an animal to them. What they did is heinous and your excusing it is unforgivable."

"The people who did this have made the death eaters cease all their muggle hunting as a sport because they are afraid. They have to wonder if they will live if they go. That saves lives Albus. What has your little bird club done? Squat Albus, they have done squat. They have not stopped one death eater."

Amelia stepped back from him "That boy you helped abuse is not even in this country and he provided me the information that bagged another forty to fifty death eaters tonight. I still don't even know what your greater good does to help anyone? It seems to me it is a twisted way to blame the victims for being victims and forgiving those who have no remorse."

Amelia walked away "Albus go away and get your head out of your arse. Harry Potter is and always will be twice the leader of the light as you will ever be. Good night."

Albus stood looking down into the rubble and saw a hand with a wand sticking up. He picked up the wand and found the hand was attached minus the arm to go with it. He thought it a shame that magical blood was wasted, snuffed out before their potential had been reached. War always did that and it always killed the young.

Amelia's words had stuck in his mind. What had he done to stop the killings and the murders, to forgive them? It was somehow brought to his attention when he imagined in his mind this wand was a student in his castle, had he already forgiven this wand and its' owner numerous times? How many times had he been forgiven? Albus looked around as he dropped the wand and its' hand back to the rubble and thought perhaps he had forgiven once too often to lead them to their final death here.

**CHAPTER 18 **

Harry wrote an article about the incident in London. In it he mentioned the specific death eater that was captured and how the information was interrogated from him under veratim serum.

Voldemort read the report with great interest of how he had been defeated at his own game. He had been betrayed within his ranks by his own men. He would bring his soldiers to heel in the coming days. It was apparent that he had been too lenient, too soft on them. He would make them realize why all should fear his wrath from betrayal.

Voldemort was extremely curious as to what muggle weapon had caused that much devastation. It could not be possible that a muggle device could do this to Magicals. He decided that it was a hoax designed to lead him astray from finding the new form of magic they were using that he could not train his men to block. Yes he told himself it was a red herring to waste his limited resources on a ghost weapon.

Harry meanwhile received a missive from Amelia that Albus Dumbledore was in the hospital and that his body was being attacked by some sort of dark magic. He asked in desperation to see Harry as he had information that must be passed on or else Voldemort could never be defeated. Harry upon reading the letter rolled his eyes.

When Harry received confirmation from Amelia that it was true he became much more sedate in his point of did not have a lot of trust in Albus Dumbledore. Harry decided to flash over and observe Albus in his room.

Albus on the third day began to doubt that Harry would come. Albus at first could not understand this as it was very valuable information about Voldemort. As he reflected more from Harry's point of view, Harry not coming made so much more sense. It was then that he realized that he had made grave mistakes in his analysis of what was best for Harry. The first thought was it was not his right to even decided anything about Harry at all.

Albus was laying there musing over what he needed to do to request Harry's presence when he felt a wave of magic wash over him. He was not positive but he was sure that it was Harry who had arrived. Albus looked over at the corner where he saw a faint outline of someone standing under an invisibility cloak.

Albus spoke when the nurse left after fussing over him and checking his chart "I realized just this morning that I should not have had any expectation that you would come. I am extremely glad you did. I was not happy that you let Voldemort know about the rest of the prophesy."

Harry flipped his cloak off and looked at Albus "The point of all of that was to tell you I was in control not you. I knew as soon as I heard the prophesy what it meant but when I thought about it, most of what it said was something I was already dealing with as I was always attacked. The prophesy knowledge didn't change that. I was already a thorn in Voldemort's side and my defiance showed how weak he was and he was going to come after me anyway."

Albus looked at him "I do believe your reasoning was sound." Albus looked down "Harry I owe you an apology. I did not do right by you and you have such a heavy burden on your shoulders."

Harry stopped him "As a letter from my parent's points out, no I don't. I am not responsible for how Voldemort came to power, there are many, many adults that are and as far as my parents were concerned it should be they who fix this. They can't rely on me to do it for them."

Albus frowned "If that were only true Harry. You are the chosen one and you have the task of getting rid of him."

Harry chuckled at the old man "According to you and every one that believes there is only one way to answer it. I have a different point of view." Harry hesitated for a second "Hermione pointed this out to me. Voldemort may not even be the prophesied Dark Lord that is mentioned. If he had not attacked my parents, then this prophesy may not have happened for many years. The trouble is that through the ages, everybody thinks that these will happen during their time on earth."

Harry continued "Perhaps if a certain Headmaster had not let a young death eater overhear only half of the prophesy to ensure action, then Voldemort may have chosen not to attack. But that didn't happen that way and I received a scar on my forehead. Is it a mark or just a scar? I chose to believe differently."

Albus showed shock on his face as Harry revealed knowledge of Albus's complicity in his parent's death and that Snape had revealed this to Voldemort. It unsettled him but he continued "Harry things are too far down the path for you to honestly believe that."

Harry just shook his head "If you are to believe I am the marked one then the prophesy only states I have the power to vanquish him, not that I am the only one to vanquish him as you believe. Perhaps my power is in the ability to destroy some things that anchor him to this realm and this allows another to rid the world of him."

Albus's eyes opened in surprise as Harry continued "You think everything in a prophesy has a direct meaning or choose to believe it that way. I believe differently and along with the one I destroyed in second year, the one you just destroyed, and another I destroyed last summer at Sirius's home. I am well on the way to giving someone the ability to vanquish him because I will vanquish his foundation."

Albus said with anguish "Surely you can't believe that. I have studied this for years…"

Harry interrupt him "I have studied it for two and I have done more towards your goal in two years than you have done in twenty. I know where a fourth, fifth, and a sixth are."

Albus sat up when Harry tapped his scar for the sixth one. "How is it you know so much and have found so many?"

Harry focused his eyes "Unlike you I have spoken to people who have far more knowledge than I. Do you think it coincidence that the last Lestrange's were killed in the same incident? The British Preservation Society just became the legal owners of their vault by conquest and it had a very dark object in there. By tomorrow it will be gone. Harry added "That is you one and me three and I know of two more which leaves one to find."

Albus laid back down "You have a good idea of where it is?"

Harry nodded back to him. "The next to last one," Harry pointed to his scar "It has been gone for three years now, without a person's death being involved, specifically mine if you had your way. It was never required according to the goblins."

Albus nodded "I have been schooled today in a most profound way it seems. I am sure that your parent's, if I make to them, will have many things to say to me."

Harry placed his cloak over his shoulders and looked at the older man "The real you does not elicit fond memories for many. Good bye Albus." Harry flashed away and left Albus to his many hectic thoughts and feelings of guilt. In the week he had been here he did not have any visitors save for the hospital staff.

Harry flashed into Minerva's office as she had taken over as headmistress in Albus's absence. She was startled to see him and jumped up "Mr. Potter what do I owe this pleasure?"

Minerva stood up and hugged him "Harry are you safe?"

Harry grinned at her "Both Mrs. Potters would not allow it otherwise."

Minerva smiled "So the three of you made it official, I am glad to hear that but sorry that I missed the ceremony."

Harry smiled "I must get back as I have more training tonight. I shall see you soon, if everything works out right." Minerva hugged him again and then when she released him she sat back down with small tears in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 19 & 20

**CHAPTER 19**

Harry, Hermione, and Susan continued to train each day. Master Koiji remarked that they were coming to a point that his training would come to an end soon. By the end of May they made a trip to the ICW to take their international OWLS. They ended up flashing to Geneva and spent two days getting the testing and all their practical exams done.

Hermione as always was frazzled and worried about the answers she had given. Susan and Harry spent many hours stealing books from her so she would relax. Harry finally looked at her and put her mind at ease "Hermione we, that is you Susan, and I, never have to work a day in our lives if we choose not to. We can pick any area of magic to study that we want and whether we make money is of no consequence."

Hermione looked at Harry for many seconds "I want to prove I am good enough and that the pure bloods are wrong about muggles."

Susan and Harry both laughed before Susan answered "Mione don't you get it. Even if you ace it they will excuse it as a fluke. What they won't be able to handle is when you duel them and summarily kick their bums. Academics is a dead end until the law in Britain is changed. The Purebloods will never give a muggle a high ranking position."

Harry hugged her "I think we need to go back to Hogwart's next fall and let them and the British society have it with both barrels. It is about time we took our home back from those arrogant bastards."

Hermione smiled "I have been a little over the top haven't I?" Hermione squeezed Susan's hand and kissed Harry before she leaned back. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Susan smiled and handed Hermione a collar "Hermione the slave girl for tonight. What do you think Harry?" Hermione was smiling as she slipped the collar on.

They decided to flash to the penthouse suite four floors higher and spend the night in the hot tub on a brilliant balcony. The room was not rented and was free for use.

It was fortunate that they did use the other room because at 2 AM their hotel room was attacked. Of course the spectacular part came when the smaller explosions went off because of the booby trap that Harry had left the ten death eaters that were due to arrive. The three leaned over the balcony and watched two death eaters sail out into the night sky while on fire.

The next day at least one examiner seemed very surprised to see the three show to finish their exam. Harry, along with the ICW security approached the examiner.

Harry stood before him "Surprised to see us?" Harry then stunned him and bound him to the chair. Hermione slipped a vial from her robe and administered three drops to his tongue as he held it out while Harry held a dagger to his throat."

Susan began to question him as ICW security transcribed the interrogation. "What is your name?"

"Alexander Jenson." The man answered.

"Whom did you tell about our testing here and why?" Susan asked.

Alex answered while trying to fight the effects. After a minute he could not resist any longer. "I called a friend of mine Avery Knott in Britain and told him the date you were to arrive here and how long your testing would last."

Susan arched her eyes "Why did you do that?"

"They paid me ten thousand for the information and promised another fifty thousand when you were found dead." Alex said in a monotone.

Susan asked "Are you a death eater?"

Alex answered "No, but I believe in the pureblood cause and the money never hurts either."

"How do you contact him?" Susan asked.

Alex answered "I floo call him and with a special password and send a note tied to a rock."

Hermione got a vicious smile on her face "What is the password?"

Harry and Susan just looked at her and smiled knowing what she had planned before Alex answered "It changes weekly. This week's is 'dead muggles' and next weeks is "The boy who died."

Susan snorted "Getting a little ahead of themselves aren't they?"

They finished the interview and the ICW security took Alex in custody. The rest of the examiners already knew what had happened and their testing ended at Noon. By one PM their results were given back to them. Hermione had eleven Owls, Susan had ten, and Harry had nine to include one in potions. The practical examiners allowed them to choose dueling or transfiguration. They dueled and proceeded to take out two to three fully trained hit wizards for each of them. All used a combination of transfiguration, charms, and muggle fighting to win. The examiners were so impressed all three received an O++ for their practical.

The lead hit wizard came up to talk with them about their training and asked if they would be willing to come and talk to them about a job when they were done with school. He guaranteed that their training would not be an issue. Regardless he left a business card before they apparated to Alex's office with a special package that they had liberated from the Swiss Air Force.

Hermione placed one of her special trigger receivers on it and they flooed it to Avery Knott on a special cart. Knott watched as a very large dolly came out of the fireplace with an unusually large package on it. He came over and looked curiously at the weird shaped package that came through his secured fireplace in his home office.

Harry, Hermione, and Susan flashed to a neighboring roof and pulled the trigger. The explosion was huge and blew out the windows in Alex's office. The floo shutdown automatically after the explosion but not before causing some major damage to Alex's office in the ICW building.

The ICW thought that Alex's office was destroyed in retaliation for the death eater's failed assassination attempt on Harry Potter. They promptly issued a warrant for the arrest for the terrorist organization of Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. The ICW was not happy.

In Magical Britain, in the eastern part of the isle, a huge fireball was seen for ten miles in all directions. Hermione did not know that the particular bomb they had taken was a hybrid mix of high explosives and white phosperous. The house was burnt down to the ground in minutes. Nobody in the house was spared as the explosion had collapsed the building on top of the occupants and the fire consumed the oxygen before they could escape. The aurors came an hour later after many reports were noted of an explosion. The Aurors inspected the site and reported that fiend fire was used that left an unusual white residue.

The next day Hermione, Harry, and Susan read the news in the paper with smiles on their faces. The British Preservation Society was suspected in the incident but they could find no trace of the calling cards they usually left. They suspected that the fire had burned all the cards that should have been there.

Master Kamatsu and Master Koiji were extremely satisfied with their Owl results and gave them the day off. This lasted for about two or three hours before the three met outside and continued training on their own. Susan cried how pathetic they were to be doing this on their own but her complaint was not very strong.

The following week both Masters had them review and practice many of the things they had learned in three years. When Saturday came about and they ran into Master Kamatsu's compound they were besieged by about ten to twelve warriors. They did not know any of them and began to defend themselves.

It took the three over thirty minutes to subdue their attackers and in the end five men stepped out with Master Kamatsu. Harry, Hermione, and Susan maintained their defensive poster until Master Kamatsu bowed and then raised his head with a big smile.

In Japanese "Master Potter you and your ladies have exceeded my expectations, and more importantly you have exceeded the council's expectation. There are three members behind me that stated that you could not defeat their test." Kamatsu looked around him "As your adversaries can attest to, they have still not been able to rise from this battle."

Harry bowed and then asked "This was a test?"

Hermione looked confused "A test of what."

Master Kamatsu grinned at the three "Your master blood belt. Each member of those that attacked you had obtained their blood belts over two years ago."

Susan looked shocked "You mean we defeated twelve blood belt masters?" Master Kamatsu gave a big smile and in perfect English stated "As the American say 'You put a hurting on them they will never wish to see again.'

Three members from the council removed belts from their sleeves and approached the three. "As of today I am no longer your master but I am considered your peer. The man closet to Harry seemed to be very serious "I am known to my students as Master Ioshi. I am one who bet against you as I could not believe that three Englishmen could ever perfect our technique so quickly. After watching you this morning, I have been impressed. The three of you were perfect in nearly every aspect of your martial arts. I have no doubt that we will change some of our training." Ioshi bowed to Harry, then Susan, and then Hermione.

The man in front of Hermione smiled "I too was one that bet against you this morning. I am even more impressed in that our form was not designed with women in mind. You have adapted our form to work well with those attributes best suited for women. We will, in the future, request that both of you provide training to any future females we accept for training as you are the most knowledgeable in this form, you are true masters." He and the man in front of Susan bowed deeply to both of them.

The three then removed their black belts and handed the black belts with red stripping to the three of them to signify their new status. Harry, Hermione, and Susan then bowed deeply to their master, then the men, then the council, before turning and bowing to those that challenged them during the test.

They spent the rest of the morning drinking sake, eating, and generally building camaraderie amongst their new peers. By lunch time they stretched and then began their four kilometer run to Master Koiji's compound. One section of the run had been through a small hilly trail through the forest that surrounded Master Koiji.

As Harry turned a corner he felt a sudden magical build up to his front. He dove for the ground and placed a shield to their front. Hermione and Susan covered the sides. Seconds after the shields were up, spells began hitting their shields. Harry felt a build up behind them and then cast his shield behind them as well.

Harry in this predicament was purely defensive and knew that the advantage was to their attackers. He shouted out to the girls "One of you has to lower you shield and take the offense. I can only maintain my shields for five minutes and then I will be exhausted."

Hermione replied "I have two on my side let me take them out and then I can take the offense. Harry nodded his assent. Hermione quickly lowered her shield to half of its normal side and increased the spell cast to twice the rate. Within ten seconds both opponents on her side were down.

Hermione then pushed her shield out to give space to fire through to the rear of their position. There were five opponents back there but none were in very good positions. Hermione had been working on a spell which when cast had a wide field effect much like a concussion grenade. It blinded and disoriented people within tem meters of where the spell hit. Hermione had never been able to cast it effectively in practice.

She reached her arm around the shield and then cast the spell. All the opponents believed the spell would miss them and merely gave it a passing glance. It hit three meters from their center. Hermione had closed her eyes and waited until the flash was done and then through three quick spell hitting two of the opponents.

"Harry drop your rear shield and help subdue the three who are disoriented."

Hermione kept in a kneeling stance as Harry's shield then came down. She fired off one spell while Harry quickly cast two stunners wandlessly. They both reached their targets and two more opponents went down. The last guy to the rear was hit by two stunners as he was trying to get to a more covered position.

With the left and the rear covered Harry and Hermione twirled to see what to the right and from the front. Both had only two opponents. Hermione caught one guy trying to flank their left again and quickly hit him with a petrification spell and a stunner. Harry was severely sweating as he had held two shields for over two minutes. Hermione placed her hand on his neck and gave him a boost of energy.

Hermione and Susan then concentrated on the opponents to the right. Hermione had shot several spells to the right that were deflected or the opponent rolled to have them miss. Susan saw this "Hermione fired the blue spell again at the same target."

Hermione fired without question and Susan fired a stunner a second later at the position the opponent rolled to before. He didn't even see it coming as it hit just as he got in position. Hermione and Susan then concentrated on the lone opponent left on the right.

He was behind a rock and Hermione apparated right behind him and took her hand to stun him. Susan dropped her shield "Harry all clear on the left, rear, and the right. Harry stood up and ran twenty feet right at the guy who was still firing spells. He was shocked to see Harry charge at him then Harry flipped over him while keeping his shield in place.

The guy did not see Hermione or Susan follow right behind Harry's distraction. He was out before he even knew he had been hit.

Harry, Hermione, and Susan then surveyed the entire sight. Harry looked for a moment "I bet you Master Komatsu and Master Koiji planned our tests today. What do you think about playing a prank on Master Koiji?" He asked the pair. Hermione and Susan both laughed and said at the same time "I'm in!"

Harry carefully crafted an infiltration plan and assumed that Master Koiji would have a couple of extra magic council members there. The three cut off through the forest to come from the opposite direction of where they were expected. They mounted to compound's wall by lifting each other up and over. They came to the rear of the main dojo and found it empty with three very stiff men with Master Koiji.

Harry cast a spell on the Dojo to turn the walls mats and ceiling bright Pink. Master Koiji hated the color pink. Hermione then hit the three men with spells that were triggered delayed. Susan hit master Koiji with a time delayed spell as well.

The three then went back around to the front of the compound and ran into the arena. The three men looked stunned to see all three of them run up as they did.

Master Koiji smirked "Did you happen to find your trail more hazardous today?"

Hermione responded with a small grin "It was littered with many people napping about but we went around them very easily." She said with a hint of mirth.

Susan then smiled "Master we came to warn you about a most devious plot against you."

Koiji raised an eyebrow "What would this plot be."

Susan responded "There were some people in town who swore to paint your dojo pink as they knew how much you hated it." Susan shrugged her shoulders "We thought you should know."

Master Koiji turned to look inside his dojo and gasped and began a string of curses in Japanese. Harry, Hermione, and Susan could barely keep the laughter down as they watched. When Master Koiji turned to start in on them, Harry snapped his fingers.

Master Koiji and his three guests suddenly stood at attention as their gi's and robes were turned to pink ballerina tutus. Master Koiji could only move his eyes and talk. His face turned a funny shade of blue mixed with red. Harry and the girls fell over laughing.

A minute later the twelve men who attacked them in the forest ran into the compound and looked up in shock to see Master Koiji and the magic council members dressed all in pink. They were shocked at first but then started laughing too.

A couple of minutes later Master Koiji had a smile on his lips as he could only imagine what they looked like. He got Harry's attention with his next statement "Master Potter it is obvious to the rest of us lowly mortals that you and your girls have passed our little test with flying colors. I find it extremely difficult to award master as your new title when I and the council cannot move.

Harry smiled while Hermione hugged his waist. Harry then snapped his fingers and the four were released. They were still in there Tutus but master Koiji began to laugh too. Harry gave him a slight grin "Thou shall not surprise Harry with a test anymore."

One of the council members answered "It is noted young master." The council member turned to Hermione what was that spell you used on the five behind you? We have never heard or seen it before."

Hermione smiled "I call it a Harry special. It has the same results as a muggle concussion grenade that most militaries use to enter enclosed spaces."

A opponent from behind spoke up "It was a most effective weapon to use against us. I am still seeing spots in my vision."

Another council member stated "We are very impressed with you three. All these behind you, that you dispensed with in less than seven minutes are masters in combat magic."

He turned to Harry "Your double shield was very impressive. We have not seen a display like that before."

Harry blushed "I wanted to protect the two most important people in the world to me and I couldn't fail them." Susan and Hermione hugged him.

Susan leaned over to ask Hermione "Double the naughty time for him tonight?"

Hermione smirked "Definitely!"

Master Koiji handed them Dragon hide Auror Holsters and official Hit wizard Badges from the Japanese Government. The head of the Japanese magical Defense Brigade was on hand to brief them. While he offered no official job he did notify them that from time to time they may contact them to offer a contract for services.

Harry and Hermione were very wary of this offer but as the official explained to them they were not to be used as contract killers, although on occasion that was possible but rarely used. Mostly they would be contacted by the Japanese to bring someone in if they were outside of the normal reach of the Japanese islands.

They especially liked having English speaking field operatives in other countries so that any Japanese born criminal would not suspect them. This offer was for the Japanese muggle Government and from the Magical government. Since they had been trained in both muggle and magical fighting they were uniquely qualified to handle delicate field assignments, that they looked like younger kids was an added bonus.

The official went on to explain that whatever country they resided in they should contact the Japanese embassy to maintain their status as operatives. Their main areas of work would be Europe, Britain, and the United States.

Susan asked one question "Would there be many instances where we would be used and would it interfere with their returning to school?"

The official, Mr. Migado, looked sullen. "I feared you would ask this question and I do not like telling you this. You are the only operatives in Britain that we would have and only one of three teams in Europe. The two teams in Europe stay fairly busy eight month of the year. We would try very hard to let you finish school but if the need arose we would not hesitate to call.

Hermione asked quickly "What happens if we refuse to contract?"

The Japanese official smiled "Nothing until you reach your majority. Then if you refuse to act as our operatives, then your status would be revoked. There are certain privileges that come with this status. First being is that you will have diplomatic immunity as our Japanese representative. Second, you cannot be arrested by even your own government as we have an agreement with the ICW to repatriate all our operatives. The last benefit is that it pays generously."

Mr. Migado let that sink in "We have watched your training for the last eighteen months and you are uniquely suited to stealth. Your team combat skills are better than most others in the world and this before you reached your majority. With experience your skills will be sought out by many countries."

Harry leaned forward "I am not a fan of killing for hire."

Mr. Migado grinned at him "Then don't we would only ask this for those deemed truly evil or depraved and we have no other recourse. We want you because you are not Japanese but act like it. We are very impressed by all three of you."

Harry looked at Hermione and Susan who nodded back to him their agreement. Harry turned back to Mr. Migado "We can try this on a probationary basis." Harry looked at Mr. Migado gravely "I trust no one in the government and never have. If you send me on an assignment and I found that your government has lied to me. You will miss a few officials the next morning."

Mr. Migado smiled and then offered his hand "We are agreed then?"

Harry nodded "We have an understanding."

**Chapter 20 **

The next week was very hectic for the trio and Hermione's parents. They found themselves on their little island paradise for the summer. They continued every morning with training until almost lunch. The afternoons were for relaxing and vacationing for the summer. Once a week they did an outing on the surrounding islands.

It was mid July when a boat was approaching their island. Harry watched with concern until the boat slowed down and he could tell the people on it were of Asian descent. He rolled his eyes as they approached. A smaller man jumped from the bow with a manila envelope and walked up to Harry.

"Mr. Potter you are a hard person to find and especially since we have no Embassy close to this place." He stated in Japanese.

Harry stood up and bowed before he replied in Japanese "I did not think you would need to find us so quick." Harry looked at him for a second "I suppose you have a reason for coming to us?"

The man grinned "As Mr. Migado explained to you a few weeks back from time to time we have need of selective skills and your location and magical abilities are suited for this." The man placed a thick manila envelope in his hands."

The man stepped back one step and bowed "Mr. Potter the Japanese government formally asks for your assistance as directed in the envelope." He handed him a cell phone "Any assistance you will need such as resources, intelligence, etc. you can call me 24 hours a day. This job is a capture only."

Hermione looked on with curiosity "Do we have to accept now or can we read over what our task is?"

The man looked serious "I must apologize but I need an answer now."

Harry looked at him after receiving a sign from Susan and Hermione that it was his decision. "I would remind you that I am not a mindless or blind automaton. If this is not on the up and up I will be coming to see Mr. Migado. I will accept this one on faith."

The spry man looked shocked at the threat but then rapidly answered "I assure you that we are trying to stop criminal activity only and that we do not have the local resources to do this on our own. We considered it fortuitous to have you here."

Harry nodded and then bowed "Then I humbly accept to help you." The man bowed with a smile before hopping back on the boat to leave.

The three entered the house and laid the contents of the envelope on the table. The contract was for fifty thousand dollars to capture and bring to the embassy in Aruba a wizard named Osouka Yakuza. He was kidnapping and selling female tourists in the slave trade. So far fifteen kidnappings had been linked to him and he was using memory spells to make the women believe they had to obey.

Hermione and Susan both looked pissed and couldn't wait to find this guy. Harry reviewed the intelligence reports along with Hermione deep into the night. At midnight they had finished and went to bed.

Bill and Emma were a little put out that they were a covert team for hire and reminded them that they were also teenagers too. Once Hermione explained who they were going after Emma had gotten mad too. "You need to find that scum bag!" she shouted.

Harry and Hermione laughed "Well I can't think of a better cover than a family outing to Aruba for all of us. It seems he likes to target high end hotels to pick his victims and I know of two women I find mouth watering that he will probable fall over to get too."

Hermione reached over and kissed him and then hauled off and hit him in the shoulder and then smiled "The kiss was for the compliment but you are still using us as bait."

Susan hit his other arm "Excellent plan by the way but you are using us as bait."

Harry rubbed his arm and looked to Bill for support. Bill just shook his head "Boy O up to now you have gotten all the good from this relationship, now you get to see the other side of why most smart men only want one wife."

Harry placed his arms around both girls shoulders "It was just a suggestion not an order."

Hermione smirked "We agree with the plan and in fact had we been allowed to say it first you would not have gotten in trouble but you didn't ask fisrt, so suck it up." Hermione winked at Susan "Come along sister so we can pack. We shall spend the entire fifty thousand he earned for treating us like a piece of meat."

Harry's mouth flopped open "That isn't right." He stated to Emma, who had a big smile on her face.

She responded "Harry, you are just too easy to manipulate. They are just using it as an excuse to make you feel guilty and get some major shopping done."

Harry grinned at her "I know but they will be happy the next few days and I will reap the benefits when I make them feel guilty for spending all that money."

Emma giggled "Harry that is so worthy of an honorary Granger!"

Harry bowed and then stuck his tongue out at Bill "Thank you ma'am" He pointed at Bill sternly "You, we are the only two males on the island and you haven't got my back."

Bill laughed "I have only one woman and I have to suck up constantly." he yelled to Harry's retreating back.

The five of them checked into a five star resort hotel that afternoon. Harry stayed with them for most of the afternoon while they spent a hefty sum on new bikinis to taunt Harry with. At three PM Harry noticed two white males who paid a lot of attention to the three of them for about an hour. He signaled to the girls that they were being watched and they continued.

The three tried to get drinks at the bar but were refused for being under age. They were threatened with the hotel telling her parent's which infuriated Hermione. They went to the hotel lobby and no sooner than they sat down than one of the men from earlier approached them.

The man was pleasant and seemed genuine as he stated "It is terrible how these places never pay attention to one of their most important clients. My name is Richard Gannet and I realize how important you are."

Harry spoke out "I don't know what you are selling but we aren't interested. My ladies and I have other things to concern ourselves with."

Richard just smiled "You protect your ladies well and have nothing to fear from me. I am offering a good time at a very private club made for those elite who can afford it. It is not for free but I guarantee that you will have a good time and we never ask for ID."

Susan turned to Harry "I have heard of places like this. I want to go so we can have some fun."

Hermione smiled at the thought and then added "You promise us a good time baby."

Harry looked at them both "I did, didn't I." Harry then looked at the man "What is your security like, what time does it start, and where?"

Richard turned to look at the man that accompanied him "This is Enrique and he will drive you to the club. We do not allow people to know the exact location, for security purposes. We guarantee you an evening to remember for you and your companions.

We take you there and bring you back at around five AM."

Richard laughed and made a motion drinking from a glass "Should you or your companions be too… how do I say this?"

Harry smiled and stated "Sloshed?"

Richard laughed "Yes, that's it. We will leave you in the hotel lobby and let the hotel staff take care of you. All we need for your night of fun and frolic is $500.00 down and $1,000 more when Enrique picks you up tonight."

Harry looked unhappy "That seems like a lot for an evening out."

Richard's smile left "Look With the security and other perks I have for my clients it is not cheap. I will assure you have fun tonight and no hassles from stupid barmen treating you like children but it is not free. Your other option is the kidde pool. Sorry to have bothered you." Richard turned to leave.

Harry spoke quickly "Stop, I didn't mean to offend you and I can see you take this work seriously." Harry reached into his pocket and handed him $500.00 dollars "We are in. What time do you pick us up?"

Enrique grinned "We will be here at 5 PM sharp. We take you to a great restaurant and then after dinner, the club and all as part of your fee."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand "Dinner included this sounds like a lot of fun." Hermione smiled up at him "Susan and I will be glad to show our appreciation."

Enrique laughed "Well, I see that it is time for me to leave and I will see you later."

At five Enrique rolled up to the Hotel in a stretch Limousine. Harry had expected as much as they were being wined and dined before they went to the club. Yakuza's MO was to treat them well and then wait until they came to his club, his turf for anything to happen. Harry assumed that if he and the girls got drunk they would all be easier to handle.

Harry decided that he was going to play his part to the nth degree. Hermione and Susan would simply play the bimbo parts that was expected of them. They had a very lavish dinner at an upper class restaurant. Harry carefully checked the food and found that it had been drugged. Hermione did a very quick revealing spell to help determine the contents. Its' main component would cause them to lower their inhibitions. Susan was able to neutralize it with a potion they had developed to counter act many agents. With an addition of one ingredient to the already made potion they each slipped to the restroom to drink it unnoticed.

Harry knew that it was six and that they would need another dose in three hours. Hermione had assumed that if they didn't get drunk enough that more drugs would be added to their drinks while at the club.

On the ride from the restaurant to the club alcohol was available. The three had a mixed drink and began to loosen up. When they arrived at the club it was in a warehouse far from other businesses and in an industrial area. The club looked like any normal club you would find. Although there were a few less people in this crowd and Harry noticed right away that many were female.

Hermione began speaking to a few of the people she met and realized that although they looked happy on the outside they were very guarded on what they said. The unusual thing that Susan noticed were that many of the girls were wearing an identical bracelet.

Harry scanned the bracelet when he danced with a girl but could only find charms on it. He could not specifically identify the charm that was cast but because the aura from it was darker, he assumed it was not a good spell for the girl. Hermione puzzled on it for many minutes and revealed to them that it had to be a compulsion and/or an obedience bracelet of some kind.

As the night progressed Hermione and Susan became more uninhibited and often they would take Harry on the dance floor and drive him crazy. At one AM with Harry acting very inebriated, the club staff worked delicately to separate him from Susan and Hermione. The next thing they realized Harry was not in sight as he had been removed from the club floor and taken to a locked and guarded room.

They attempted to spray a knock out potion in his face but Harry was able to cast a counter to filter its' effects. They left him in the room and then Hermione was subdued in the restroom by two girls. They attempted the same knock out gas and Hermione's filter was not very effective. She did not pass out but was a tad bit woozy.

Harry had cast a disillusionment charm on himself and then flashed to the upper Balcony to monitor both Susan and Hermione. When Hermione went to the rest room, Harry watched two girls follow her. He signaled Susan to be alert and flashed into the restroom to cover Hermione.

Harry watched both of them as they pushed Hermione against the wall and sprayed her in the face. She slumped down as if she was out but Harry noticed the subtle indications that she was fully awake. The girls took her to a back wall and a hidden door popped open and two men took Hermione from them.

Hermione was then carried to another room where she was strapped down to a chair. The men left and she was left alone in the room. Harry then unstrapped her as she kissed his cheek. They left a dummy charmed to look like Hermione in her place. They both disillusioned themselves and began to look for Susan.

Susan while Hermione had been taken found herself alone at the bar. She pretended to be drunk as she waited and worried about Hermione. Enrique their driver came over and Susan stood up and hugged him. "I am so glad to see a familiar face."

Enrique smiled at the inebriated girl before him. When Susan turned her head his expression turned from friendly to lustful. He whispered into her ear "Harry and Hermione asked me to come and get you because they barrowed one of our little party rooms." Susan smiled and acted happy on the outside but inside she knew this was a move to isolate her.

Susan debated with herself to put up a little resistance but decided that this would cause them to escalate their agenda and be more forceful. She decided on a delaying tactic that Enrique couldn't overcome. "I need to hit the restroom real quick and I will be right back." She didn't wait for his response but moved quickly towards the rest room.

Enrique was completely surprised by her move. He looked at two girls before he pointed for them to follow her. Susan made it to the little hallway when the girls caught up to her. She reacted instead of thinking and twisted the one girls arm behind her back. She then pushed the girl against the other and held them in the corner.

Susan hiccupped like she was drunk. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She slurred at them.

The girls looked very surprised and Susan pretending to grasp something so she wouldn't fall, pull the girl's bracelet until in fell on the floor. The girl's eyes began to clear up and then they shone with anger. Susan winked at her "I am here to help. Let's fix her problem." Susan said to her. The other girl grabbed the bracelet and tugged until it fell away.

All three girls scurried into the bathroom. The last girl released from the bracelet began to cry as she remembered what had been done to her. Susan looked at the other girl "What is your name?"

"Amber, my real name is Amber."

Susan smiled "and so it is again." Susan looked at the other girl who was still crying "Can you take care of her? Get her out of here?"

Amber looked in thought "I think so but where do I go?"

Susan applied her lipstick and then smiled "Go to the Hilton Hotel and ask for the Evans suite."

Amber took the girl and walked back out of the rest room. Susan looked into the mirror alright then I guess its show time. Just as she was ready to leave she was stunned from behind. Two strong arms grabbed her.

Harry and Hermione had gone to the girl's bathroom, and then checked the bar for Susan. They could not find her. Harry stopped and asked one of the girls with bracelets where the manager's office was? She looked scared but pointed to a corner group of offices on the second floor overlooking the dance floor.

Hermione followed Harry as he reached the foot of the stairs. Two mean looking men were blocking his path with crossed arms. Harry just smiled and then jumped in the air and hit both of them on the head with stunners. He didn't even stop as half of the men in the room started to react.

Hermione followed as they ran up the stairs two at a time. Harry kicked the first door completely off the hinges as Hermione went to the second. Harry saw a man and a girl on a bed and stunned them both before clearing the room.

Hermione kept clearing the doors until the fifth one had a hallway. Three men were at the end of it and Harry just started running towards them. They began to pull something from there jacket and Hermione and Harry both sent stunners at them before they could finish their pulling muggle guns. Hermione turned and cast a spell to replace the door leading into the hallway with a steel door with a sticking charm to block access from the dance floor.

Harry heard Susan's voice yell out "I am in here!"

Susan had been enervated awake to find herself stripped naked and hung on a Y frame in front of an Asian man's desk. The Asian man was appraising her like a piece of meat. Susan looked around and saw four other men with leers on their faces. "Well shit I thought I was invited to a party not that I was the party." She looked at the Asian man and cracked at him "I want my money back."

The men in the room started to laugh as the Asian man grinned "That is not the normal response I see from many in your position."

Susan tugged at her restraints "Well I may not show it but I am completely surprised by this Mr. Yakuza."

The Asian man stood up abruptly as his face got very serious "How do you know my name?"

Susan laughed "You are quite famous." Mr. Yakuza was about to respond when there was a noise in the hallway. Susan yelled out "Harry, I am in here!"

Mr. Yakuza responded "You friends cannot help you in here."

Susan winked at him as she stepped from the rack "Who says they are the ones to worry about?" She immediately went into action and punched and kicked two men within reach in the throat. They went down to their knees trying to capture their breath.

Before the other two could react, the main office door exploded and Harry walked in with his sword withdrawn. "Honey I am home!" Harry said with a smile.

Susan turned to him "Love, I tried waiting as long as I could but these guys were getting frisky." She said with a smile.

Hermione put her hands on her hips "Susan I am so disappointed in you. There are only two men and a little guy left for us. Don't you know your suppose to share?"

The two guys moved to attack. Susan reached out to the nearest guy and cracked his jaw with her fist and then flipped him on his back. Susan looked contrite "You can't be late to parties around here." She stepped over to her dress and began to put it on "These guys wait on no one."

Harry looked at the Asian man "I suggest you stun your man there before this gets ugly."

Mr. Yakuza looked unphased "I think not. This is my place and you can't possible hope to defeat me and get away. It is best if you put your weapon down and give yourself up. I have an army down stairs just waiting for you.

Hermione stepped two paces and then hit the henchman in the chest with a stunner as Harry flashed behind Yakuza. Harry pressed a dagger into his throat and Mr. Yakuza stiffened. "If your men attack then you will be the first to die. I really don't think you have any options left."

Yakuza knew instinctively that the man behind him had been well trained and did not stand a chance against him. Susan stepped up "How do you control the bracelets and how do you release them?"

Yakuza looked at her for a moment "They are release by a password from me."

Hermione took her dagger and pushed it into his lower stomach. His eyes bulged  
out "I do not have a problem with gutting you."

Yakuza's eyes widen "The password is flower petal." … spoken in Japanese."

Hermione grinned "That wasn't so hard."

Susan flicked her wand and Yakuza's clothes disappeared and magical manacles were applied to his wrists. He tried to cover himself from being seen." Harry prodded him with his sword to make him moved forward out of his office and down the hallway.

They walked out onto the landing to find twenty guys holding weapons and wands on them. Hermione yelled out the password in Japanese and bracelets fell to the floor. Susan then instructed all the girls "All of you make it to the Japanese Embassy. They will take care of getting you back home."

Many girls looked around and seeing the men with guns they didn't move for a second. Hermione then stated "You people with the guns. If you stop any of the girls from leaving we will start dissecting your boss and I am pretty sure that it will affect your pay check."

Yakuza frowned as he ordered his men to put down their weapons. Many did so but a few held out. Harry spoke to Yakuza's ear "That was a very smart move on your part because I have no compunction about killing or maiming a rapist."

Hermione then looked across the dance floor "I would drop your guns if I were you. They won't do anything but probable get your boss killed." A second later the other guns clattered to the floor.

Hermione and Susan went down the stairs and cleared the rest of the hidden rooms. They found two other girls who were to be kidnapped that night and released them as well. Through it all Yakuza's men looked on and did nothing. When Susan and Hermione came back and stood next to Harry he flashed them directly into the Japanese Embassy building.

The Japanese guards bowed to them and took Yakuza away. The short Asian man who gave them their assignment was there to greet them. He gave a slight bow "Mr. Migado said that you were efficient and I see that his words are true."

Harry put his sword away "There are probable twenty to twenty-five girls on their way here and they will need help. You will take care of this?"

The small Asian man bowed "But of course."

Harry bowed in return "Then tell Mr. Migado if he ever needs our help for something similar he need only call and we would be honored to assist." The Asian man bowed and left.

Harry, Hermione, and Susan flashed into their room back on the island.


	12. Chapter 21 & 22

**CHAPTER 21 **

The three continued their former regimen as the days turned into weeks, then a month went by and they found themselves on the Hogwart's train going back to school. Nobody had recognized them when they boarded the train early and found a compartment in the front of the train.

The three settled in and slept or in Hermione's case read to pass the time. Hermione got bored with her book and then decided to have a little fun with Harry and Susan. They were awakened by their hyperactive book worm doing naughty things to them. Harry and Susan just smiled as their eyes popped open.

The seven hour train ride ended all too quickly as they put themselves to right and put their school robes on. They got off the train and headed straight for the carriages. When they arrived at the next available one a blond girl was sitting in the carriage already. They seated themselves and heard the blond quickly state "Hello Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, and… "The girl turned her head sideways and then her face looked confused before she smiled and continued "and Susan Potter. Welcome back!"

Hermione looked at her "How did you know?"

The blonde looked at them "I read your auras and you three have blended auras. That is usually what I find in married couples, so I deduced you three were married. The funny thing about hers," she pointed at Susan "is that hers looks like a split between both of yours. She does not have an aura of her own or that is what it looks like." The Blonde asked quickly "Are you what they consider a slave or a concubine?"

Susan sputtered "I… well… yes, I am."

The blonde then smiled "That explains it then because house elves have a similar aura when they are bonded to a family."

Hermione and Harry began to laugh as Hermione said to Susan "I bet that just made your day. To be officially recognized as someone's property, like a servant."

Susan blushed and then her eyes appeared to be glazed a little "I am not complaining. I will be tonight if you don't give me some relief."

The Blonde sighed "I am Luna Lovegood; you may not remember me as I was a first year when we met each other and I'm in Ravenclaw. We never really talked a lot because we had no classes together."

Harry smiled "I don't remember much from that year because I was too busy worrying about Hermione and finding a big snake."

Luna grinned "Yes you were. Did you find what you were looking for in your travels abroad?"

Susan smiled at her "Yes we did. We found exactly what we needed."

Luna smiled "Well that is good. I for one am glad your back as this school with Malfoy running amok it is way too depressing."

Harry rolled his eyes and then gave her a piercing glare "I don't think he will be doing too much of that this time. I have it on good authority that he may not be staying very long this term."

The blond grinned "What is your good authority?"

Hermione gave a small smirk "Ours and if what we believe is true then a few more Slytherin and Ravenclaw students won't be here either."

Luna quirked her eyebrows and then said as a matter of fact "I should think that what you believe is very true as that mark is very hard to hide if you know how to look." Luna looked to her right "Well it seems we are here. I shall look forward to the opening activities." She stepped down and then turned to them "Perhaps you might find my insights helpful in the future Harry and I offer them freely to you." She turned and walked up to the front entrance gate.

Susan chuckled "That girl has not changed a bit since I met her four years ago." Susan turned to look at both of them "Many in the Ravenclaw house were bullying her and others called her Loony." Susan added with a frown.

Harry stood up and watched her enter "You know I really hate bullies and I think I shall have to set this right."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Potter on a mission what a new concept." She stated with laughter.

Harry smacked her behind and caused Hermione to yelp "Yes, you and Susan have been my mission for the last three years and have kept me very busy."

Susan laughed and stood up to exit the carriage "Yes and now we have to share you with a whole school."

Harry smacked her bum "Watch it you or I will have to take measure to keep my servant in line."

Susan stepped down and gave him a smile and a wink "One can only dream sir!"

Harry jumped out and chased them all the way to the front entrance door as they were both squealing with laughter as he grabbed them and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

They soon finished going in the front entrance and then moved to the main hall. When they entered everyone quieted down except one girl who was making fun of Loony who had her head down while others watched. Harry's face turned a shade of red and he walked over and sat down besides Luna. He put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Luna blushed profusely as he asked her "Luna, how is my favorite Ravenclaw doing?" Harry then turned to the girl who had been calling her names and gave her a threatening glare "I hope nobody is messing with you as I would take it very personal. Nobody messes with my favorite Ravenclaw."

Harry then looked at the girl "Especially young girls who are so flat chested they look like a washboard." The brunette girl hung her head in shame. Harry scooted close to her and whispered "It is not so funny when others make fun of your flaws, is it? In the future you should remember that nobody is perfect." Harry looked around at the rest of the Ravenclaws sitting close by "If I catch anyone being a bully to another student I will take action."

An older boy, perhaps a seventh year sneered "That is big talk coming from such a small boy."

Harry arched his eyes "After dinner if you care to pursue that line of stupidity I shall await you right out the front hall doors."

The older boy smiled "I will be waiting little man."

Harry gave an evil grin "I hope so, I really do." The older boy looked confused and worried as Harry said this without any fear.

Hermione, Susan, and now Luna had smiles on their faces as Harry scooted back to Luna. Luna's smile made it to her eyes "Thank you Harry Potter."

Harry grinned "Its' just Harry to my friends."

Luna nodded "Thank you Harry. You will need help in the future and I promise to help you."

Harry looked at her for a second deciding what that meant "I hope you don't feel obligated because of what I just did?"

Luna grinned "No that is not why… because I want to is the reason." Luna turned to look at Hermione and Susan across from her "He doesn't like people helping just because does he?"

Susan pretended to pull her hair out "No, the cave man doesn't and it drives us crazy."

Hermione and Harry began to snicker at Susan antics.

Just then the new 1st Years were led in and made to stand in the aisle way.

Harry stood up and stated quietly "It's show time folks." Harry then made his way up front and when he neared the head table he spoke loudly so everyone could hear him "Excuse me headmistress I couldn't help but notice that the air in this entire hall seems to have a dark taint to it."

Minerva stood up "I don't understand Mr. Potter. What do you mean?"

Before Harry could answer a blond headed boy stood up "So the coward Potter dares to enter Hogwarts again. Potty why don't you go back to the foreign refuse dump you have been hanging around for the last three years?" he stated with a sneer.

Harry turned and placed his hands behind his back "Mr. Malfoy." Harry said with a smile as he looked at him for many seconds. This seemed to bother the young Malfoy at the way Harry's green eyes seemed to be looking at him… almost judging him. Harry then took slow steps towards the Slytherin table "I am very glad to see you were the first to respond. It will make the rest of them leaving so much easier."

Malfoy placed his hands on his hips "Is that so boy wonder. Just…." Before he could finish Harry disappeared and landed behind Malfoy with a dagger to his throat.

Harry held him by his hair "You are dead Potter! Nobody touches me!" Malfoy said with a quiver in his voice.

Harry shook Malfoy's head so everyone could see he had him firmly in hand "If I were you junior death eater I would shut up and threatening me is not only dumb but very, very stupid."

Malfoy blanched upon hearing Potter call him a death eater "I am not a death eater." He stated too quickly.

Harry just chuckled "Yes you are you blond ponce and I can prove it." Harry pushed the dagger a little harder into his throat "Raise your right hand and show everyone your forearm."

Malfoy had sweat coming from his brow "I…"

Harry pushed harder on the knife and a trickle of blood ran down Malfoy's neck "Not a word Mr. Malfoy just raise your arm and show everyone what you are."

Malfoy shut his mouth and saw no one willing to help him. He swallowed and raised his arm slowly and when it reached more than halfway the sleeve fell away to reveal a black tattoo, Voldemort's dark mark. Everyone gasped in the great hall as they clearly saw he was a death eater.

Hermione stood and silently cast expelleramus. Malfoy's wand came out of his robe arm from a special pocket designed in the sleeve. It flew directly to her and she snatched it from the air. Hermione put her wand away and held Malfoy's between her hands.

Susan then stood and cast Expelleramus at Malfoy again. A second wand left his left inside breast pocket. Harry then whispered "Accio port keys." A silver medallion came from his inner pants pocket and his outside jacket pocket had a piece of thread that appeared to hover before them. The thread began to burn and a minute later the medallion was melting on the table.

Harry turned back to Malfoy who had not moved an inch as Hermione then said loudly "You are hereby expelled Mr. Malfoy!" She then took his wand and broke it.

Susan then followed "Never to return to Hogwart's because Mr. Potter has modified the wards to cause great pain to any with the dark mark on their bodies. It will activate thirty minutes after you leave." Susan then broke his second wand.

Malfoys eyes flashed in surprise and then he gave both girls a vicious glare. Both returned his glare with a smile which made him even madder. That was his last sight before Harry flashed him above a very deep canyon. Both began to fall and Harry released him quickly before he flashed back to the great hall.

Minerva had not said anything during all of this as she had been in shock and when Harry came back without Mr. Malfoy she walked briskly toward him "What in heaven's name did you do with Mr. Malfoy?" she asked him with a heavy accusatory voice.

Harry looked at her in surprise "Why Headmistress I released him just outside of the castle's wards so that he would not suffer needlessly when the new wards come up. Why, what did you think I had done to him?"

Minerva deflated somewhat "I thought you might have killed him or something."

Harry chuckled "Oh, I wanted to headmistress but I thought that very long path home would do him some good." Harry quickly whispered under his breath "I let gravity kill him."

Minerva then looked up at him in relief and then shock "What about these new wards?"

Harry turned to address the hall "For those of you that have the dark mark or intend to harm fellow students in Voldemort's name you have about twenty-seven minutes before the Wards kick in. They are intent based wards and can detect the dark mark anywhere on your body and if you intend to harm other students. If you don't believe me then by all means please stay and you will begin to learn all about true pain." He said with a smile.

A seventh year Slytherin five feet from Harry stood up and drew his wand "Potter, you are a dead man!" He stated as he held his wand on Harry. Just as his smile started to grow on his face, Harry drew a sword and swung it and cut his wand to just three inches from his fingers.

Harry looked sternly at him "You draw your second out and I will cut your arm off." The death eater's eyes opened wide and he started to back up in great fear. Harry walked with him "I said leave here and you should tell your master that Harry Potter is back and I am not happy with him."

The seventh year turned and ran away very quickly. He went straight to the main gate. Harry turned to the rest of the hall "If you think I am lying or bluffing well just go ahead and stay. I know who everyone of you are because you were sold out by an inside man."

Several Slytherin stood up and left the hall quickly. More surprising were the three Ravenclaw students who made their way out quickly as well. In all eight more students left Hogwarts along with the previous seventh year and Mr. Malfoy.

Minerva looked at Harry with a stern expression and shook her head. Harry then added with a curt grin "Sorry to disturb your sorting Headmistress. I think I am done here."

Minerva nodded her understanding "You and your friends will report to my office right after the feast."

Harry replied sheepishly "Yes, ma'am.

**CHAPTER 22 **

Harry, Hermione, and Susan made their way to the headmistress's office. They looked at the Gargoyle and watched him. After a minute his head turned to see them better. "Can I help you?" the gargoyle asked.

Harry just watched him for many seconds and then gave a sigh "I have it on good authority that you have intent based wards and know what a student's purpose is when they come here. I also know that you are informed the minute the headmaster or headmistress request a student to come to their office so open up."

The Gargoyle gave a sigh as he began to open the stairwell "You are no fun Mr. Potter."

Hermione walked past him with a smile "Thank you Benedict."

The gargoyle chuckled "I haven't been called that name in years. Have a nice evening kind lady."

Once they arrived the headmistress looked up from her parchment at them. She smiled and frowned just as quickly as they entered. "Good evening Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Potter." Minerva stood up and came around to the front of her desk as she motioned the three to sit down in the chairs in front of her. "I am extremely pleased that you have returned." She gave a small smile.

The Headmistress then wagged her finger at Harry "On the other hand you have caused a major upheaval in everybody's lives in less than five minutes after arriving." Minerva clasped her hands in front of her "I don't know whether to punish you or give you a school award for what you did."

Susan smirked "Might I suggest you do neither." She stated smugly.

Minerva shook her head "I am already getting a major head ache and the term has not really begun."

Hermione stood up and stood next to the headmistress. She slowly removed a plastic bottle from her robe and handed them to the headmistress. She smiled at her "Ma'am we came prepared and these are what I call anti-Harry pills because the gods know I have taken plenty of these over the last three years." Hermione chuckled as she finished.

Susan smiled "They are muggle aspirin and are like a pain potion in a little pill. They do wonders around that time of the month too."

The headmistress face turned a little red "Yes, well…" she coughed slightly "I see you three have picked up new and interesting habits while you were away." Hermione sat back down and grabbed Harry and Susan's hands in a show of unity. The headmistress looked on with interest as they sat together. She then looked up into their eyes.

"I need to know how you managed to manipulate the wards without me knowing." She asked them.

Harry smirked "Please freeze the paintings in this room or I cannot discuss it."

The headmistress smirked "That is knowledge that only a headmaster would know. How? …" The Head mistress stopped and then looked thoughtfully before waving her hand and the pictures turned to normal muggle type oil canvases. She turned back to Harry "You visited with Albus at some point, didn't you?"

Harry smiled "I did about three months ago and he was in a very weakened condition. His mind was under severe pain and I always use passive legimancy to look for threats. It is something I do on instinct and I can't shut it off." Harry looked down at his feet "It has saved us on more than one occasion."

Hermione continued for him "Headmistress he did not intend to read Dumbledore's thoughts but it did happen. Harry has the same knowledge that most Headmaster's or Headmistresses have about Hogwarts. During the last few weeks of the holiday we studied warding and we were able to modify the wards at Hogwarts to recognize the protean charm that Voldemort use's to create his dark mark."

Minerva looked thoughtfully "So that is what the alerts meant as the students entered. I am still getting use to all this. I have only been in control of the wards for a few weeks."

Harry grinned "I can help you to understand it better. I am also tied in to them and interact with them."

Minerva's head popped up to look at him "I am not sure I like a student having that much control over the school."

Harry's grin stopped and he became serious "I could get around all of them anyway as I can flash in and out of here. I have no intent to mess with them save what I have already done. I did modify the wards for the safety of the school. Having death eaters reporting on my movements was too much of an advantage to Voldemort and his inner circle. For my own peace of mind I had to act."

Minerva nodded her head in understanding but kept her frown "I do understand this but I am old and set in my ways. Had I know I could do this I would have done it myself."

Harry shook his head "You would not have been able to, even Albus couldn't. He did not recognize the importance of the muggle world. He was to set in his ways. It was Hermione's belief and knowledge that made it possible."

Hermione smiled "It was actually a muggle show called star trek that made me think of this. They had huge ships that sailed the galaxy. The ships had force fields around them to hold their hull integrity. I remembered one show that had a scene where a smaller ship entered the mother ship through a force shield. One of the characters explained how the force field was modified to remove all pathogens and contaminates from the ship's hull before it entered the ship.

Hermione laughed "I have always thought of Voldemort as a deadly virus to the magical world. When Harry explained the warding scheme for Hogwarts, well I imagined it as a big force field surrounding the castle instead of a space ship. Using my knowledge of charms, my new knowledge of warding, and what Albus knew of the dark mark, I developed a way to modify the wards…"

Minerva cut in "To identify any contaminates or viruses with the ward. How did you make them attack the wearer of the dark mark?"

Hermione grinned "It attacks the protean charm itself by at first making the wearer's arm itch, and then causes a slight burning sensation, each hour the pain becomes more intense until the person passes out."

Minerva smiled "That was quite brilliant and I am sure that Professor Flitwick would be fascinated by this. What is the intent based element."

Harry pointed to Susan who blushed "That was her brilliant idea."

Susan answered that question "I figured that Mr. Malfoy would be coming to see you to demand that Malfoy Junior be allowed back into Hogwarts tomorrow. While here, his arm will begin to itch and then to burn and as his discomfort grows, so will everyone's belief that the intent based ward is real instead of a hoax. People will believe it because they know the other is true."

Minerva grinned at her "Why Mrs. Potter a lie?"

Susan blushed and then shrugged her shoulders "Misinformation and misdirection a few things I learned in my travels abroad. The gist is that Malfoy will want to leave her very fast and will go back and tell his death eater buddies that the ward is real and that the intent based ward will detect those unmarked but trying to harm students behind the wards."

Harry grinned "We also have a little scene we wish to play out with a person from the ministry that became the high inquisitor for one year. I found out she doesn't like children and likes to make them use blood quills."

Hermione looked mad "I placed a little protean charm on her large bum so that when she comes the same that happens for death eaters will happen to her."

Harry said with a smirk "I shall use the dungeons to keep her here until she gives a full confession for what she did. This will give the rest pause to believe the intent wards are very real." Harry finished.

Minerva smiled then turned red as Harry told her his plan "I am not going to be one bit sorry that toad Umbitch gets hers in the end. Albus knew what she was doing didn't he?"

Harry nodded to confirm this before he added some knowledge "Albus believed he couldn't intercede as that was the minister's plan to have him accuse a ministry official of dark acts. Umbitch's plan was to have the aurors come here to search her office and of course she would have gotten rid of the evidence."

Minerva stomped her foot "He could have used one of us to make that accusation instead of himself. He should have protected the children."

Hermione stood up and placed her hand on his arm "As Harry told me I believe he was doing the most to protect as many as he could. Without some of you teachers here it could have been much worse. In the end because you knew something was up you watched over those during detention and stopped her. If you or Albus had not been here what would have happened? In the end it comes down to a corrupt Minister who cares more about his job than hurting children."

Susan stood up "In due time he and his toad will be exposed. When it becomes known what he allowed, it will cause him great grief and most likely his job."

Harry then stood up "For now Hogwarts will become a bastion of strength and unity in the magical Britain. We alone will stand up to Voldemort and show everyone what they can do when we stand together."

Minerva sat down behind her desk and folded her hands before "So what classes will you be taking then?"

Harry looked at her and then to Hermione with confusion. Hermione cleared her throat "Headmistress Albus Dumbledore is dead if not for Harry being here then Voldemort

Would have waltzed right in here and taken over. The only person he feared other than Albus was Harry. We are here to protect the castle." She stated with clarity in her voice.

Minerva sat back stunned to hear this "I would like to think that the professor at Hogwarts can hold their own."

Susan moved forward and handed her three parchments. "These are our NEWT results from Japan. Trust me when I tell you we can learn nothing more from this school. Harry has a Mastery in DADA and Transfiguration. Hermione has a mastery in DADA, Ancient runes, and charms, and I have mastery in DADA, Potions, and Arithamancy. We are more than qualified to teach any of those subjects.

Harry smiled "We need to keep that a secret for now. The illusion that we are students will help us maintain a base of strength at Hogwarts."

Minerva stood up suddenly "You plan on attacking Voldemort from here!"

Harry's smile faltered and then he looked down "Yes, I do. After Lucius Malfoy comes tomorrow the war will begin."

Minerva walked over to the window and looked out over the lake with concern "So this is what it has come down to, children fighting?"

Harry stood next to her and sighed "I didn't want this but I didn't have a choice. Voldemort was waiting on Albus to die and the children to enter Hogwarts to take it over. He intended to hold them hostage to keep the majority of families in line. The muggle children would have suffered greatly under his leadership."

Minerva looked at him with renewed respect "You would rather be on the other side of the world, wouldn't you?"

Hermione quietly sighed "We would rather be on the beach scantily clad acting like the teenagers that we are but we could not enjoy or live with a decision that ignored others suffering. We had to come back and Harry will hold Voldemort at bay because he does fear a prophesy that he has only heard half of."

Minerva turned and hugged Harry who surprised all of them "Then I shall not stand in your way of your duty and I will help when I can." Minerva had a tear roll from her eye. She turned back to the window and let the tears fall "It saddens me greatly that the adults have failed you three so miserable."

Minerva stood there for many quiet minutes and then wiped her eyes "I take it you will not be staying in the dorms. Harry shook his head no to confirm her statement. "Where then?" she asked him.

"The room of requirement," Harry stated softly. "it will provide the accommodations and continued training to maintain our skills. We will not be separated from each other."

Minerva nodded "I would like to touch base with you once a week to keep you informed of anything I know or you to keep me informed."

Harry smiled "I will endeavor to do better than Albus but I must maintain some secrets."

Minerva smiled "Agreed and accepted as you have a war to run."


	13. Chapter 23 & 24

**CHAPTER 23 **

The next morning Lucius Malfoy strolled into the main hall during breakfast. He walked confidently up to the head table and approached the Headmistress. "Excuse me Headmistress for interrupting but I received a message from some friends and this school that my son was expelled yesterday.

Minerva stood up "That is correct Mr. Malfoy as I wrote in that letter he was found with the dark mark and it was determined that he was a threat to the school and society at large and was expelled. I am sure he told you this himself."

Mr. Malfoy sighed "I expected him to show up yesterday evening but he has yet to return. As I hear it he was last seen disappearing with Harry Potter and no one has seen him since." It did not go unnoticed by Minerva or the staff that Lucius kept scratching and rubbing his right arm.

Minerva gave a smirk knowing what this meant "Something irritating your arm Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius looked up at her "As you very well know you have placed a ward up to cause this."

Minerva leaned over the table "If you didn't have the master you have, then you wouldn't have this problem."

Harry stood up and walked to the head table. He was smiling as he came into Mr. Malfoy's view. Malfoy's eyes sharpened as he saw the bane of his master's existence and the cause of his current grief. "I don't know why you are smiling. There are Aurors outside the gates waiting to arrest you if you can't provide the location of my son."

Harry kept his smile "You must mean Yaxely and Dawlish, the two death eaters in the Auror ranks." Mr. Malfoy's face revealed the shock that this news brought him. Of course the greater shock for him were the two Aurors that came in the great hall doors standing guard and the additional two that came to stand behind Minerva. An even greater shock was Amelia Bones coming to stand before him.

Malfoy looked worried and scared as his arm began to burn. Harry moved closer "Your death eater aurors are already under arrest." As Harry said this both Yaxley and Dawlish were brought in by four aurors in magical manacles. Malfoys face looked very worried.

Malfoy kept rubbing at his arm and his discomfort from the ward was very evident. "What did you do to my son? Did you kill him?" Malfoy asked with some anger.

Amelia answered for Harry "First, thing you should remember death eater is that I am the one to ask question here, not you. As for your accusation," Amelia held up some documents and a vial with silvery liquid to show Malfoy Senior. "I interviewed Mr. Potter as he assumed you would try something like this while keeping your son in hiding. I questioned him under truth serum and I have a pensive memory of the entire incident from yesterday."

It is clear from the other witnesses accounts that Mr. Potter's had less than three seconds to kill your son. The pensive memory clearly shows your son running away from Mr. Potter while insulting him before Harry flashed right back. So hiding your son and trying to frame Mr. Potter won't work. I have the evidence to prove Mr. Potter's innocence.

Malfoy was holding his arm in pain "I am telling you my son never returned last night and I don't know where he is." Yaxley and Dawlish began to scratch their arms in obvious irritation. Malfoy was in such distress that he turned to look at his two fellow death eaters. "I think I will come to the Ministry later and file a missing person's report."

Harry stepped closer "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Malfoy. I have it on very good authority that once you triggered Hogwarts wards this morning that it triggered the new wards placed at the ministry. Any death eater that crosses the ministry wards will be completely incapacitated within ten minutes. The Aurors are already patrolling the building collecting all Ministry employees with the dark mark."

Harry stepped closer "Tell your master I have had an inside man for the last year monitoring all of his activities. I know what he is up to before he puts a plan in place. By tomorrow all his intelligence gathering operations will be history. With the intent based wards in place all those who would help you will become recognized immediately the moment they step through the wards."

Malfoy looked shocked to hear this and knew that his master would be very displeased. He began to think about not returning to his master at all but Harry's next statement caused him to abandon that thought.

Harry waved his hand and the vanishing cabinet that Malfoy was to repair appeared in the great hall. Harry pointed his wand at it and used to blasting and a bludgeoning hex to turn it into kindling. "Mr. Malfoy since your son failed in his mission to help Death eaters enter Hogwarts I suggest that perhaps your son is at your master's lair. If you hurry you might just save him. You know how your master hates failure and his forms of punishment."

Malfoy while holding his arm looked in shock at the realization that came into his eyes and he ran very quickly out of the main hall before running out from under the Hogwarts wards. With relief he passed through them and caught his breath. He then remembered his main mission and apparated away.

Harry looked at the two death eater Aurors and made his way to them. Their arms began to burn and their discomfort grew with each passing minute they were within the wards. Harry calmly placed his hands behind his back. "I can't imagine any worse type of betrayal than that of one in authority abusing their position."

Yaxely looked up in anger and then bent lower acting as his arm was beginning to hurt worse. He thought Harry wasn't looking and reached into his boot to remove a dagger he had placed there. He came to a crouch and was just starting to lunge at Harry when he found Harry Potter's sword thrust through his wind pipe and neck. Harry held it straight out level with the top of his shoulders. Yaxely followed Harry's arm to where it held the sword and finally lost sight of where he knew it was inserted into his throat.

Yaxely tried to grab it with his hands and was slicing the meat from his palms and hands before he looked into Harry's eyes and saw determination and confidence. At that moment he realized how futile Voldemort's cause was and more importantly that this mere boy was going to win. The lights dimmed in his eyes as he slunk to the floor.

Dawlish looked on and then looked at Harry Potter who now turned his sword toward him. "I shall ask you some question and I suggest you answer them quickly and honestly. Some of my questions I already know the answers to and I wouldn't lie if I were you."

Dawlish looked on with fear in his eyes and nodded his agreement rapidly. His arm was already burning with ever increasing intensity. For the next thirty minutes, in between his moans of pain Dawlish answered the question asked of him. It only confirmed what he had known. Of surprise to many is the questions Harry asked about Madam Umbridge.

Of greater surprise was Auror Dawlish's answers which only proved the Under Secretary's complicity to crimes against muggle born. Amelia Bones became more enraged with each passing second as she realized that the Minister knew or had been in on it. She turned and issued orders to have the Under secretary arrested.

Harry turned "No Madam Bones please send for her and have her come here. I have something very special in mind for her." Harry smiled "I want her confession written in blood with her favorite torture device used on students, a Blood quill." Harry walked up to her "I have the perfect bait for her to come here, me! She can't resist the chance to have me under her thumb."

Amelia smiled at him "Remind me Mr. Potter to never piss you off. You are quite frightening when you are pissed off."

Susan stood up "He is oh so delicious like that."

Amelia shook her head "I did not need to hear that coming from you. It was too much information."

Hermione then stood up and gave a flirtatious smile "Well, then on behalf of Susan and myself I wish to say that Harry is quite yummy this way." This caused many of the students and staff to start laughing. Amelia couldn't help a chuckle or two.

Minerva stood up "Hermione Granger as I live and breathe."

Hermione kept her smile "Oh, can it the damn guy is hot when he gets like this!" she exclaimed to more laughter and many girls who agreed with her. Hermione turned to Harry "Mr. Potter I suggest that you hurry this along as I know of two people who shall…need… relief, so to speak, very soon and it could be quite detrimental to your health to makes us wait."

Harry's mouth fell open and then he replied with a grin "Yes, dear anything for the two of you." Hermione and Susan made the two winks they gave him as sultry as possible. Many girls just sighed upon seeing this.

**CHAPTER 24**

It was thirty minutes later when all of the students had left for classes when Madam Umbridge showed up. She walked in dress all in pink and her heals clacking the entire way in. When she arrived she was greeted by madam Bones and the Headmistress sipping tea at the head table. They had just told each other a joke and were both laughing.

Madam Umbridge walked in with a scowl and used her shrill voice to capture everyone's attention "Ahem, Ahem excuse me for interrupting but I was led to believe that the guilty party that sabotaged the Ministry wards is under arrest at Hogwarts." She stated.

Madam Bones stood up and folded her hands in front of her. "I am so sorry you were led to believe that but I have that being investigated as we speak."

Madam Umbridge finally noticed two young girls and a young man sitting at the Ravenclaw table "Why are these children not in class? Are they the suspects?" Madam Umbridge headed towards them with her fingers pointing at them "You three are in big trouble. You have caused thirty-three Ministry employees to fall ill and twenty respected members of the Wizgenmont to pass out."

As she drew near Hermione quickly stood up and slapped her hard in the face "Shut up you stupid bitch and mind who you are talking to. I am Lady Hermione Potter, wife of Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house of Potter and you will show some respect!"

Madam Umbridge eyes opened in surprise as she drew her wand to begin a spell. Harry drew his sword and cut her wand in half. "I hope that it was not your intent to cause bodily harm to my wife as that is grounds for your immediate execution."

Madam Umbridge turned to the head table as she began to scratch her behind which caused Susan to chuckle. "You saw them attack me and I want them arrested right now!"

Minerva stood up "I saw no such thing. I saw you walk up to them in a threatening manner and they defended themselves from you."

Madam Umbridge looked perplexed "But you said they were the suspects?"

Madam Bones stated quickly "No, you did. These are my chief witnesses in a missing person investigation. They are here at my request."

Madam Umbridge looked mad as her face turned red "I was told that Harry Potter had been caught red handed and that I was requested to come and assist in his interrogation." She pointed at Harry "I know that to be Harry Potter and why is he and his mud blood bitch not under arrest?"

Susan reaction was swift as she jumped over the table and struck Umbridge with a right across her jaw. Madam Umbridge was left stunned on the floor as Susan stood over her "I will not tolerate a Pompass toad such as yourself disrespecting my mistress. If you dare disrespect her again I will beat you to within an inch of your life."

Madam Umbridge looked up at the girl with dazed eyes before she rolled over and tried to pick herself up. She stood on shaky legs and then shook her head to remove the haze over her mind. She finally stood up straighter after getting her bearings. "How dare you strike a high ranking Ministry official I will have your ass thrown in jail."

The headmistress spoke up "What proof do you have of your assertion?"

Umbridge turned on them "I have you as witnesses."

Madam Bones smiled "No Delores you don't. Nobody in this room will testify on your behalf except at your trial to see you go to prison for torturing students while you were the high inquisitor. The reason you are here is for the many complaints I received about you and the investigation I am doing on it."

Umbridge straighten her cardigan and lifted her chin to appear superior. "Go ahead do your worst as I am backed by the minister himself. He won't stand for this."

Harry grinned "Oh, I think you will soon find that his backing of you will fade quickly as he will be fighting his own battles to keep his job."

Umbridge looked at him with a death glare "I have heard many things about your delusions Potter. You have no power in government nor any way to back up your agenda. By the end of the day I will have you," Madam Umbridge looked over at Susan with a smug smile "And your ladies in a holding cell awaiting the dementor's kiss."

Harry chuckled "I think not Delores as you will supply us with a full confession as to all of your criminal activities and how you tortured students at Hogwarts with a blood quill."

Umbridge laughed out "Ha, fat chance of that happening."

Hermione smiled as she watched Umbridge continually scratching her behind for the last few minutes. "Is there something wrong with your bum?" Madam Umbridge turned to look at her suspiciously.

Susan then smirked at her "Did someone tell you about the intent based wards recently placed at Hogwarts?" Umbridge turned to face her with a confused look. Susan gave a really big smile "The wards can detect a person's evil intent to harm a student and causes bodies parts to itch first then start to burn. Within fifteen minutes their discomfort level is painful."

Hermione grinned "Did you pass through the wards with the thought of hurting a student?"

Umbridge's eyes got big as saucers and then she began to walk towards the doors. When she was mere meters away, Harry waved his hands and the Hall doors shut with a loud bang. Madam Umbridge turned with a panic look "Who did that. You have to open them immediately. I order you to do so now."

Harry placed his hands behind his back and paced in the middle of the hall "Or what? You will have us arrested? Sent to prison?" Harry let that thought set in "I don't think so Delores because you will not be able to leave until that confession is written with a blood quill and signed by you and on the head table."

Umbridge's eyes got even bigger as she went into full blown panic mode "I will never write a confession like that. You can't do this to me because its' illegal and I work for the ministry."

Hermione placed a hand on her hip "So is making young children use blood quills for your own sadistic pleasure but that didn't stop you. We have all day and the intensity of the pain only gets worse as time passes. So please take your time I like watching you squirm in agony."

Umbridge shot off from the door and tried to go to the head table "You cannot torture a confession out of me. It's not legal."

Harry laughed "Yes it is because we are not telling you what to write. We will just insure that what you write matches what we already have in the numerous complaints. With your written confession, at your trial, we can make you use truth serum and they will be glad to be shot of you, especially the minister."

"Please, Please let me go." Umbridge pleaded I can't take this pain much longer.

Minerva stood up and looked at her in disgust while she grabbed a stack of parchments from the head table "I was disgusted with how you abused children. In one case you did this for four weeks straight to a young lady. How does it feel to be defenseless against your own method of torture?"

Madam Umbridge began to cry. "Oh god it hurts."

Madam Bones responded "Yes it does and you shall pay Delores for what you did because I will see to it. I suggest for now you begin writing as it will undoubtedly take you some time to finish and no one here has any sympathy for you."

Umbridge hung her head in defeat as she took the blood quill and parchment and began to write. The entire forty minutes was complete agony for her as she constantly moved around in pain. She turned the paper over to Amelia and then waited while moaning in agony as the pain continued to increase."

She finally lost her temper "For god sakes, let me out of here. This is hurting very badly and I must leave as quickly as possible."

Madam Bones smiled as she looked at her "Delores didn't I tell you that the Headmistress has requested that I leave you here until all the children you brutalized could come by and receive an apology from you." Madam Bones held up the confession "After what I have just read in your confession I couldn't agree more."

Amelia turned to the ante room "Auror Shacklebolt could you escort madam Umbridge to the dungeon?"

The Auror smiled "Gladly!"

Umbridge really began to panic now "Wait how long before they come by? I swear I will apologize to them, every one of them."

Minerva smiled at her "Well I should suspect that most will be by sometime around dinner. We can't excuse them from classes."

Umbridge began to struggle "No, I can't wait that long the pain is unbearable. Please I did what you asked." Her shrill voice was heard fading as the auror took her to the dungeons.

Madam Bones looked up with a satisfied smirk "That was most satisfying. I have hated that woman since the day I met her."

Susan chuckled "It doesn't hurt that she confessed that the Minister knew what she was doing."

Madam Bones gave a big grin "No, it doesn't hurt at all. I suspect that this confession will be leaked to the press by the end of the day and Cornelius will be inundated with a ton of hate mail."

Hermione had just finished making a duplicate of the confession. "Hermione do be careful with that document as I would just hate if it found its way to the daily profit."

Hermione just smiled "I will try ma'am but I am so forgetful sometimes." She turned to Susan "Should we head to the owlry while Harry gets the room ready for us?"

Susan looked at Harry and smiled "We want a hot bath ready when we get there or else." Susan finished as they walked out the main door.

Harry yelled out "And next time you have to say master."

Harry, Minerva, and Madam Bones heard in the distance "Yes, master but you better do it or else."

Minerva and Amelia just laughed. Harry seconds later began to laugh to. He then looked up at them. "What can you do I love them to death."

Amelia then smiled "If I were you Harry I think more walking and less talking is advisable."

Harry blushed and then flashed out of the hall. Minerva looked with desire in her eyes "To be sixty years younger."

Amelia laughed "You know Hermione is right."

Minerva grinned "When isn't the girl?"

Amelia chuckled "Too true but Harry is damn sexy when he gets like that." Amelia walked down the steps and left the hall muttering "I need to get laid!"


	14. Chapter 25 & 26

**CHAPTER 25**

**Malfoy Manor – Voldemort's Main Base**

Lucius dreaded walking into his own home but he had no choice. His only heir and son, Draco was missing and he had to find him at any cost. Lucius walked into the Lord's new chamber that was once a formal dining hall. It was there that Voldemort placed his gilded throne; it was there that he greeted guest and his minions that came to see him.

Lucius glided in and awaited Voldemort to acknowledge him. Voldemort sat down on his throne and looked at Lucius for many seconds before he called for him. Lucius could feel the sweat already forming on his brow. "Come Lucius what news for me have you?"

Lucius kneeled before the throne and bowed "My Lord I went to Hogwart's as we discussed last evening and it is true. The Potter boy and his wife have found a means to have the wards detect the dark mark you place upon your people. They have then turned the wards against any marked to cause great discomfort."

Voldemort's face turned stony and revealed anger mixed with curiosity "Interesting, so there are none of my followers at Hogwarts now?"

"No my Lord any who pass the wards will, within thirty minutes, be rendered useless from the pain and agony this new ward causes. Potter stated he intended the ward to incapacitate any death eater who passed the ward line." Lucius stated.

Lucius paused for a second "Also, My Lord the ward has an intent element that will do the same to those who enter that intend to harm a student."

Voldemort sat up "I have never heard or felt a ward that could do that. Are you sure that it was viable or perhaps a ruse by Potter to keep us away?"

Lucius sighed "I do not know for sure. I did feel the effects of the ward to detect death eaters and it was most unpleasant." Lucius did not look up before he continued "My Lord Potter stated that he had done the same to the Ministry building as well. I have reports from sources inside the ministry that 33 Ministry employees were found unconscious and twenty Wizgenmont members as well."

Voldemort stood up and with much anger "That is all of my marked supports in the Ministry except for two."

Lucius grimaced as Voldemort said this "My Lord I witnessed Auror Yaxley under arrest and then he was killed this morning by Potter himself. Auror Dawlish was under arrest as well."

Voldemort began to pace in front of his chair "That is all of my sources at the ministry. This is a problem as I cannot take over the Ministry without a massive army to attack from outside. The inside followers were to help relieve that problem."

Lucius grimaced before speaking again "My Lord Potter claims to have an inside man in your organization. He claims this is how he knew about Yaxley and Dawlish."

Voldemort stopped in front of Lucius "None of my marked followers could betray me. The mark would end their life. It is not possible. Potter is lying to sow dissent within our ranks." Lucius gave an internal sigh of relief."

Voldemort then looked down at his chief lieutenant "What else concerns you?"

Lucius hurriedly answered "My Lord my son was expelled from Hogwarts Yesterday along with the other students that were marked. He has not returned home. I fear something has happened to him and seek any news you have heard."

Voldemort sneered "Lucius the boy had a mission to fulfill at my request. He failed because he was expelled. I have no doubt that even he realizes what failure means within the ranks of my followers. He has earned my displeasure and for that he will be punished. He has probable run away instead of choosing to face my wrath. He was impetuous and full of self importance. When he gathers the courage to return he will be brought before me."

Lucius spoke quickly "My Lord I wish to find him."

Voldemort chuckled "Yes I am sure you do but you are my main contact with the Ministry and now that Potter has delayed my plans to takeover Hogwarts and the Ministry my resources are depleted and I need new ones. That is your job and you have no time for children who runaway. Do not fail me Lucius."

Lucius acknowledge the order and seethed in rage at not being allowed to find his son. He would never find out that his son was already dead before his own life would be forfeit.

**Hogwarts**

The next month was fairly quiet for Harry. Unknown to many students in the school, the three had made the room of requirement their new accommodations. Hermione had been working diligently to find the last Horcrux. It was almost a sure bet that it was something of Ravenclaw's that was used.

After Harry had returned from seeing Albus for the last time before his death he had found that the diary he had destroyed was definitely a Horcrux. Albus had found the Guant Family ring which had the curse placed upon it by Voldemort and had caused Albus to place it on his finger. The charm began eating away at his flesh and is what killed him in the end.

Harry's scar Horcrux had been destroyed two years ago by the Basilisk. In the end the removal increased Harry's magical power and his mood swings became nonexistent. Sirius before his death had found a strange locket in his house. When Kreacher was questioned he admitted that Regulas wanted it destroyed as it had something of Voldemort's inside it. This led to a hurried call to Harry and the retrieval of that one.

Once more over the next year they worked on determining what Voldemort's other Horcruxes were with the scan Harry did of Albus he found that the Headmaster believed that the Hufflepuff cup and/ or something of Ravenclaw's was a Horcrux.

Hermione had talked to the elder Weasley brother, through Minerva. When he knew that they were specifically looking for Dark object in Lord Voldemort's follower's vaults, it was he who suggested that they ask the goblins to look. Goblins did not allow cursed objects in their vault. Within a week they had found many dark magic objects but of prime importance is the cup they found in the Lestrange vaults.

The Goblin leader almost had a seizure when it was determined to house a piece of Voldemort's soul in it. The Goblin council had it destroyed the next day. The Weasley brother, under orders from the Goblin council, came to see Hermione to find out what she knew or didn't know about that foul piece of magic.

After talking in circles for thirty minutes Bill finally asked if she knew what a Horcrux was because they had just destroyed one of Voldemort's. Hermione's smile lit up the room and then she explained that they had already destroyed four others of Voldemort's. With this information taken to the Goblin council, Harry had the Goblins support.

Hermione, even with the Goblins help, had a very hard time deciding what it was let only where it was. Ravenclaw had two items that were known to exist. One was a diadem which was said to give the wear great knowledge and wisdom and she was known to have a family brooch. The last time any known person had the Diadem was with Helena Ravenclaw, the founder's daughter. The diadem had not been seen in over eight hundred years.

The brooch was what Hermione had been working on as a lesser family line of Ravenclaws was known to have had the brooch through 1762 but mysteriously, the family had died off and the location of the Brooch was lost.

Hermione was deep in her thoughts she did not notice she had walked in front of the room of requirement three times while thinking of the Horcrux. When she walked in the room was not the way it usually was and in fact was bare save for the strange statue with a wig and a crown. A ghost normally associated with the Ravenclaw house was standing by the bust. Hermione quickly remembered that Luna had referred to her as the grey lady.

Hermione carefully approached "Can I help you?" she asked the ghost.

The long haired ghost carefully scrutinized her for many seconds "You called forth for my mother's room to give you my property. It is what has tied me to Hogwarts for many centuries. I was alerted that you called for it."

Hermione was seriously confused and just kept looking at the ghostly shade. She turned and looked at the door and then softly stated "This should be the room of requirements and our study and bedroom. Where is this place?"

The ghost shook her head in disbelief "Aye, it is the requirement room, it is also any room you wish it to be."

Hermione turned back to her and the word 'wish' stuck in her head. She was thinking about a Horcrux in her head. She WISHED SHE COULD FIND THE HORCRUX!

She looked at the crown, a diadem on the bust. She went to reach for it and felt the dark magic coming off of it in waves. She instinctively pulled her hand back. "Is that Ravenclaw's diadem?" she asked the ghost.

The ghost placed her hands upon her hips "Aye, that is what I've been telling you. It was my mother's, Rowena Ravenclaw. I stole it from her and I have been stuck here to watch over it for nigh onto 900 hundred years."

Hermione's hand went over her mouth "Then that means your Helena Ravenclaw!"

The ghost almost laughed "Aye, as I was trying to say to you lassie."

Hermione pulled her wand and cast her patronus. She said with excitement "Please find Harry and Susan and tell them to get their arse to the room of requirement."

Helena looked at her "You are just a bundle of excitement aren't you?"

Hermione frowned "Sorry but we have been looking for this for many months. Voldermort did something to this and we can't get rid of him until this is gone."

Helena frowned "It was Tom Riddle who took my mother's tiara and spoiled it. It was him that tainted it."

Hermione grimaced at the venom and ire coming from the ghost "I'm sorry about that and for the fact that we will most likely destroy this in getting his taint off of it."

Helena seemed to cheer up "Destroy it? I have been looking for someone to destroy that foul thing for hundreds of years. I would be happy to have the curse lifted from the thing. I will be glad to be shot of it."

Hermione smiled "Well, then allow us to make you happy." Hermione thought for a moment "Why didn't you ask someone sooner?"

Helena's face became unhappy "By the time I figured out why I was stuck here the first person I asked promised to destroy it for me and release me. Mr. Riddle was not a nice person and I was leery to ask another afraid of what else they might do to it."

Helena stuck her finger up "You aren't lying to me about destroying it?"

Hermione chuckled "No, I am not. My husband has been attacked by Voldemort, Tom Riddle, numerous times. It is his task to rid this world of Tom Riddle. He won't have a family until this is done." Hermione smiled "I want to give him children very much."

Helena grinned "Aye but don't forget the practicing can be fun too." Hermione laughed her agreement.

Harry and Susan flashed into the room. Harry asked her with worry "What is it? What is wrong?"

Hermione jumped into his arms "I found it Harry! I found the last Horcrux."

Susan's mouth fell open "You…You found it but how?"

Hermione grinned at them "Before I tell you my mates. Who is your favorite bookworm?"

Harry and Susan both rolled their eyes "You are!" they exclaimed in unison.

Before Hermione could continue Helena broke in "That is your Husband lassie? You are married to Harry Potter?"

Hermione hugged him "Yes and before you say it I know how lucky I am."

Helena could almost be said to blush "Lucky? Do you know he was my favorite to watch in the shower?"

Harry looked aghast "What?"

Helena smiled "Oh, Lassie the things I could do to that boy if only I were flesh and blood. He was one of the better…endowed I have ever seen."

Harry "Ok that was very creepy."

Susan chuckled "Well I for one completely understand her feeling on this."

Helena grinned "Now I understand why you want to find this so bad. Even we ghosts know that Mr. Potter has a hard task ahead of him."

Helena then pointed to the diadem on the busts head "It is this you seek to destroy and I advise a good whack with the sword of Gryffindor should do the trick."

Harry walked over to inspect the item and walked around "I wish I could call it to me or know where it was but I am not the heir of Gryffindor."

Helena scoffed at him "Don't be stupid or daft. You are the heir of Gryffindor and you can call it to you by holding your hand up."

Harry looked at her and then suddenly held his arm out. The sword appeared in his hand. Harry looked at it "Well what do you know." Harry then grabbed the pommel by both Hands and swung it to slash the diadem.

The blade hit true and split the bust and the diadem in half. The scream emitted from the destroyed relic caused the three to cover their ears in pain. It was only seconds later that a black mist escaped from the broken pieces and float in the air until it disappeared. The three looked at each other in disbelief.

Helena Ravenclaw stood before them and looked to have tears in her eyes. A bright light began to grow behind her. She looked at Harry and smiled "You are the world's savior and it looks as if you and your wives are my saviors too. Take care of these two and you will never go wrong."

Hermione stepped closer "Thank you for trusting me and your help. Good luck on your next great adventure!"

Helena turned and began to float up to the light.

In the throne room of Malfoy manor Voldemort was screaming at two of his followers when he suddenly quieted as he clutched his chest in severe pain. He fell to his knees and before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Just before he passed out completely he was heard to say "Potter, what have you done to me?"

His followers kept still for a minute before they got up in panic and could not figure out what to do. They called for Narcissa and she came into the room and gasped. They quickly placed him in his private room as Narcissa maintained her vigil over him for the next week. Narcissa's diagnosis was confusing her because by all rights her Lord was suffering from magical exhaustion.

It would be ten days before Voldemort could rise from his bed. His magic did not stabilize for another five days.

Harry, Hermione, and Susan celebrated for the next two days in the room of requirement. They finally showed themselves to the students on the third morning with happy smiles on their faces.

As they sat down Amelia came up to them "I need to see you right after breakfast. I have news and other information you will find interesting. Meet me in Minerva's office." Harry nodded as Amelia looked at her niece. She gave a sly smile "My, my, my - did we have a fun and exciting two days?" she asked her.

Susan blushed and then smiled back at her aunt "You could say that. I for one am happy about our little vacation." Hermione and Harry just smile as they ate like they were famished.

**CHAPTER 26 **

They arrived to find Amelia seated behind Minerva's desk having a conversation with a former Headmaster. Amelia turned and smiled at the three people who had arrived. She watched them sit down and then leaned forward to be closer to them.

"Well, this has been an eventful weekend. It seems our favorite Dark Lord has been passed out since Friday night. Narcissa Malfoy diagnosis is that he is magically exhausted but doesn't know why." Amelia smirk "Is it because of something the three of you did?"

Harry grabbed both his wives hands "It could be as we are known to cause a little trouble now and again." Harry finished with an innocent smile. This caused both Hermione and Susan to giggle.

Amelia smiled too "Mr. Potter it seems that anything you do is never little or done in small measures."

Susan became perky as she raised her right hand "I can attest that nothing about Harry is little and I always want large doses of whatever he is giving. I still have places on me that are sore." Harry blushed.

Amelia thunked her head on the table "That is categorized under TMI (Too much Information) from my niece. Amelia looked up at her "Why do you torment your aunty so?"

Susan winked at her "Because it is fun and I know you enjoy it." Amelia smiled in response.

Harry cleared his throat "As interesting as this conversation is I believe we had more important things to discuss." Susan smirked at him.

Hermione smiled "Friday we had a major breakthrough in our search. We were able to locate and destroy a certain item."

Albus's portrait spoke up "You found another one?" he asked.

Harry looked up at him "We found the last one and all that remains is the one contained within him."

Albus looked shocked and then with a frown "I should have told you sooner. I was afraid of the consequences and I am very sorry about that." Albus looked to be in thought and then asked "When do you plan to end this?"

Harry sighed and looked at Albus and then at Amelia and his eyes became hard as steel "If I did it today what Tom represents would not die with him. It would only send the mice into their holes to await a more opportune time to bring their ideals back up."

Harry looked at the floor "I do not want to leave this as a legacy for my children. I want it to end so that it will not happen again." Harry looked at Amelia "I have to dismantle the support base, the finances; the elitist that believe they are entitled and most important of all is a corrupt ministry that refuses to change."

Amelia looked concerned "Harry you do not have carte blanch to do anything you like."

Harry leaned forward to get her sole attention "I love you Amelia and more than that I respect you but I swear if anyone gets in my way on this their days are truly numbered."

Amelia shivered at the intensity with which Harry said this and knew it was a warning directed at her and the aurors.

Harry did not waver from looking at her "This society we have is corrupt, it is amoral, and you and the other adults have allowed it to fester until the next generation has to clean up the mess. I will clean it up but I will do it my way or I will leave this dump to those that created this problem. That is the cost of my participation."

Amelia started to speak "Harry…"

Susan held up her hand to stop her from continuing "Before you go there Aunty, Harry has fulfilled the prophesy. The horcruxes are gone and we believe that anyone can take him out. It doesn't have to be Harry."

Hermione then spoke up "We are of one mind on this. We either do it our way or we leave and there will be no discussion on it. Harry has suffered enough in this life and I for one will not stand for anymore torment placed upon him. We have all the money we will ever need and other more pleasant places we can be."

Amelia looked at them and then looked at Albus whose eyes were wide in surprise. Albus started "Harry, you cannot do what I think you are going to do. There is a correct way to do these things."

Harry stood up and clenched his fists "Fuck doing it the right way then. These people we are worried about have raped, killed, and maimed people for years and they have gotten away with it because the adults did nothing. Where is your damn concern for all the victims and their blood on your hands?"

Albus and Amelia looked with shock at the venom in Harry's tone and voice. Harry pointed an accusatory finger at Albus "Your greater good does nothing to stop people who treat you like a fool. You want to slap them on the wrist and tell them all is forgiven. It is what you and the ministry have done all their life. All they know is there are no consequences for their actions and they continue to rape and murder. Then in your sick and twisted mentality you beat the victims and ask them to forgive what was done to them."

Harry slammed his fist on the desk and made Amelia jump back "Harry Potter is a sword. He is the hand of vengeance and justice that all their victims cried out for while Albus was in charge. I do not forgive and I do not forget those that bully and harm others. I am their death and they can ask their gods for forgiveness as I will give them none."

Harry stood straight up "You have two days Director Bones to get the Minister to sign off for a full pardon for all that I will do. I will have carte blanch to do what needs done." Harry placed his hands on the desk and focused on her and used a softer tone "On the morning of the third day I will depart and you will never find me again. So decide what is important because as far as I am concerned Britain can go fuck itself."

Harry, Hermione, and Susan departed before Amelia and Albus could say anything. Amelia placed her head in her hands and took many deep breaths "Albus I have no doubt that man meant every word he said and I fear if we don't comply we should just hand over the keys to the death eaters."

The quiet in the room was suffocating even to Albus who did not need air. Albus shook his head "I think it best for you to call Cornelius here as we will have a long night explaining this to him. Harry has all the cards in his hands and we either comply or fail."

Amelia got up and went to the floo but before she threw the powder in to call the Minister she turned her head to Albus "A big part of me thinks he is absolutely right and that he has every right to make these demands of us. If I were him I would probably do the same."

Albus chipped in "I believe he believes he will be a weapon they want until all the enemies are gone then they will turn on him. To avoid this he gets compromises before he unleashes himself. He is not the same Harry that arrived as an eleven year old."

Amelia stared in thought "With the ministry as it is he is probable right!" Amelia threw the powder and made the call. The Minister arrived fifteen minutes later. Amelia spent the next four hours working and negotiating the pardon. In the end the Minister was smart enough to realize he didn't have a real choice in the matter. His Auror force was two years away from being big enough or able enough to fight across the island. This was a large part due to the budget cuts he initiated to reduce the forces available.

At one in the afternoon Cornelius Fudge signed the full pardon for Harry, Hermione, and Susan. Amelia sighed as he finished signing. She felt tired and old. She got up and turned to the minister "I am going to issue them hit Wizard badges with the equivalent rank of Captain and the only person they will answer to is me."

Cornelius stood in thought "I think we have no choice in the matter and heaven help us if this is a wrong decision." Amelia nodded as she left the office to find the room of requirement.

She found a door on the seventh floor just as she was told that she would. She knocked on the door and then opened it to find the three sitting by a fire reading. Harry carefully placed his book down with a book mark extended out from the top.

Amelia walked up to him "I have very grave concerns about this but as you know we have little choice in this. I don't like blackmail Mr. Potter."

Harry was not bothered by her term "I hate betrayal and this Ministry has done it once too often for my tastes. I won't be used until I am not needed and then thrown away to rot in a cell because people fear me or it suites their political interests."

Amelia's mouth dropped open in shock. She then held her hand out to him "Then it is not blackmail, it is self-preservation and I can understand that from you all too well." Amelia reached into a satchel she had brought with her. She pulled out three Black wallet sized items from it and handed it to Harry. "These are your hit Wizard badges. You have the equivalent rank of Captains in the Aurors. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the only Auror of equal rank but he has no authority over you."

Harry looked at the badges and thought for many minutes as Amelia stood looking at him. He finished his thought "If I accept these it does not mean the Ministry has control over me. No one controls me." He stated.

Amelia sat her satchel down and folded her hands in front of her. "Harry I do not expect to order you to do anything. I am going to request that you keep me informed. You know I support you or I would have never given Susan permission to leave with you. I also trust you to do the right thing. I will have to answer to the Minister and the public when people start showing up dead and I can't do that if I don't know what is going on."

Amelia placed a hand on her chin "I also need you to think about this. After the war is over, many will say or do many things that have no basis in facts. Hard evidence will win the day. I want to place an Auror with your team to help you with collecting the evidence and she can keep me informed as well."

Hermione stood up "Harry that is probable very good advice and my vote is to accept this offer."

Harry looked to Susan "My aunt is looking out for us and I trust her as much as I trust you. She will pick a good Auror that can help us. My vote is to accept."

Harry chuckled "I think my bosses have spoken."

Amelia laughed "I am not fooled one bit Mr. Potter but I know you are smart enough to listen to good advice."

Harry smiled "They hurt me if I don't but your Auror needs to be able to defend their self and they will have to make an oath to me as some things I never want revealed to others. A fourth person on the team is not a bad idea. It makes us very flexible as a unit."

Amelia agreed but I will not force or order anyone to take an oath. I will ask and you will work out the details with her."

Hermione asked "Her?"

Amelia answered with pride in her voice "Best damn Auror I have seen in years and one of the fittest I have. She is young enough to relate to you three. She will be here tomorrow morning."

Harry then added "Tell her to be ready for a work out as I need to assess her abilities."

Amelia turned and walked out from the room "Done!"


	15. Chapter 27 & 28

**CHAPTER 27 **

At seven the next morning after returning from their morning run, Harry, Hermione, and Susan found Nymphadora Tonks standing outside of the room of requirements. Tonks stood up and gave them a smile "Watcher! Are you just going to exercise?" she asked.

Harry chuckled "We just came back from our seven kilometer run. You are late!"

Tonks placed her hands on her hips "Well I wasn't given exact instructions this morning other than I am on extended duty until further notice and that I was expected to give an oath about what information I can pass on, so excuse me for this morning."

Harry eyed her with a smile and then nodded "Let's go in the room and I will explain things as we cool down and we finish weapons and dueling practice. Tomorrow I ask that you show up at six to run with us."

Tonks looked amazed "You run every morning? What for?"

Hermione grinned "Ok little girl I challenge you to a duel and if you beat me then you can decide the exercise time."

Tonks arched her eyes "Little girl? I am a fully trained auror and I don't think you stand a chance."

Hermione grinned "So you accept the challenge then?"

Tonks smirked "I do."

Before Tonks could even get her cloak off Hermione shot a stunner at her. Tonks was awakened quickly and shook her head. "Oh so it's going to be like that, eh."

Hermione smirked "That is one, oh big bad Auror because death eaters don't fight fair."

Tonks growled and then got in a crouch ready for anything. Hermione apparated behind her and touched her shoulder to stun her. Tonks woke up to see Hermione holding two fingers up. This really pissed Tonks off whose only response was to begin firing off a series of spell chains.

Hermione deftly shielded, avoided, and practically walked up to Tonks before she pressed a dagger into the auror's throat. Tonks eyes got big with surprise and she whispered "The little girl yields."

All four began to laugh before Hermione was able to talk "I did not mean to embarrass you but you would not believe us unless we were able to show you why we do what we do."

Tonks grinned and rubbed her throat "I thought you were being arrogant but after what you just did, it's not arrogance. How were you able to beat me like… a little girl?" Tonks stuck her tongue out at her to make her point.

Harry chuckled at her antics "I think you will fit in just fine with us. Hermione was able to do that because we have been practicing Muggle Martial arts, Muggle weapons fighting, and Magical Combat tactics learned in another country. We are each masters in these areas."

Harry walked closer to her "We cannot teach you what we know in the short time we have but we are hoping we can get you up to speed enough to not get us killed protecting you." Harry's look turned serious "We shall be fighting some very nasty people in the coming weeks and months. They will not hesitate to kill you or any of us. But it must be done."

Tonk's eyes hardened "You're talking about death eaters aren't you?"

Susan spoke up from a chair she had conjured "We are and they will not be gentle or nice after we pose a real threat to them. They will begin to fear us which is Harry's point in all this. It is time for their ranks to be shown there are consequences to being bad."

Tonks sat down on the floor "Director Bones said I was to follow your orders without question to include killing on command. Is that part of this?"

Harry sat crossed legged in front of her "It is, yes. But we will go after people that are helping them to include politicians and ministry employees."

Tonks looked wide eyed at him "You won't get away with that for long." She stated.

Hermione pulled out the pardon "On the contrary we already have a pardon signed by the minister." Hermione let a smirk slip on her face "Although I am pretty sure the minister would not have signed if he knew that he could be included in this."

Tonks snorted "Obviously you have not spent much time around him. Even if he knew, he probably would still sign. He has a lot of dead air space in that head of his."

Tonks picked at lent on her trainer strings and then sighed "What is this oath I need to take?"

Hermione and Susan looked to Harry to explain this "It is necessary because you are either on the team or not. If you go into battle with me you will know all that I know." Harry leaned forward to capture her attention fully "I know a lot. Much of it is not something I want others to know about so I need to have complete faith in you to keep these things secret. The oath is that you will never reveal information that I tell you is a Potter secret.

Harry sighed "If I don't explicitly say that about something then you have my consent to pass it on to Amelia but no one else."

Harry paused to let that sink in before he continued "Tonks there is one other thing that you need to know but first you must take the oath before I tell you this Potter secret."

Tonks looked at him and then raised her wand slowly "I Nymphadora Tonks do swear on my magic and life that I will never reveal to anyone anything that Harry Potter deems a Potter Secret. So mote it be.

Tonks kept gazing at Harry as the magic flashed to acknowledge the pledge given. Harry accepted the oath before he continued "I intend to take down the Ministry as well. It is my intent to reform it into a council of Human Wizards, Goblins, Muggleborn Wizards, and other creatures in equal measure.

When this is all said and done any pureblood who believes in blood purity and puts words to actions will be penniless and/or dead. There will be no next time for a dark lord in this country." Harry took a breath "You have to decide if you can live with that and still help in what I am doing."

Tonks mouth fell open in complete disbelief "Potter I took an oath to defend the ministry and wizards as an Auror." She stated quietly.

Hermione without hesitation stated "You didn't make an oath to defend a corrupted Ministry or a society did you?"

Tonks looked more surprised "No, of course I didn't!"

Hermione sat down and crossed her legs "So we will gather the evidence to prove that whom we take out is corrupt and your oath is not broken because they are then criminals."

Tonks looked at her "That is a very fine line and a slippery slope for an Auror to be on."

Susan asked her "Have you found anything at the Ministry that was not corrupt?" Tonk sat dumbstruck as she thought this through. She shook her head to indicate she hadn't.

Tonks frowned "In fact I haven't found much that is fair or good about the Ministry but I wasn't going to take it down."

Harry quickly asked "Then why would you protect or defend an amoral political system that is biased towards those that are only interested in greed and power? The system isn't working."

Hermione joined in seeing the turmoil in her eyes "Think about it until tomorrow evening at dinner but you need to make a decision by then. We believe your oath will not be affected by protecting the ministry from within." Hermione stood up "Now we begin the rest of our workout."

Tonks, the next night, consented and agreed that the ministry needed to change. It helped that she was accosted by a fellow Auror and his boss refused to do anything about it and laughed it off. That decided it for Tonks.

Over the next three weeks they spent every day practicing tactics with different scenarios. Tonks, at first, had many problems and difficulties with the physical stamina their training regimen required. As each week passed the physical requirements became easier to her. She was able to at least keep them in sight during the seven kilometer run they did each morning. She had no doubt that within a month or two she would hang with them for the entire run.

Harry and the girls had difficulties adjusting as well. They were concerned for Tonk's safety at every mock mission they ran. Tonks got so mad at their concern she started sending stinging hexes at them if they paid her too much attention. Tonks then mocked them "Even little girls can take care of themselves sometimes!"

The three then grew to respect her uncanny ability to adjust to different situations. She was also invaluable at helping Harry dissect the situation and make decisions on how best to handle it. No matter what Harry liked best was her unfailing willingness to follow his lead and take his direction, even when she knew that it would not turn out well.

Tonks was very generous in her critique of their failure. She never got mad or lashed out. She could tell that every hurt that he caused her or the other two he beat himself up much worse, than she ever would. The thing that amazed her about him was that he learned quickly and never made the same mistake twice. She kept watching him in awe as he went through training during the day.

Susan smiled as she watched the young Auror and knew that look all too well. She bumped Hermione and got her attention before getting her to watch the young auror. Hermione smiled and then looked to Susan "I take you have a suggested course of action?"

Susan gave a devilish smile "Who, innocent little me? I am shocked you would suggest such a thing mistress." Hermione placed a hand on her hip and gave Susan a don't bullshit me look. "Susan quailed under her gaze "Ok, I think we should invite her to join in our little group. We fight hard and we play hard as a team." Susan sighed before she stated the last "Tonks should be our second in command and there is no better way to bond our team than the playing part."

Hermione looked on and watched the Auror stare at Harry and reached the same logical solution. "I agree but Harry is going to be mad at us for doing this behind his back."

Susan grinned "Mistress I might suggest that you blame it all on your rather frisky and thick servant who needs proper punishment."

Hermione laughed "You keep calling it punishment but you enjoy it way too much."

Susan only smiled and said nothing in return."

Hermione called a halt to the training as it was five and they had to get ready for dinner. Harry slowed down and took the next five minutes to cool down. Tonks watched him with eager eyes as she stretched. Hermione and Susan sat down on either side of her and grinned as they watched her from the corner of their eyes.

Harry finally finished and then headed for the shower. While he moved to the door, Tonks watched his bum leave. Susan chimed in "That is a nice ass isn't it?"

Tonks without thinking "Oh, god you don't know the half…." She finally realized what she said and blushed profusely. She couldn't even look at Susan or Hermione.

Hermione smiled "Tonks, you have watched him all afternoon and we couldn't help but notice. It was very endearing and very obvious."

Tonks turned redder and then her head fell on her leg "I am sorry and I don't want to cause problems but that guy just does things to me. I can't help it."

Susan sighed "Do you care about him or is it just you haven't been laid in a while?"

Tonks sat up in concern "It isn't…I mean I am not like that." Tonks looked at both of them smiling at her.

Hermione chuckled at her sudden inability to speak "You have always liked Harry? Thought he was cute? Realized that he looked very good in quidditch pants? And your body has been responding to that stimulus." Hermione cocked her head to look closer at her and directly in the eyes "Tonks how can I be mad at any girl for feeling the same way about him that I do. I fell in love because of all of those things and Harry is so much more when you get to know him."

Susan chimed in "Tonks, I had lusted after Harry in silence for many years. I spoke to Harry and Hermione right from the get go and asked them both to consider me to be a part of their lives. They let me in and it has been great ever since."

Tonks chuckled "You guys sound like Harry's pimps now and are trying to recruit another girl in his harem."

Hermione stiffened before responding slowly "No one controls Harry."

Tonks scoffed "You two could fool me. You do a masterful job of it."

Hermione scoffed right back "Only because he allows it out of his love for us."

Tonks sat silently for a couple of minutes before turning and looking at them cross legged. "You had a reason for starting this conversation so why don't you get to it and quit dancing around the issue."

Hermione looked at Susan before nodding her head to let her know to continue. Susan sat up and crossed her legs "My mistress has indicated that I should lay the cards on the table. We realize that you are very smitten with Harry." Tonks didn't respond but indicated that it was true. Susan then took a breath "We want to ask you to become the second in command of the team and that should you want to Hermione and I would not oppose you joining us to play." Susan than gave a big smile "It is a great way to relieve the day's tension."

Tonks laughed and then smiled back "I can only imagine." Tonks looked thoughtful for many seconds and then looked at both of them "Just so there is no misunderstandings, are you inviting me to join in your bed with just you two or with Harry included?"

Hermione spoke up "We cannot speak for Harry in this and that is something that he has to consent to but as for us it will be either way." She finished with a smile before continuing "We have no problem with you discussing it with him."

Tonks looked confused "This is so unlike my impression for you Hermione. Why do you allow this?"

Hermione crossed her legs and looked in the middle of the circle in thought "When Susan first approached us I was scared out of my mind I have always loved Harry and she was far more beautiful than I was just as you are." Tonks began to interrupt but Hermione held her hand up to stop her with a smile.

"Let me finish Nym." Hermione lowered her hand.

Nym gave a smirk "Ok, Mione. Please continue." Hermione's eyes arched at Nym's use of a shortened name for her. Hermione then realized she liked the use as Harry sometimes did the same. She smiled at Nym.

Mione responded "The things is it was my own fear that almost deprived me and Harry of a wonderful addition to our lives. I love Sue as much as I love Harry for different reasons and being with them is the greatest thing in my life. Harry doesn't see me as plain. He believes I am beautiful and therefore, since I trust him, I realize how beautiful I am. That is Harry always giving and having an abundance of love for those he cares about. I am not jealous because of him."

Mione looked into her eyes "I have learned to trust and depend on you the last few weeks and I respect you. Harry respects you." Mione smiled at her "You are very sexy and Harry would never ask for you to join us he has too much honor for that and I love him enough to never deprive him as does Sue."

Harry came out of the bath with a towel wrapped around him. He looked at the three of them and felt that something significant was occurring. Hermione looked at him and smiled. She then patted the ground beside her and close to Nym. Nym was trying hard not to look at a very wet and sexy looking Harry.

Harry stood between Hermione and Nym with a confused look before asking "What is going on?"

Sue just chuckled "We ladies are deciding on something…" she left it hanging and then held her hand out "May I barrow your towel for a moment kind sir?"

Harry sputtered and then looked at Nym and then to Hermione. "I see, so do I have any say in this?" He then removed his towel and handed it to Sue who just laughed as Harry stood with his hands on his hips."

Nym blushed as she stared at Harry. Hermione smiled "Yes Harry but as I can already tell you are not opposed to the idea at all." She stood up and hugged him. "The three of us decided that Nym is your second in command and that we have learned and trained very hard together and after tonight, we shall be playing hard together."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes "In our bed as well." Harry looked at her "Nym?"

Susan stood up and threw the towel behind her and approached Nym. She lifted her from the floor and then pushed her stand in front of Harry "Yes, Nym wants to join us and Hermione and I let her know that it is ok."

Harry watched her "For a slave you take too many liberties. What of what I want?"

Nym stood before Harry and undressed as she began to smile at them. Once she was completely undressed she placed her hands on her hips. "Sir, as your chief of staff and your second in command I have decided that we should…" Nym looked down at Harry and grinned "that we should have a long shaft meeting with vigorous water training tonight."

Susan smiled "Ma'am don't you mean staff meeting?"

Nym turned to her and barked "Silence troop! It is my prerogative to name the meetings."

Hermione laughed at this but stopped when Nym gave her a serious stare. Hermione straightened up. Nym took Harry's shoulders and turned him to face the bathroom. She looked at Sue and Mione "You two have two minutes to get undress and prepped for training."

Sue and Hermione stood at attention and saluted "Yes, ma'am!" they said as they saluted.

**CHAPTER 28**

After the third week, Amelia gave them intelligence from Lucius that a raid would occur. Harry decided it would be their first venture into making a dent in the death eater ranks. It just so happened that it was an attack on Hogsmeade to let Hogwarts and the Ministry know that Voldemort was still there and kicking.

The intelligence they had received stated that ten to fifteen death eaters would arrive and cause as much havoc as possible and then leave just as quickly. They were to raise as many buildings as they could and to start as many fires as possible.

Harry was concerned that they would be too greatly outnumbered but Hermione reminded him that with her disillusioned and on the roof tops shooting arrows there is little that could keep the death eaters from forming a concentrated offense. Harry looked at them and then to Nym.

Nym smiled "We can do this Harry and it will totally shock them when we surprise them." Harry looked at all three of them and then nodded his assent to the plan.

They arrived in Hogsmeade twenty minutes before the death eater strike was supposed to happen. They were disillusion and flashed in without noise. Hermione immediately grabbed Harry's hand as he flashed her to a roof top so that she had a good view of the main street they intended to attack. Hermione quickly got set up with her quiver of arrows.

Harry returned to Nym and Sue and waited in the middle of the thorough fare. It was no longer than five minutes later that they heard the distinct pop of apparition multiple times. A minutes later Hermione started firing at the trailing death eaters for two different groups, It took a few seconds before the groups realized that they were already down three men.

The death eaters, being attacked, were very unsure of what to do. They held their wands out and looked at the buildings but saw no one to attack. Hermione took advantage of their confusion to put two more down within seconds.

Still disillusioned, Harry, Nym, and Sue took advantage of their looking for something above them to attack them on the ground. Harry and Sue conjured spikes that were ten inches long and Nym banished them towards the first group that was now down to six death eaters. The sudden screaming could be heard all over Hogsmeade which brought people out of their shops.

When Harry, Nym, and Sue did the same to the second group of four there was no screaming as all four had been killed instantly. The spikes either went through their head or chest ripping their heart. They fell to the ground with their eyes open.

Harry then directed his attention towards the first group with only two people left. Pikes had gone through their wand hands and they were not adept at picking up or holding their wands in their other hands. In the confusion and fog of the battle they had forgotten about their emergency port keys. Hermione took another arrow and hit the one crawling on the ground and pinned his remaining good hand to the ground. Sue ran up and kicked his throat where he fell down on his stomach and gasped his last breaths through his crushed windpipe.

Harry threw his dagger and pinned the last remaining living death eater to a store post. He screamed as he was awash with pain and agony. Harry had still not appeared as he softly walked to stand directly behind the now very scared death eater.

"Tell your master that I tire of his pathetic and childish games. Tell your death nibbler peers that death and the sword of vengeance is coming for all who carry the dark mark. I will give no quarter and I will leave no one left alive after the next raid I intercept. You are lucky today because you were the last one left."

The death eater watched as a sword appeared from thin air and began to swipe each throat of the death eaters on the ground. Blood poured from the new wounds and the death eater, stuck to the post, began to scream in fright. After Harry finished with the last one on the ground he turned to the pinned death eater "You have an emergency port key and you should use it."

The death eater was crying "I can't! Using the Port key will rip my arm off that is pinned."

The sword raised and pointed right at the death eater's throat as Harry stated with Ice cold venom "You have three seconds to use the port key or you are dead!"

The death eater screamed out on the count of one "Activate!" and then screamed even more as his arm and part of his shoulder remained stuck to the post.

Nym looked at where she last heard his voice "That was downright evil Harry."

Harry replied "He deserved a lot worse." Harry paused "His last sounds in this life will be screams of pain as he apparated back to the death eater's lair and all his buddies will see and hear it. He will babble his last breath about death and vengeance coming for them. I hope it scares the shite out of them."

Harry quickly found Hermione and then flashed her back to the rest. They all left without once appearing to anyone that was now exiting their stores to view the dead and mutilated corpses that littered the street. One Hogwarts professor came walking through town and saw the carnage that remained. She quickly called the aurors before she departed for the school. She had never seen such a brutal amount of death in her entire life.

Harry had whispered his next orders once they reached a clearing "Hermione on the next landing I want two flash bang spells as soon as we land. Sue and Nym conjure spikes and release them as soon as we land."

Nym was confused "Where are we going?"

Hermione chuckled as she stood in the center of the three "Harry can mimic the port key signature he just read from the last guy that left. Can you imagine how surprised they will be to be attacked three minutes after their buddy comes back in pieces?"

Nym looked quietly at the girl behind her "No more shocked than I am that he can even do that."

Harry added "Nym, this is a Potter family secret."

Nym looked at him with a smirk "Like I could not figure that out myself."

Harry winked at her "Have I told you how sexy you are this morning?"

Nym's smile got much bigger and she turned back to face outward "No Mr. Stud you have not but let's hurry so your girls can show you how sexy they think you are." Harry smiled as Sue and Hermione laughed.

Harry flashed them to the death eater safe house and they landed in a sitting room. There were ten death eaters hovering around a couch trying to give first aid to a screaming and hysterical one armed death eater. When they heard the commotion of people landing they never got a chance to pull their wands before ten inch spikes flew out from the four who landed.

Seven went down without realizing they were already dead. The other three threw themselves behind furniture which did not help them as Hermione's flash spells blinded them and then the concussion knocked them silly. Three bludgeoning hexes sent after Harry banished all the furniture ended their life as well.

The four spread out around the room as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Four more rushed into the room before even clearing it and looked around at the carnage in the room. Before they could make a sound four piercing hexes ended their lives and any noise they would produce. They fell to the floor with eyes wide open.

Harry and the girls then rushed to head up the stairs. They made no noise going up and then cleared each room before moving on to the next one. They cleared all ten rooms before they realized that all house occupants were gone or down stairs.

They then went back down stairs to clear the middle floor and found one death eater hiding in a closet. He tried a black looking dark hex but hit the hallway wall opposite the closet. He received a slicing hex across his throat for his trouble. They found no others on the floor and found the basement door. When they went down the stairs they started receiving spell fire from small rooms on the left and the right.

Harry flashed behind them and cleared the right and then the left room. He cleared five more individuals. What they found were two muggle girls barely alive from the obvious torture they had been subjected to. Harry picked up one and Hermione and Tonks held another between them.

Harry flashed all of them out to the front yard and then began taking rocks and boulders to smash the entire house to rubble. He cast a fire spell on the ruins to light it ablaze. Nym had never heard of the spell but recognized that it had many qualities of fiend fire without the need to intensively control it.

Harry picked up the girl and flashed them to St. Mungos. They dropped the two girls off by the emergency room entrance door and flashed away without being seen. They entered the room of requirement five minutes later.

Nym sat down on a couch and looked at the fire. "I can't believe we just killed over twenty –seven death eaters in less than two hours."

Sue counted on her fingers and then spoke "Actually I think it was thirty-three."

Tonks looked at her in surprise "IT DOESN"T MATTER! We did more to end this war than the aurors and the Ministry have done in the last five years. We have put a serious dent in Moldy shorts plans." She said with a smile. Nym settled down a little "It is the main reason I joined the Aurors – to make a difference."

Harry looked at her and then cocked his head to look at her "Don't forget we placed a major stick in there asses. We are an unknown, unseen force that devastated over thirty-three people. That has never happened to them before. They will start to fear venturing out and it will save many people."


	16. Chapter 29 & 30

**CHAPTER 29**

The following week based on the report that Amelia received from Auror Tonks and the report from Lucius Malfoy, it was apparent that what happened bothered the Dork Lord tremendously. His sole purpose of the raids was to liberate his men from fear of repercussions and to strike fear into the common magical folk to feel helpless. This attack on his own people reversed that trend.

Voldemort felt that it had to be a major force that overpowered thirty-three of his death eaters. He could not figure how the Aurors were able to do it. Because he had no one at the ministry anymore because of Potte, he could only assume that this was one reason why his forces were blind –sided.

Another thing that affected his men is there were no prisoners taken and the lone survivor lost his arm and was so traumatized as to be useless in the future. This was a completely new development that caused Voldemort and his inner circle to pause. They were not out to arrest people, they were out to kill and decimate his forces.

The last thing is the force that had done this had wiped out a safe house. So they were depriving him of man power and real estate and that was very unlike the Ministry. Something major had shifted in the balance of political power. Even the unmarked Wizgenmont members could not get any information about this force. A ministry that could keep secrets, that was troubling indeed.

Lucius in his report had inquired about his son Draco. He had not been seen since over a month ago when he was expelled. The last known person to see him alive was Harry Potter and no other death eater had seen or heard from him. Lucius also reported that a secret fund that Draco had at Gringotts had not been used and without funds, Lucius did not know how Draco was surviving.

Harry heard all of this during their nightly bath and he looked out the window before turning to Nym. "What I am about to tell you is a Potter Family secret." Nym nodded her understanding before Harry continued "Draco is not alive." He stated to Nym before looking at Hermione and Sue.

Harry saw surprise in Nym's eyes and none in Sue or Hermione's. Hermione looked down "I already knew this Harry or at least had a heavy suspicion." She placed her hands on the side of the bath "I suspected the next day when you revealed your memory of the event. The bridge was the wrong orientation for you to drop him on. You dropped him into the ravine and you are not wrong for doing it.

Sue looked at him "I think if you had truly let him go like the others, then he would die anyway in the coming raids, just as the four that died already last week. The trouble is how many more people would he have harmed or hurt in the last month?" Sue placed Harry in a hug "He was unredeemable and what you did was right."

Nym sat quietly as she watched and thought about this. She looked at Harry "I am not sure how to feel about this. Killing someone you know is different than killing a faceless death eater who is about to commit crimes anyway. I don't know if I could do it."

Harry looked at her "I completely understand and agree but in Malfoy's case he not only would have killed but led others as well. I couldn't allow that and not only that but Malfoy's, Crabbe's, Knott's, Goyle, Yaxley's, Lestrange, Carrow's and the other pure blood fanatics families… those families will not survive the end of this war. I will make sure of that. It is necessary to change the Ministry and Malfoy was the first casualty of that change."

The next night they received a patronus from Amelia that her and a contingent of Aurors were under attack at her house. Harry did not hesitate and they donned their gear and Flashed away. They were 300 meters from the main house and could hear spell fire being splashed on the wards.

"Sue the wards are still up which means your aunt is still under them and most likely safe." Harry told her. "We go disillusioned and make our way around the wards."

Harry closed his eyes and sensed where the death eaters had concentrated themselves.

Harry turned to them "There are at least three groups with the heaviest concentration in that direction." Harry tapped Hermione "You have over watch and should maintain fifty feet back and to our left." Hermione nodded and then kissed his check before moving quietly to take her position.

Harry waited one minute and then moved quickly to place the three ten meters behind a group of five ward breakers and eight death eaters. One could be heard "Hurry and get these wards down. Lord Voldemort is awaiting our signal to arrive as soon as the wards are gone."

Harry conjured ten pikes about four foot long. He then motioned for Sue and Nym to do the same. Sue took the low, Harry the middle height, and Nym the high. Harry signaled 3-2-1 and they unleashed the pikes as quickly as possible. The five ward breakers were all down with the first volley and Hermione had taken the leader out with a well placed shot to his throat.

Harry watched as the wounded and the few unharmed tried to scramble for cover. Only one remembered his emergency port key and activated with the pike inside him. Harry began to run towards the survivors as Nym and Sue followed. They concentrated their fire on the unharmed as he cast piercing, bludgeoning, and cutting curses in rapid succession. Between the three of them they had the other death eaters severely wounded and had drawn their swords to finish them off.

Harry turned to check his team and found no one harmed or injured. He indicated that they should go to the left and attack that group first. There were seven in this group waiting for the wards to fall. Harry began to charge and when he was twenty feet away began a dead run. Hermione had let the first Arrow fly and took the rear most death eater out. As the others turned to see what happened they were hit from behind with a barrage of spells.

Only two managed to get their shields up but when Harry passed he swung his sword to decapitate the man and Sue got the one on the left. The three kept charging around the perimeter in order to surprise the death eaters still remaining. The third group they came upon were five in number. And Hermione missed the first one as he turned before the arrow was to strike him. Harry conjured metal spikes and took three down. He then swung his sword and cut off his wand hand before Nym followed up with a strike to his neck. Sue finished the final guy with a sword strike to his stomach.

Harry was almost completely on the other side of the ward when he felt apparitions from close to where they had hit the first group. When he got to the known position of the last group they were gone. Harry stopped abruptly and started swearing "Shite, six got away cleanly."

Hermione came to them "Not cleanly they knew they were being hunted. They apparated from the first position we hit. I am guessing they saw their fellow nibblers butchered and decided to get out of dodge."

Harry nodded his agreement "Sue send a patronus to Director Bones letting her know its' all clear out here." Sue did quickly. As she finished Harry grabbed her and they all flashed away as an Auror team came running from their left."

The three man team almost fell over two of the dead death eaters "Shit what the hell is on the ground.

A third man looked closer "Simon these are dead death eaters. Whoever did this just got away and it looks like they killed them."

A second auror stated from a few feet away that is thirteen here, six over there. Who got a hold of them?" he asked no one.

"Scott you remember hearing about a group that broke up that Hogsmeade raid a couple weeks ago, I think maybe that was them who saved our bacon." The first man added.

Amelia Bones came to look with three other Aurors "Gentlemen what have you got?"

Alex looked at her "Thirteen dead death eaters here and another six over there and many questions."

Another Auror Michael came up and added "We found four dead over that way. That would make the count twenty-three."

Amelia smiled "We had no losses for our side. I would call that a good nights work for justice."

Alex rubbed his head "Yes ma'am couldn't agree more as there is less paper work with dead bodies than with live ones."

Amelia turned and went back to her house "I want the dead identified by lunchtime and how many were marked death eaters. I think it is about time that Cornelius and the Wizgenmont brought some financial ruin for those that attack the ministry."

The next morning the four found Amelia sitting with Minerva at the head table. She was smiling as they walked up. Amelia stood as Tonks handed her a folder. "My recent report for security at Hogwarts Madam Bones."

Amelia opened it slightly and read over it quickly. She closed it and looked at the four of them "An excellent assessment Auror as I have come to expect from you. I want to thank your diligent efforts here. The ministry is making great progress in our fight with Voldemort."

Tonks blushed "Thank you ma'am but I cannot take all of the credit as these three have shown me many things to make Hogwart's security even safer. Mr. Potter and his ladies have far more knowledge of these grounds than I or any Auror could ever possibly know."

Amelia arched her eyebrow "So I see from your reports." Amelia grinned at Harry "I thank you for your valuable assistance in these trying times."

Harry grinned "I am afraid ma'am that we have corrupted your pristine Auror with the many hidey-holes, cracks, and crevices we have introduced her to at Hogwarts."

Tonks blushed profusely as she punched his arm while Susan stifled a giggle "You are no gentleman Potter. Why I bet you kiss and tell about your conquests." It was Amelia's turn to laugh.

She wagged a finger at him "Mr. Potter I do expect my Auror returned to me when this crisis is over or have you already made her a convert like my niece?"

Harry's mouth dropped open and then he got a smirk as he put his arm around Nym's shoulder "Why Madam Bones I have nothing but the highest regard and respect for Auror Tonks skills and capabilities." This caused Tonks to blush again as she pinched Harry's side. Harry chuckled "She has been working very closely with the three of us from various positions and has never failed to illicit the proper response from any of us. She is talented beyond measure."

Minerva began to laugh as Tonk's blush deepened further. Amelia smiled "Why Mr. Potter I am surprised at your candor and I don't know if I believe your complete assessment of Miss Tonks."

Tonks stuck her tongue out at her boss "Oh can it boss as the man has me walking his tune almost night and day. He has the goods and he knows how to use them."

Amelia laughed as the moment was broken. "Well, that is an interesting side discussion but not the reason I came here. I wish to discuss some things in Private Harry, right after breakfast."

Harry smiled brightly "Duly noted."

Tonks was hitting Harry as they walked away "Potter you and I are going to have a very long discussion about kissing and telling. That was my damn boss!"

Harry turned and stopped her "Nym no one is forcing you to do anything it is your choice." Harry gave her an evil smirk "If it bothers you so much, as much as I don't want to, we could stop."

Tonks looked surprised "You're kidding me right? Are you nuts and miss all of the fun we have been having, no way." Nym grabbed his arm and said sweetly as she cuddled up close to him "Don't make me tell your other girls that you are trying to black mail me that is so unbecoming."

Harry replied with a return mock salute "Yes, ma'am!" Tonks was laughing as she sat down.

**CHAPTER 30 **

Lord Voldemort's Lair –

"Crucio!" Lord Voldemort hit the leader of the six that escaped, or fleeing as he was berating them for doing with the curse. Voldemort kicked the man over. "The only thing saving your pathetic life is that you brought your team back in one piece. As for your mission Madam Bones is not dead and that means you have failed me."

The man was lying on the floor screaming as Voldemort held the curse. Voldemort removed the curse and turned to his followers. "That is fifty-six of my faithful that have died in less than ten days. Two days ago some of our members were attacked by a village they tried to enter. They too fled from the rabble rather than fight. People are losing their fear of us. You will either turn this new attitude around or I will start dismembering you to teach all of you that failure is not an option!"

Voldemort turned to the next senior man of the six that escaped "What did this attacking force look like? How many aurors were they? How did they attack?"

The man looked at him while he kneeled before him "My Lord they were not aurors. We could see all the aurors through the ward. We counted three from our side and I do not know how many were on the other sides. All the auror's were in defensive positions inside the wards. We saw no force other than them. All we did see is Avery's group of warders dead, all thirteen of them. Grayton had us port key out after he found Avery's group."

Voldemort looked maddened at hearing this but held his curse "So we have an unknown invisible enemy that continues to attack and destroy my forces. They use unknown weapons and unknown tactics to do this? Is that correct?"

"Yes my lord but I would note that all of those dead had slashes across their throats except for Avery who had a long stick with feathers on one end of the shaft." The scared man stated.

"An arrow? One of my inner circle was killed by a muggle weapon?" The man looked up in complete confusion and then nodded slightly.

Voldemort sat down on his throne and looked thoughtful. Spears and Arrows were being used to decimate his ranks and still he had no idea who or what was doing this to him. He looked over his followers "Clear the room and do not bother me while I think this through."

It was a day later that Voldemort called for what was left of his inner circle. Knott, Malfoy, Thicknesse, and Mulciber. He looked them over and stated with concern "As you can see my inner circle is much less than it used to be. Three years ago they numbered twelve. Bellatrix sent Rudolphus and the Carrow's on a mission to kidnap Potter in Canada on a bad intelligence tip. Only one of those 15 people returned or have been heard from since and my intelligence source has disappeared. His tale is that Potter and his girls killed the other fourteen and he was port keyed north to land in the water.

Then we hear a conflicting story from a Ministry source that the American CIA ambushed that team and confined them.

Bella died over a year ago and came back in pieces and Lucius survived but not whole when we tried to ambush this unknown force. Two weeks ago I sent a team to Hogsmeade to cause fear and mayhem with Rebastaban, Yaxley, and Parkinson out of thirty-three sent one returned but without his wand arm and brought a team of assassin that followed and then killed 14 more followers.

Two nights ago I sent Avery and 29 followers to kill Madam Bones. Six returned and twenty-three followers were dead. I still have no idea who or what is killing my followers."

Malfoy leaned forward "The boy Potter returned this year. We know he cleared out Hogwarts and rumor has it he established the intent wards that had our followers removed from Hogwart's and the ministry. Would it not stand to reason that the boy has something to do with it?"

Voldemort stood up "Yes, I have thought of this Lucius." Voldemort turned on him quickly "But how could a mere boy of sixteen and his two female companions do this much damage? They have never been allowed to leave Hogwarts on their own since their return. We have seen the memories from the member's children and it was constantly told to us that he had no great power and was somewhat dim witted. So how could three people take on a force of 29 and then 33 within two months?"

Lucius looked down at the table "My Lord it is too coincidently that Potter was there in Canada, then my son turns up missing after seeing Potter last and suddenly returns to school after being somewhere else for over three years. It has got to be Potter somehow he has got to be involved."

Voldemort sat back down "I too went down this path and was led to this conclusion but in the end it makes no sense. If it is so then why is he still in school? Why not come out with the ministry as this would rally people to their cause? If he is trained so thoroughly then his path should lead him to me. He was brash head strong and oh so Gryffindor but a Dumbledore pawn. Albus's tutelage would not allow such brutal and archaic methods of killing as this force has done. My followers have been beheaded, their throats slit while they are down and these are tactics that we employ not the side of light."

Voldemort sat in thought "Potter is the light sides golden boy and they would not tolerate him being this brutal. It has to be some other forces, some dark forces employed to use these tactics against us. There can be no other logical reason for it."

Voldemort stood up "It is no matter and I tire of these guessing games. We will draw this force to us with our next planned attack by setting a trap for them. We shall allow our plan to become known and then we shall capture members of this unknown force and then figure out how they work."

Malfoy spoke quickly "We shall do as you wish my Lord but the last time we tried this it did not go very well."

Voldemort smiled "That is why I will withhold all critical information until we port key there. Malfoy I want you to contact all of your many contacts at the ministry and let slip what we are planning. You will not divulge the details all at once but through requests for members and resources."

Malfoy bowed "I will do what I can my Lord but my persuasion is not what it once was."

Voldemort chuckled "When we capture this force and learn their secrets your influence shall grow exponentially but first we must capture them."

Harry and Hermione had just come back from a visit with Professor Flitwick who revealed two new spells for shields. They were both excited by learning something new and different to incorporate into their training. Both were laughing as they entered the ROR where Sue and Nym were studying.

Madam Bones was sitting and talking with Susan and Nym was at the library researching. "Oh good you are here." Madam Bones stated with a smile. "I have a report from Lucius that the next attack has been planned and that they will attempt to capture this mysterious force and I have come to warn you about it."

Hermione started asking questions "How many will there be?"

Madam Bones was shaking her head "Voldemort is holding all information close to the chest. He is not going to divulge it to his own people until right before they port key out."

Harry stood up to look into the fire place in deep thought "My first instinct is to land about a kilometer away from the attack and go in by foot but something is bothering me about that."

A soft knock was heard on the door and the four looked at each other before Susan jumped up and went to answer it. Before she got there the door opened and Luna's head came through with her eyes closed. "Am I disturbing you?"

Hermione laughed out "Yes, but that was the point of knocking wasn't it?"

Luna smiled "Well, I guess it is." She opened her eyes and looked around. She spotted Harry and immediately walked over to him.

She stood and smiled at him "I don't think your current plan is a very good idea." She looked around and couldn't find what she was looking for "Where is the big map for your war room?"

Harry looked at her funny "I don't have a war room or a map."

Luna smacked his head "Harry how can you run a war without a warmap?" Luna then turned to Hermione "I expect better from you Hermione, you are notoriously organized and you should control Harry better."

Hermione sputtered as Nym, Harry and Sue laughed at her embarrassment. Harry Then looked at her "Yea Hermione how could you let me get away with that?"

Hermione stood up and then she started to laugh before smacking her head "What was I thinking, I mean its' obvious a man can't think for themselves and all they are good for is satisfying a woman's needs after all."

Luna started laughing "Oh you guys are so funny."

Harry's mouth fell open and then Madam Bones looked at him "Yeah Harry where is your war room and map?" she added with a smile. Harry continued to look at both of them like a fish needing air.

Harry finally scratched his head and then looked at Luna "I suppose having a map wouldn't be a bad idea."

Luna wagged her finger at him "I will help you this time but don't expect me to hold your hand all the time. I have school work to do."

Nym was laughing "Yea Harry it seems like we have to remind you of everything around here." Harry gave her a surprised look.

Luna turned quickly to Nym "You are his chief of staff and second in command and this is as much your fault as it is his. I wouldn't throw rocks in a glass house." Luna took her wand and pointed it at a wall and conjured a map of England. She then turned around and conjured a conference table with ten chairs around it. She pointed at the chairs and looked at the four "Well do I have to seat you as well. I conjured the chairs so you could sit… so sit." Everyone was too shocked to do anything but sit and listen.

Luna cast a spell that placed a red dot on the map where ever she pointed to. She turned to Harry "Voldemort has set a trap for you and you make think that going there is a good choice but it isn't. All of you would be seriously injured or killed."

Luna pointed to an area of the map that was not far from Hogsmeade or Hogwarts. "This is where Voldemort intends to lead you in five nights for his ambush. You need to modify seven of those muggle bombs with Hermione's initiators. Two will have silver shrapnel stuck to the outside, two will have white phosperous that the aurors think is fiend fire, and the last three will have very high explosives in them."

Tomorrow night Harry and I will go to the sight and make a port key for each bomb thingy so that they are placed correctly. There will be special groups at each area and if we do this right you can really devastate Voldemort's forces. This will also cause him to lose the support of the Vampires, Werewolves, and the dementors due to their losses."

Luna looked at her stunned audience "Are there any questions?"

Nym raised her hand "How did you know I was Harry's chief of staff and 2nd in command?" the shocked auror stated.

Luna smiled at her "Well I really meant to say you are his chief of shaft, not staff." Tonks blushed profusely and began to sputter.

Harry began to laugh and turned to Hermione and Susan "I think the rumors of her being strange are just people who can't look beyond the obvious. I like her!" Hermione began to smile as Harry got up and leaned Luna back and gave her a sound kiss right on her lips. He stood her back up and looked at her "Luna you have just been drafted into my new operational command war room. You run the operations around here."

Luna who was blushing and twirling her hair looked at Harry "I would be happy to help but Harry I can't be one of your harem girls. I don't feel that way about you." Luna got a far off look and then spoke off handedly "Of course after a kiss like that I might reassess that." This caused Susan, Nym and Hermione to start laughing profusely.

Harry looked surprised at first and then grinned "Well Luna that is entirely up to you but if you decide to join you should see the assistant chief of shaft, Hermione, to get placed on the bed rotation schedule." He finished with a smirk.

Nym and Susan began to laugh again as Hermione stood and pointed at Him "Harry James Potter! I will not be your pimp."

Harry turned back to Luna "I think the assistant has to approve as well." He said with a chuckle. Hermione punched him in the arm as he sat down.

Amelia chimed in "Miss Lovegood how is it you know so much about Harry's very secret operation?"

Luna turned to her "Well I am Ravenclaw and very observant for one and it helps that I am also a seeress. I see many possibilities when I look at a person's aura. When Harry helped me I wanted to help him. I like him and I don't want to see anything bad happen to him and his girls. So here I am to ensure he makes it through all of this."

Harry stopped laughing and looked at her for many seconds "I suppose the seeress would make people think you're odd. " Luna nodded her agreement before he continued "Luna you will need to take an oath never to reveal the secrets that you learn in here."

Luna stood up straight and raised her wand in front of her face. Hermione was about to say something and Harry took his hand and stayed her comment while he watched Luna intently "I, Luna Lovegood swear on my life and magic to never reveal any Family Potter secrets and to help Harry and his girls in any way I can. So mote it be." The magic flashed white and Harry accepted this vow from her.

Amelia looked at Harry and he at her before she asked "Potter family secrets?"

Susan answered "Aunty we have things that we do not want others to know. Things that the head of the DMLE can never know and you should leave it at that." Amelia looked at her but Susan did not quail at her look, she returned to her.

Amelia abruptly turned to Auror Tonks "Did you take a similar vow?"

Nym looked to Harry and Hermione and answered when she turned back "Yes, I did."

Amelia then asked quickly "Did I lose you as an Auror when this is all over?'

Nym sighed and looked down at the table "I don't have an answer to that question. I am not sure myself. Many things have changed with me. I don't see things as black and white as they use to be." Nym took another breath before looking at Amelia "Today, tomorrow, next week, and next month I am Harry's girl and I don't want it any other way and the rest of my future is not something I think about right now."

Amelia watched her for a moment longer "I am not surprised. He had the same effect on Susan." She turned to Harry and grinned "You have complete loyalty from those very close to you and I think you have earned it."

Hermione hesitated in a response "He has not corrupted us and he is not using us. The feelings are mutual both ways. Nym means a lot to us all. I don't know how we got along without her."

Amelia chuckled "I never meant it in a bad way, just that it did happen." Susan nodded to her. "Luna please continue." Amelia stated.

Luna looked at all of them "That was it really. I saw a vision of Harry going out to meet a large force and I knew it was dangerous and wanted him not to go."

Harry stood up "Hermione can you and Susan procure the muggle weapons?'

Hermione nodded yes "But where do we put them?"

Harry responded "The shrinking shack for now as they are too dangerous to bring in this room."

Luna smiled "The chamber might be better. The rock above it should protect the castle from any accidents."

Harry nodded "Nym I need you to go get all the silver from my vault and bring it here." Nym nodded. Harry turned to Luna We need to discuss your visions so I understand them better.

They departed to do their various tasks while Amelia, Luna, and Harry stayed at the conference table.


	17. Chapter 31 & 32

**CHAPTER 31 **

The fifth day came around from when Luna sought them out. They had been busy getting everything ready for tonight. They had received intelligence that Voldemort was letting the location of his attack out. True to her prediction all reports stated the area that Luna told them about.

Harry and Luna had set the port Keys for the locations that Luna indicated and taped them to the carts and bombs they had procured or as Hermione like to say liberated from a dark storage area for a better use.

Luna was in the command center and they were going over the plan one more time. "Harry at 8:00 you and the girls will flash to the shack and stand by a package. At 8:05 you will activate the port keys for one through four. Then Harry, Hermione, and Nym you will activate five, six, and seven twenty seconds later."

Luna turned to Amelia "At 8:30 you and ten Aurors will port key to a hill overlooking this area to assess the damage. Harry five minutes later you and the girls will go. That just about covers it. Are there any questions?"

Everyone indicated no and Luna looked at the clock above the map. "Ok that gives us twenty-five minutes until you leave. I think a good spot of tea is in order."

At 8:00 Harry flashed the girls to the shack they moved to the second floor where they initiated the timers and then waited for five minutes. At precisely 8:05 they each said "activate" and watched the packages disappear. Susan held back as the other three raced down the stairs and activated the timers on the other three bombs and then ten seconds later activated the port keys.

**Voldemort's ambush site** –

Voldemort grew excited from anticipation and glee as the time grew near for his plan to be executed. Tonight he would find out who and what had been attacking him and in the same stroke rid them of any further nuisance.

Below the hill his forces were in place 100 vampires and werewolves; and 165 followers. Another fifteen followers were staged to draw his prey in. He checked the time and then ten seconds later gave the signal for the raiding party to start. It was 8:04 PM.

Amongst the noise caused by the raiding party seven distinct pops were ignored except for the two victims who the muggle devices landed on. The ones behind them saw a very queer sight before them as a strange object landed in their midst.

On a hill 500 hundred meters away Lucius Malfoy looked through binoculars and saw the same devices he had lost his foot and hand too. He began to yell and barely got out the first warning when the white phosphorous bomb went off first.

The vampires were there one second and then body parts began to fly away as they began to burn in flight from the very bright light. Not even a second later three more devices went off in the middle of the Werewolves and dementors. The last three went off two seconds later and 165 followers ate the death they tried to give the others.

The bombs amongst the death eaters caused Voldemort to fly backwards twenty feet and he struck a tree. He was knocked out for about a minute and his ears were ringing very loudly. He shook the effects off and stood to look in horror at his army.

Victory was no longer an option as the wounded and maimed but not dead began to stir. Soon cries and screams could be heard amongst the various groups. The survivors, twenty-three in total, would never forget the bloody field that night. Many crawled through body parts, blood, and gore to get off the field as best as they could.

Voldemort stood stunned for five minutes in the same spot. Lucius finally got to him "My Lord we must leave here."

Voldemort looked at him "What happened?"

Lucius looked around in horror "It was the same thing that happened in the warehouse in London. Those packages blew up and killed everyone. Our trap was sprung on us."

Voldemort turned back to the sight in disbelief "Who could possible do this? How did they do this? It is impossible. Only I knew where we were going. How did they know?"

Lucius looked around in fright and anxiousness "I cannot answer but we musts leave here as the aurors are certainly on the way."

Voldemort suddenly straightened himself up and his facial features became less shocked and much more stern looking. "Come Lucius we have other plans to do." Voldemort apparated away and Lucius followed. They were the only none injured that left the field of battle that night."

Twenty minutes later Amelia and her ten aurors showed up and stood in stunned silence as they looked around. The aurors began to search for survivors and went to each group. They counted 50 werewolves and they tried to count the vampires but only found fifteen whole bodies or more precisely the burnt outlines and they eventually gave up trying to count as neither group had survivors.

They came to the death eaters and did manage to find ten people still living. By the time they got to St. Mungos only six survived until the next morning. The devastation that Amelia witnessed would never leave her mind or her dreams. If the first counts were accurate they had found twenty dementors dead, 50 werewolves, a lot of vampires but they estimated fifty, and one hundred and fifty-nine marked death eaters. If estimates of Voldemort's force were accurate this was almost the rest of his remaining followers and dark forces he had available.

With the death of all but one inner circle member, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort had very little manpower and he had very little funding for his operations. The inner member's vaults were closed to him and this caused major hardships on his activities.

Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Nym arrived at 8:35 to see a very calm and solemn battle field. Amelia walked up to them and at first she couldn't even find the words to ask the questions she had.

It was Hermione that broke the silence by a keen observation "After seeing what only seven of these devices did to almost three hundred magical beings, is there any doubt that the muggles could wipe out every magical on this planet, ten times over. They have thousands of these powerful weapons stock piled in their arsenals."

Harry somberly looked over the field "In a one on one confrontation, the non-magical will lose but they wouldn't fight that way. They would fight exactly like this." Harry turned to her "I fought Voldemort exactly like they would and his magic could not help him against such powerful weapons. The magical's would have to study and learn about non-magicals who have been to the moon and back."

Amelia turned to stand before him "I am a believer Harry. There are millions less of us than of them and we wouldn't stand a chance. We had only ten survivors and six of them are in very serious condition and probably won't survive. I suspect that Voldemort will not come out from where ever he is hiding for some time."

Harry stated "It is time for Malfoy to deliver the location of his master and then for him to cease to exist. He has served his purpose. He is the last inner circle member and all the financing that Tom Riddle has left. Amelia the Ministry needs to seize Malfoy and Riddles assets."

Amelia turned to him "Harry we can't do that on a whim. We need approval from the Wizgenmont members."

Harry looked disgusted upon hearing this "Bullshite!" Harry stated emphatically "Tell Fudge he has until tomorrow to get it passed. If Malfoy wants to contest it, then let him come before that body and do so. With the evidence you have over the last year of his betrayal of his Master he would be a dead idiot the next day."

Amelia looked at Harry "Malfoy does deserve it but the demands of the Minister will not go over well."

Harry smiled "I know. I guess we will find out what his reaction will be."

The reviewed the battlefield for thirty more minutes before departing back to Hogwarts. When they arrived Luna was doing her homework at the conference table and looked up with a smile as she asked "So, what did it look like?"

Nym grinned at the blonde "Total devastation. Voldemort's forces were completely gutted. There were only ten survivors left and all went to St. Mungos."

**CHAPTER 32**

The next morning they were all up early. Harry was very quiet as he ate a light breakfast. The four finished and dressed in finer robes. Harry grabbed a brief case and they departed through the main gates before Harry flashed them to the ministry atrium past Ministry security.

A main stage had been set up for a press conference and a crowd had gathered before it with local and international press agents lined up in neat rows. Harry and his girls stood in the shadows and watched until the Minister's secretary came out behind the podium.

Hermione took a miniature pensive out of her pocket and enlarged it. She placed a memory into the pensive from a vial she was carrying before standing back up and waiting again.

"Good Morning everyone I want to introduce the Minister of Magic who is going to make an announcement of great importance for magical Britain today. I give you the Minister of Magic!" The secretary started clapping, as did the crowd before she stepped back to make way for the minister who made his way to stand behind the podium.

Minister Fudge had a very pleased smile as he stood behind the little pulpit and soaked in the adulation that the crowd was giving him. He smiled even more when he saw the WWN microphone right in front of him. With the Wizarding Wireless network broadcasting live there would be very few who would not hear about his magnificent work as their Minister.

Fudge cleared his throat and held his hands up to get everyone to quiet down. "Good morning." He stated as everyone settled down. He then looked over the crowd for a few moments so the noise would quiet even more "I would like to start this morning by giving Magical Britain a present from this Ministry.

Last night at approximately 8:10 PM a major blow was dealt to the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. Two days ago the Aurors heard of a major attack by Lord Voldemort's forces. The Aurors met this challenge and without any losses to the aurors, the three hundred man dark forces were defeated. Excuse me they were completely obliterated with only six known survivors out of that three hundred man force."

The gallery began to gasp and hushed voices could be heard stating their disbelief. A reporter from an International news organization stood up. "Minister do you mean to say that overnight this Ministry has wiped out the Dark Lord's forces with no losses to your own?"

Minister Fudge just smiled and answered "Yes that is exactly what I am saying. We have maybe ten to twenty more men, known as death eaters, to round up and the problems the dark Lord has caused us over the last two years will be finished."

The reporter kept standing and asked another question "Minister excuse me for my cynicism but to date the only victories against the dark Lord have never been due to the Aurors but to an unknown force not associated with this Ministry." The reporter turned to the crowd "Many of us here know for a fact that this mysterious force is not controlled by the Ministry at all."

The reporter scoffed "Today, you are saying the Ministry killed 294 of Lord Voldemort's forces in one fell swoop. We find this hard to believe."

The Minister kept his smile "The unknown forces that you speak of were a secret organization supported by the Ministry to handle the threat of the Dark Lord. This Ministry has been at the forefront of this fight to rid our world of the pureblood supremacy and Lord Voldemort from the beginning. It is my administration that has led the secret forces to gain this victory."

Another reporter from an American news organization stood up "Since the threat is gone who is the leader of this secret organization that led to this victory. Bring him or her forward so we can hear how it was done."

Minister Fudge looked flustered for a second and then responded "I am afraid that is not possible as it is a state secret that will remain so."

From the back of the hall a voice boomed out "Bullshite! You Fudge are a damn liar!"

Everyone turned back to see the voice that made that controversial statement. When they finally saw who said it, gasps could be heard in the crowd. Finally one voice stated "That is Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" the crowd turned completely to ignore Minister Fudge much to his displeasure.

Hermione moved forward "My Husband is not only the boy who lived but from today on he will be known as the Man who conquered Lord Voldemort."

A female voice shouted out "Your Hermione…Potter? When did you marry? You haven't been seen in over three years, where were you and Harry for all that time."

Harry smirked before he answered "That is a lot of questions in one breath." The crowd chuckled "To answer your first question Mrs. Potter did me the great honor of becoming my wife two years ago on our fourteenth birthday. We left this country because of the numerous attempts by Lord Voldemort's followers to kill me and any friend I had. The ministry and Hogwarts failed to keep me safe, so I left."

Harry folded his hands in front of him "I took it upon myself to ensure that I was trained and safe by leaving this country to receive my training from another country. Where I was and what training I received will not be revealed today. The topic I am concerned with is this corrupt ministry that I no longer support and the fact that the Minister is trying to take credit for something he and the aurors did not do. The man is as incompetent as they come. Not only is he a liar, he is a thief, and takes bribes."

The Minister sputtered and then reacted "Potter, that is not true and before this is done you will be ruined I will make sure of it. Auror seize Mr. Potter."

Nym stood forward in her full Auror uniform "For what Minister Fudge? Calling you a liar, a thief, and corrupt is not criminal activity. He has committed no crime."

The Minister turned red "I am the Minister of Magic and your boss and you will arrest this criminal and placing him a holding cell until I say otherwise or you will be fired."

Nym smiled "I think not Cornelius as I have seen the banking and the transaction records for every bribe you have taken. I have seen the sworn testimony from the persons who bribed you. They ratted you and your undersecretaries out."

Fudge looked fit to be tied "Aurors seize that whole group back there and seize that evidence."

Amelia Bones came from the right side "Belay that order as only the head of the DMLE can order the Aurors to do anything." Amelia moved forward with ten Aurors behind her and looked at Fudge "I see you are very concerned about the evidence we have against you and you should be. All the evidence has been handed over to the ICW so seizing what he has will do you no good."

Kinglsey Shacklebolt who stood behind Amelia "Fudge you would have to get rid of most of the Auror corps which you just stated defeated the dark Lord because we have all seen the evidence that Mr. Potter has in his possession. Are you prepared to kill us all?"

Fudge could be seen gripping the pulpit with white knuckles showing in anger and frustration "It is a lie I tell you. People have it in for me."

Harry stepped forward "It is not a lie Fudge. I have the evidence to prove everything I am saying. It is your corrupt and repressive government that led to the second rise of Voldemort. Your lies will fall on deaf ears today." Harry turned to Shacklebolt "Auror Shacklebolt will you arrest Minister Fudge and his cabinet for Charges of Bribery and Corruption."

Shacklebolt moved forward and smiled "I thought you would never ask Commander Potter." Shacklebolt and his ten Aurors moved forward and placed Cornelius and his five undersecretaries in manacles. He moved them to the side of the stage with his aurors surrounding him.

Harry smiled as the crowd was talking among themselves as they watched the events going on in front of them. Reporters were snapping pictures of Fudge in manacles and looking quite put out. As Harry walked by him he waved his hand and placed a silencing charm on him.

A few people saw this and yelled out "Potter used wand less Magic! Did you see that?' They stated. This caused the crowd to become more animated.

Harry and his team moved to the podium while Hermione waved her hands and a table appeared. The next statement from the crowd was said in shock "His wife did wand less Magic!" as they pointed at her.

Harry placed the brief case on the table next to the podium and began to place papers in Susan's hands. She waved her hands and copies of the paperwork began to fly to all the reports and the rest of the audience. Another member of the reporters stood up "She just did wand less magic!"

The reporter turned to look at Harry "Mr. Potter how many people on your team can do wand less magic and how did you become so powerful?"

Harry looked at him and smiled "All of my team can do wand less magic. I have always been this powerful! Once I removed the illegal block that was placed on magic I was finally able to show it."

Another reporter stood up "Mr. Potter who placed the block on you?"

Harry looked angered "A corrupt Wizgenmont allowed Albus Dumbledore to do it which is why I will no longer support that government to remain in place!"

A third report, Rita Skeeter asked the next question "Mr. Potter are you taking over the government then?"

Harry turned to her and answered "Under authority given to me by the current Minister I assume full responsibilities for all governmental functions from this time forward."

An undersecretary screamed out "Cornelius would never agree to that and certainly he would never sign a document stating that!"

Harry laughed "Cornelius Fudge is a greedy idiot and he did in fact sign the very document that allows me to do this legally." Harry waved his hand over the pensive and the view of Cornelius Fudge and Madam Bones in an office was shown above the Pensive for the whole gallery to see. A document was shown with the heading that clearly shows Full Pardon and Request for aid from Harry James Potter.

Harry highlighted three lines in the text with his fingers "In the packets I just gave you and as you watch on April 22 of this year Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic requested my assistance in the fight against Lord Voldemort. As part of this agreement he gave me a full Pardon for any actions that I might have to do to fight Lord Voldemort. Further he explicitly asked for assistance in rooting out and finding any death eaters within the ministry and the Wizgenmont. He specifically gave me authority to arrest and detain any ministry official who was found to have committed criminal acts in furtherance of Lord Voldemort's goals.

Minister Fudge, as the evidence in the packets show, was taking bribes from Augustus Rockwood, Nathanial Parkinson, and Lucius Malfoy to help legislation through that would aid Lord Voldemort and his followers. I have statements from Lucius Malfoy that admits that he bribed Minister Fudge and his cabinet to get key bills passed."

Harry turned to Minister Fudge "Minister Fudge you are hereby official fired for sedition and treason based on this evidence, as are your cabinet. You and your conspirators will be held for trial in Ministry holding cells."

The entire Gallery gasped in shock and surprise at this announcement and then Fudge and his ex- cabinet were led away.

Harry turned to the crowd "Because of the evidence I just gave you and that the Wizgenmont did pass a bill that assisted Lord Voldemort, the assistance agreement that requested my help also disbands the Wizgenmont for treason and conspiracy against the greater good of Magical people."

An angry gallery member yelled out "Mr. Potter you cannot announce and proclaim yourself the emperor of Britain."

Hermione chuckled before she answered "Fudge was such an idiot that my husband actually can do exactly that."

Shouts were heard all over the gallery as people heard this. Harry laughed and then held his hands up to quiet them down. "I could proclaim myself king if I wanted too but that is not my way. I am declaring that all the department heads will become a part of a council to run and govern the Ministry until such times as elections can be held to elect a proper Wizgenmont to their seats. From that point on, based on what that newly elected body decides on how to form a government, they will run this country and not me."

Another voice shouted out "Who will be in charge of the council, you?"

Harry shook his head "No, I will have no part of the council. It would be improper for me to hold a position in the interim government. I am the enforcer to make it happen. Too many dictators came to power this way and I have no wish to become a dictator."

"So who will be in charge?" another asked.

Harry pointed to Amelia Bones "Until the new and improved Legislative body can be formed I am appointing Amelia Bones as the Interim Minister and Chairman of the council."

Amelia smiled "Commander Potter I accept your appointment. " She looked around the gallery "Will the department Directors please come up to the stage as my first act I will appoint you as members of the council."

The four directors came up to the stage and stood behind Amelia. Amelia then looked at the Aurors "Kinglsey Shacklebolt I appoint you as head of the DMLE and as part of your duties you will also be a member of this new interim council." She stated with a smile.

She stood behind the podium and turned to Harry "Mr. Potter I charge you with the same duties as Ex-Minister Fudge and proclaim you as Protector of Magical Britain. Your duties are to protect us from ourselves. Do I have agreement from this council on this appointment?" All six members said yeah to the appointment.

Harry solemnly answered "I accept this position until such time as the new legislative body becomes active but I warn this country that I will not tolerate corruption, bigotry, and non-tolerance of any group or magical being in Britain. I will arrest those that abuse House elves, Goblins, Centaurs, Veela's, or other magical beings."

Amelia looked to other council members for agreement and when she got it she answered "The council agrees and charges you to execute this mandate as outlined."

Amelia looked at the crowd "I believe Protector Potter that the Gallery expects you to continue this briefing as to the latest news in our fight against Lord Voldemort."

The gallery began to cheer as Harry stepped forward "Before I finish this I have one order that needs to be handled before I continued "Is Director Ragnok from the Goblin nation Present?"

A tall Goblin with six guards came forward and looked at Harry "Director Ragnok can you seize the vaults of all the persons I gave you a list of to Include Malfoy, Knott, Parkinson, Mulicber, Fudge, and his cabinet?"

Ragnok smiled and clicked his fingers "It is done Protector Potter and the Goblin nation requests a meeting with you and the council at your earliest convenience."

Harry smiled at him "Thank you and could we meet tomorrow morning at your Diagon alley branch?"

Ragnok bowed "It will be as you state."

Harry turned to the gallery and looked over them "Last night was the culmination of many months of work to rid Britain of Lord Voldemort and his terrorist organization. Harry waved his hand over the pensive and the field with Voldemort's forces was shown. The action began a few seconds before the apparition of the muggle bombs happened and everyone viewed the carnage that ensued as seven muggle bombs went off. Many in the gallery looked ill after witnessing this.

Harry looked at them "This is what happened last night. Over two hundred and seventy people and magical beings were killed in that battle. Almost all of Voldemort's forces were eliminated. This morning with the help of the Goblins and the new Ministry council I just wiped out any and all of Voldemort's financial support."

Harry heard many in the crowd murmur about this event. Harry continued with his brief "I and my team have, for the last six months, been attacking death eaters raids and before last night my team was responsible for over 150 death eaters being removed from this plain of existence."

A reporter stood up and looked surprised "Mr. Potter you mean to inform us that three kids and an auror are responsible for the complete defeat of Voldemort?"

Harry chuckled "When you say it like that it does seem very ridiculas." The crowd began to laugh and then Harry eyes became very serious "It sounds crazy but we were the invisible force that Voldemort could never figure out. We did exactly what was thought impossible. I had no choice because Voldemort kept coming after me and my friends were there to help me."

Amelia stepped up "This was all made possible because of an oath that Lucius Malfoy was forced into by Harry that gave us complete visibility of Voldemort's actions. Malfoy has come to me once a week for the last three years to give me a report about the Dark Lord and his followers, he had no choice."

Amelia took a breath "I placed Auror Tonks with Mr. Potter to be a liaison with my office and to provide reports on their actions. I can assure you that Mr. Potter is not exaggerating about his actions being the cause of Voldemort's downfall, if anything he is understating it. Without him this briefing would have been conducted by Voldemort and his lackeys." Everyone's face became serious at that pronouncement.

As everyone was discussing this news loudly a very loud crack could be heard. As the crowd parted they revealed a very mad looking Lord Voldemort holding the head of Lucius Malfoy before him.


	18. Chapter Final

**CHAPTER 33 **

_As everyone was discussing this news loudly a very loud crack could be heard. As the crowd parted they revealed a very mad looking Lord Voldemort holding the head of Lucius Malfoy before him_.

Harry looked on with a little amusement. Voldemort screamed out "Harry Potter I have a present for you." Voldemort then threw the head towards the stage. "Your snitch will no longer be of any use to you."

People started to scream and run away until Voldemort brought his wand to his throat "SILENCE! Nobody move or I will start throwing hex and killing people. I want everyone to watch as I kill Harry Potter today! If you remain where you are no harm will come to you."

This caused everyone to stop and turn to look at Harry and Voldemort. Harry placed his hands behind his back "Hello Tom. I was very much expecting you to show up here today. I knew your ego couldn't take the news that a mere child had defeated you."

Voldemort lowered his wand "There is no way that only the four of you took out over four hundred of my followers. You are in no way good enough or powerful enough to do this."

Harry laughed "I can't argue with you there. I am not powerful by myself or just using my magic but I have something much more deadlier than either of those things." Harry pointed to his temple "I have a brain and I know how to use it and most importantly I have a wife and friends that love me."

Voldemort seem pleased for some reason "You are speaking about the Mud blood wife you have now. She is your secret weapon?" before Harry could reply Voldemort pointed his wand and cast a killing curse at her. Hermione did not flinch nor did she move as the green spell raced toward her. She merely smiled at Voldemort. When the spell passed the stage it suddenly changed directions and hit the ceiling of the chamber.

Harry laughed at Tom's expression "What is the matter Tommy boy? That was your signature move right? Without that you are just a common wizard with a lot of spell knowledge and nothing special." The entire galleries mouths were hanging open in disbelief.

Voldemort looked at him and at Hermione and asked "How?"

Hermione smirked as she answered "Well Tommy his extremely pretty and brainy wife, "Hermione pointed at herself as she gave a smug expression to him, "Me. In our travels abroad I was able to study a muggle book about physics and low and behold they have a whole theory about how energy should behave."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "Magic is a different form of energy and any energy can be diverted and this means any spell can be diverted even the unforgivable." Hermione placed her head on Harry shoulder "The only man I allow to touch me is Harry and all others I divert just as I diverted your killing curse." Hermione batted her eyes at him "Not bad for a mud blood eh?"

Voldemort stood with his eyes frozen in a blank, unbelieving stare. Harry kissed Hermione's nose and smiled at her "I think pretty is not good enough to describe you, stunning, beautiful…perfect are much better words to describe you." Hermione blushed and looked with desire at him. She quickly wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a very good kiss.

Hermione pulled back "Hurry up Harry I have need of you soon, so go finish off old Moldy shorts because I need a good snog at home." She said with a smile. The gallery began to chuckle of the ones who had heard that.

Voldemort looked on as this revealed how insignificant he was. They were toying with him and his rage grew. "Potter, yes by all means come and finish me off." he said with a gleam in his eye."

Harry jumped down from the stage and waved his hand and Voldemort's wand was ripped from his hands. Harry caught it and then without preamble he snapped it in half. He then threw a sword that landed at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort looked at it and then up to Harry for an explanation.

Harry gave him a smirk "If you haven't noticed your magic has been very wonky since about July where you were down and out for fifteen days. So having a magic duel with you just wouldn't be fair."

Harry then threw a burlap sack down which spilled out all of Voldemort's broken, blackened Horcruxes. Voldemort recognized them immediately and his eyes flared wide open in surprise "You couldn't possible have known about these as there was only…"

Harry finished it for him "one person that knew about them, you perhaps." Harry began to chuckle "Next time you send a diary make sure it has occulmency shields on it. That diary was still connected to you and by reading it, I was able to read you and all your secrets, everyone of them. I did that at twelve years old Tommy."

Voldemort picked up his sword and held it before him. "I have severely underestimated you Harry."

Harry looked sternly at him "Yes you have Tom. The night you killed my parents was the beginning of your downfall. Harry charged and slapped Voldemort's sword away and then parried a stroke straight into Voldemort's chest. The look in Voldemort's face was not surprise but more like relief. He continued to look at Harry until his head wilted and he took his last breath. Voldemort slid from the sword and fell to the floor with his eyes open. Harry sheathed his sword and then closed his eyes as he threw Voldemort's broken wand on top of his dead body. Harry waved his hand and Voldemort's body was consumed by fire until only the outline of his body remained, scorched permanently into the stone floor.

Harry turned to the gallery and looked into every person's face. He saw shock, fear, and relief etched on them. Harry then felt three female bodies hug his as they molded themselves to him. The gallery began a slow chant of Potter and then began to clap and cheer. The applause lasted for ten minutes.

Harry ended up at the podium and Amelia hugged him with tears in her eyes. She even gave him a kiss that shocked her and him both. "Harry you promised my niece children and I expect you to start working on them soon."

Harry grinned "I did do that, didn't I."

Susan kissed the corner of his mouth "Yes, you did master and it is time to collect on that promise." Hermione laughed.

Harry looked over to Amelia and asked "Think you can handle this?"

Amelia looked put out that he would even ask "That's right you leave all the hard work for me after playing with your little sword. Just like a man to leave the clean up to the women." She huffed with a smile.

Nym smiled as she grabbed Harry below the waist "Amelia I can empathically say that Harry does not have a little sword." She stated with a grin.

Amelia gave her a mock dirty look "You just had to rub it in didn't you?" Amelia looked closer at Nym "I see that I am no longer Ma'am or boss. Does that mean what I think it does?"

Nym looked at Harry and blushed "I am Harry's girl through and through and If he will have me I think I will resign from the aurors." Harry looked at her and could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Before he answered he looked at Hermione for approval.

Hermione looked at him and then turned Nym "Do you agree that the first three son's that the three of us have will become Lord Bones, Lord Potter, and Lord Tonks?"

Nym laughed "Yes, but Tonks family does not a Lordship."

Susan grinned "Nym, this man is Lord Harry Potter and if his wife asks that then if we have three sons they will all be Lords. You got to get use to the impossible in this family."

Nym blushed "I should know better."

Susan smirked at her "So, slave, concubine, or wife?" she asked her.

Nym looked confused so Hermione explained it "You have to choose your position in the family."

Before Nym could respond Harry turned and snapped his finger and a collar appeared around her neck. "She will come in as a slave, definitely."

Harry could barely hold back the laugh as he began walking away. He began moving faster "Potter, I am going to kick your arse all the way home! Get this thing off of me now!"

Harry began to give a full blown laugh and almost fell down twice before Nym tackled him to the floor. After she gave him a kiss and pinned him to the floor she looked at him for many seconds and then became serious "Is that how you want me Harry?"

Harry sat up on his elbows to be closer to her "Nym, I love any way you want to be with me. I am not greedy and I don't have a need to have you anyway but the way you want."

Nym smirked "What if I want it that way?"

Harry smiled "Then, oddly enough, you would be the boss in that decision." Nym laughed and attacked his lips. They continued until a voice above them cleared their throat a couple of time.

Harry and Nym looked up to see a blond haired man in a designer suit standing above them "Excuse me but are you Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks?" This caused Nym to growl.

Harry and Nym both stood up and Harry asked "That depends on who is asking?"

The blond man smiled "Typical. My name is Reggie Thomas." He revealed a badge and ID that said he was from the American Magical CIA. He held it open for them to see "I am from the CIA. We would like to talk to you."

Hermione and Susan both came up behind them and the blond haired man showed recognition of Hermione "I glad you are here Mrs. Potter we have some questions for you as well."

Hermione looked shocked "For Me? Why?"

Reggie gave her a dumb look "Did you really expect to walk into a top secret bunker, steal seven bombs, and not have that country notice?"

Hermione hugged Harry tighter "Well, you had so many of them I didn't think you would really miss a few of them."

Reggie laughed "We almost didn't but when you almost took the nuclear one it got our attention."

Hermione looked thoughtful "Oh, so that is what the NUC code stood for. Well I didn't need that one. I just need the HX and WP coded ones. I made a mistake when I grabbed that one and exchanged for the right one."

Reggie just looked amazed "Wait you came and went twice?" Harry just stood and shook his head in disbelief.

Hermione looked unsure "Well, I needed the right one."

Reggie chuckled "Well naturally!" he said in a mock voice.

Harry looked contrite "Would it help to say we were sorry?"

Reggie laughed "Not really no but you can try." He added with a smile.

Susan looked at him "Why are you really here because I don't think you are really all that concerned about a few bombs?"

Reggie grinned "We found them the day after you took them and then we hung around to see who took them. While doing that we learned what you were going to do with them. You have an interesting little group here Harry with a three year gap in your history and somehow in that time frame you learned a lot."

Reggie looked at Hermione "You young lady are an amazing person. We have learned more about integration of muggle and magical technology from you than in years of study on our own. The R & D people are dying to talk to you."

Harry looked at him and his team and Reggie caught it "Potter you think you can take us?" Harry eyes narrowed and he realized why he asked that question "I haven't quite made that determination yet." Harry arched his eyebrow "Anything is possible."

Reggie smiled "Yes, it is but you have to believe it is first. Your team is unique as you believe nothing is impossible. Over the last year it seems you have done the impossible. I am not easily impressed Harry but for being a sixteen year old, you are very good."

Harry looked at him "So quit toying with us and tell me what you want?"

Reggie grinned and caught a coin from a black haired man behind him "I told you he would catch on." Reggie sighed "Potter I owe you a drink and my hope is that I will buy it for you in Virginia in about three weeks."

Harry looked at him unsure of how to react. Nym broke in before he could reply "You are here to recruit us."

Reggie turned to another guy behind him and caught another coin "Right you are. When I gave my report back to my bosses they allowed you to keep the weapons and authorized me to stay and observe. With each report they became more intrigued. To be quite honest there is no reason you should be at the level you are at, at your age."

Reggie looked at Harry in the eye "You have two girls that are seventeen that could kick the living shit out of just about any operative we have in the field. We are a special covert op team used for special missions. It took me five years of team training and each of us spent five or more years in other types of training. You did the same thing in three years. We are very interested in how you did that."

Harry smirked "Well, if that's all just have a mad man try to kill you twice before age twelve. Defeat a sixty foot basilisk and then train your ass off for three years. It seems to work every time."

Reggie's mouth fell open "You defeated a sixty foot basilisk at age twelve?"

Susan smirked "With only a sword!"

A man behind Reggie yelled out "Bullshit!"

Hermione looked around Reggie "Would you like to see the carcass and the pensive memory as proof?" The man just looked at her for many seconds.

"You aren't kidding are you?" he said in shock.

Nym grinned at all of them "If anything Harry understates things, he doesn't boast."

Reggie looked Harry with renewed respect "Harry man to man I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to you. You have a lot of people in my organization reassessing our operations. You are forcing us to rewrite the manuals for operations."

Reggie gave him a bigger smile "We are also interested in private contract work if you are interested."

Harry looked down at his feet "I am not sure about that. My team and I need some down time from the last six months and I would need to discuss it with them."

Reggie laughed "Well you didn't say no. I just want you to know that I was authorized to arrest you but I have chosen to ignore that because quite frankly, I am not sure I could."

Reggie was about to say something else when a Blond Ravenclaw stepped in between Harry and Reginald Thomas. She stood staring at Reggie for a second "Reginald I am Luna Lovegood and I will be traveling with you today."

Reggie looked shocked and Harry began to chuckle before stating "Luna what is it you know that we don't."

Luna answered without turning around "Harry Reginald is the reason I could not join your Harem. I very much wanted to but fate has determined my path is with Reggie. He doesn't know it yet but he will very soon."

Hermione and Susan began to laugh and Harry gave a sigh "Should I accept his offer?"

Luna grinned "No but you should invite me and his team to your island in one month." Luna smiled and added "Plan for my wedding then too."

Harry smirked "Luna who are you going to marry?"

Luna chuckled as she answered "Reginald of course!"

Reggie sputtered "Wait a minute I don't even know you."

Luna grabbed his arm "Reginald that is why I am coming to America with you today. We can have a month to get to know each other and you will come to love all of my quirky parts." Harry stood and shook his head.

Reggie didn't know what to say to this odd but very beautiful girl. Harry smiled "My advice mate is just do what she says I can tell you that your life will not be dull with her." Harry leaned forward "Mate, she is a seer and she knows the future."

Reggie looked at Luna "Luna huh?" Reggie just looked at her "What the hell have I got to lose?"

Susan sputtered "That damn girl hasn't changed one bit since her first year! She just walks in and announces she going to marry a guy and the next thing you know she leaves to a different country with him."

Reggie looked up at her and laughed "I know, right but it is the most unique pick up line I have ever heard. I hope my family likes her."

Luna grinned up at him "Your mom Marla is going to love me, quirkiness and all." Luna turned to Harry "Can you tell Minerva I will be leaving Hogwart's for good. I think I will try the America education system for a while."

Harry looked at Reggie "I feel the need to tell you that Luna is my favorite Ravenclaw in the whole world and I love her so don't mess her around, she is good people." Harry pointed his finger at Reggie "I take it very personal when others hurt my friends…so don't…"

Reggie smiled "Is this the big brother speech or the father speech Potter?"

Harry blushed "Sorry but she is a very special person and people haven't been nice to her in the past. Take care of her."

Reggie looked serious "Duly noted and it isn't my way."

Luna looked to Harry "You can trust him Harry. He always does what is right and not what is easy. He is very much like you and the two of you will become life long friends." Luna smiled up and Reggie "Our children will play together and grow up together." Luna grabbed Reggie's arm and stood beside him "He will catch a lot of shit for not bringing you back and he doesn't care."

Harry held his hand out to him "Luna has spoken and I listen so you and your team are invited to my island in thirty days. If you have wives and girlfriends bring them along."

Reggie smiled I accept Harry "My team and I want to challenge you to a friendly duel, you game?"

Luna laughed "Say yes Harry you won't regret it."

Harry chuckled "Yes, then because the fearless Luna has spoken."

Luna then tugged on Reggie's arm "Come along Reginald you need to take me home."

Reggie chuckled "I prefer Reggie." He stated to her.

Luna just winked at Harry as she replied "Yes, I know but in the middle of my orgasms with you Reginald is so much sexier to hear."

Nym smiled as she put her arm around Harry and Hermione's shoulders "The poor man does know what hit him. He will be lunazied in no time."

Hermione looked at her "That is not a real word Nym."

Nym calmly replied back "Not until Luna came into the picture. We have been Lunazied for the last two months. Whatever she says we just do. No matter how crazy it sounds. If that is not real I don't know what is."

Hermione sighed "God help us but you are right. We have been Lunazied!' All four of them laughed. "Reggie doesn't stand a chance!"

Susan started pushing on them "I have no more patience and we have someplace to be. So you lazy asses move and Harry flash us to the island."

Harry smiled and without warning they disappeared**. **

**The end**


End file.
